


搁浅的船

by zhupoxingchun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhupoxingchun/pseuds/zhupoxingchun
Summary: 他与他就如同那两只白船，搁浅在这片见证他们欢笑与战斗、拥有与失去的终有一死的土地，纠葛着，凭依着，相偎着，度过长达两个纪元的漫漫岁月。那么漫长而又短暂的，六千三百六十一个太阳年。原著向长篇，从原著与电影的蛛丝马迹里追溯一段两只精灵仗着命长任性磨磨唧唧六千年的爱情故事
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Ereinion Gil-galad/Oropher, Oropher & Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 初遇 （First encounter）

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向，大长篇，时间跨度从第二纪元到第四纪元初，从原著与电影的蛛丝马迹里追溯一段漫长无尽的爱与纠葛

> 那段时期，西方大海的各海岸边兴建了大批船只，许多埃尔达精灵从那里扬帆航向西方，再不曾回到这片伤心战乱之地……然而并不是所有的埃尔达都愿意放弃他们长久居住于受苦的尘世之地，有一些在中洲继续停留了许多个纪元。
> 
> ——《精灵宝钻》，Chapter24，埃雅仁迪尔的远航与愤怒之战

【第二纪1年，林顿】

每次到灰港替吉尔-加拉德办完事，如果时间不急，埃尔隆德都会登上海港边的塔楼，在那里待上一会儿。

塔顶能看见米斯泷德的全貌：佛林顿的诺多工匠们帮助奇尔丹的臣民用灰白色的美丽石料搭建起码头、灯塔与钟楼；一艘艘白色木料制作的天鹅船在水手们赞美与祝祷的歌声里离开船坞试水初航，于舒恩湾中升起片片白帆；一队队首生子女来到港口，挥别送行的亲友和这片蒙难的故土；海鸥盘旋在入海口，用悲鸣声催促着那些忧伤疲惫的灵魂尽快回归大海的彼岸。

埃尔隆德总是在空无一人的高塔上闭上眼睛，在纷杂的声音中分辨，等待海风是否会送来某个熟悉的歌声。

但这一次，他不是独自一人。

这个秘密基地被捷足先登了。

灰白色的城墙上坐着一个精灵，他穿着银白短款便装，一条长腿屈起踩在城墙上一条随意垂着，以一个不怎么规矩的姿势跨坐着，颜色极浅的金发在海风中微微地飘拂。

他的侧脸看起来相当年轻，不会比埃尔隆德大上多少，而在林顿埃尔隆德很少见到同龄的精灵。要不是他垂在身侧的手中握着一个空了一半的酒壶，埃尔隆德会猜测他尚未成年——当然如果他真的未成年，这壶分量不小的酒就不是他用常规渠道获得的了。

肯定是听到了身后的动静，但这个精灵没有理会，他的视线似乎一直集中在高塔下方的海湾。

埃尔隆德犹豫要不要上前打扰别人的私人领域，但好奇心最终还是驱使着他也走到城墙边向下望去。

“那两艘船搁浅了。”那个精灵在他旁边说。

顺着他指的方向，埃尔隆德看到确有两艘白船搁浅在海湾里。

灰港才刚刚建立，港口设施的修造尚不完备，埃尔隆德之前也曾见过刚下水的船只出师不利陷在浅水处。但这次这两艘船的搁浅方式颇为别致，也不知道怎么搞的，两船船首的天鹅曲颈竟然勾在了一起，两艘船靠在一起难舍难分，水手们在一旁忙乱着。

埃尔隆德感到这场景有点滑稽，想笑又觉得幸灾乐祸不太好。但旁边这个年轻精灵显然没有这种心理负担，如此看来，他是坐在这里就着大半壶酒看了半天白戏。

“他们不该把船头设计成这种形状的。”那精灵说道。

“那该设计成什么样的？”埃尔隆德问，心想要是奇尔丹知道他心爱的作品被一个小辈如此点评会作何反应。

“我不知道，但至少不是天鹅，这种弯曲的……”那精灵举起酒壶比划了一个麻烦的弧度，“宁可是鹿。”

“鹿？合适吗？”埃尔隆德忍住不去想象两对分叉的鹿角缠在一起更难解难分的糟糕场面。

“为什么不？在多瑞亚斯，我们经常用鹿角和鹿首的形状装饰家具和珠宝。”他顿了下，说，“它们都很美。”

埃尔隆德微微怔了怔，这个精灵的发色确实令他未能在第一时间联系到多瑞亚斯的辛达遗民，他们如今住在灰港南部的哈林顿。

“嗯，我相信。”他也坐了下来，坐在金发辛达身边的城墙上，“你的戒指，非常美。”

“谢谢。”精灵似乎对他的赞美有些意外，他下意识抚摸了一下食指上的鹿首戒指，埃尔隆德听见他小声补充了一句，“我Adar昨天给我的，他说以前在尼尔多瑞斯的森林里有很多白鹿。”

是的，那曾是圣洁与福乐的象征。埃尔隆德在心中默道。

“话说，”辛达突然直起身子问他，“佛林顿的蓝山脚下有大片的森林，你去过吗？”

塔楼足够高，俯瞰视野辽阔。与舒恩湾相反的另一个方向，精灵的视线可以看清蓝色山脉脚下的葱郁之地，那里有着与海景完全不同的山林风光。

“还没有。”对这个突兀的问题，埃尔隆德诚实地回答道，“我们才刚到林顿不久，要忙的事情很多，城市才开始兴建，人员物资的配给也是以建造灰港优先的……”

“是的，以灰港优先。”金发辛达神色黯了一下，又靠了回去，重新看向海港那边，“太多精灵想要离开了。”

“是的，未来会有越来越多的族人离开的。”埃尔隆德低声说。

愤怒之战后没有来得及离开的，现在也要走了，而未来离开的会更多。这片伤毁的大陆留不住他们了，灵魂深处对西方蒙福之地的渴望，早已盖过存留于昆迪们血液中最原始的对中洲之地山林水泽的热爱。

蓦地，那精灵问道：

“那么你听到过吗？”

“什么？”

“大海的召唤。”

埃尔隆德依言在海风中闭上眼睛。

一如以往，他仍然没有听到乌欧牟神圣的低语，没有听到欧西急切的催促或乌妮柔婉的呢喃，也仍然没有听到封存于记忆中那动听的、伴着竖琴旋律的歌声。

反而风把远处群山与丛林的回响送达了他的耳畔，混杂着春日森林特有的清冽气息。

那气息和身边这辛达精灵的感觉很像，他分不太清。

他睁开眼睛，对上那双蓝色的眼眸，摇了摇头。

那精灵举起酒壶，微微笑了：“所以，你也会长久地留在这儿。”

埃尔隆德意识到，他说的“这儿”不是指灰港，甚至也不仅仅是指林顿。

他们不再说话了，一同将视线又转向了那两艘搁浅的船。

彼时埃尔隆德的预知能力尚未纯熟，所以当时的他并不知道，身边这个金发的精灵将会与自己一起，如同那两只白船，搁浅在这片见证他们欢笑与战斗、拥有与失去的终有一死的土地，纠葛着，凭依着，相偎着，度过长达两个纪元的漫漫岁月。

那么漫长而又短暂的，六千三百六十一个太阳年。

TBC

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注释  
> 1、原著领主第一纪532年出生于西瑞安河口  
> 私设大王出生在第一纪490-500年，几乎多瑞亚斯最后繁华时代的一个春天，第二纪1年的时候确实没满一百岁  
> 2、关于“搁浅的船”  
> 1941年托尔金给二儿子写的一封信中，讨论了他的婚姻观，提出“搁浅的船”这个概念。微博【 @ 托尔金的树叶】 这个电台第二期节目曾经介绍过。  
> 如同托老和他深爱的妻子Edith，他俩都是孤儿，那是两个受伤的不完整的灵魂，因为相似命运的指引走到了一起，就像两艘搁浅的船，即使它们无法向正常的航船一样在大海上航行，但它们可以互相依靠、相互扶持在这海湾之中。托老认为这个世界是不完美的，也无法造就绝对完美的婚姻。婚姻的对象可能并非如你之前构想，婚姻两方在生活中的兴趣、志向、性格方面并不相符，但命运、机缘、很多的事件将你们捆绑在一起，你们彼此扶持彼此依靠一路走过。当在晚年你回望这一生时，你会发现陪伴在你身边的这个人，就是你真正想寻找的灵魂伴侣。  
> 当时我就拍了桌子——这不就是ET吗？？  
> 遂有此文。


	2. 试剑 （The Swords）

> 埃尔达精灵们认为即便是在完全合法和必要的情况下，杀戮生灵也会损害精灵的治愈力，……另一方面，精灵男子中也同样存在擅长治疗精通医术的神医，但他们平时就不会外出狩猎，而且非到最后关头不上战场。  
>    
>  ——《中洲历史》卷十 “魔苟斯之戒”，《埃尔达精灵的风俗与社会准则》

自诺多族离开维林诺踏上贝烈瑞安德的土地，尽管从彼时起他们与辛达族说着同样的语言，对抗着共同的大敌，但两族发觉，随着岁月的变迁，芬威的后人与埃尔威的后人在爱好方面产生了很大差异。诺多擅长战斗与钻研，喜欢山坡与平原；而辛达精于音乐与诗歌，热爱森林与河畔。这种审美差异反映到两族精灵创造的美丽事物上，诺多的装饰手法会倾向于凝练和大气，而辛达则更为琐碎与优雅。  
  
如果有什么能够同时吸引诺多与辛达赞叹的目光，那必定是非同凡响的造物。  
  
就譬如展示于此次林顿晚宴上的这副精灵剑。  
  
这组刀剑包括一对单刃双剑和一把短刃匕首，都采用了相同的形制：流线型的修长刀身泛着银色的寒芒，其上镂刻着丝丝缕缕繁复的藤蔓银枝，多瑞亚斯的遗民望着它们便忆起了明霓国斯花叶盘绕的廊柱；然而在场对锻造稍有涉猎的精灵都能看出，这组剑最精妙之处在于每一柄都由一整块精钢打造，从剑刃到剑柄，从镂刻到雕饰，全身找不到一道接缝，这对于技巧最精湛的工匠来说都是极为严苛的挑战。辛达并没有如此高超的冶铁技术（或许不祥的埃欧尔除外），也没有游刃有余控制钢材的方法，那是诺多引以为傲的技艺。  
  
它们精致得如同易碎的工艺品，但犀利得仿佛凭借剑气即可见血封喉。很明显，这组兵刃是诺多的技艺与辛达的审美完美合璧的产物，它出自于一位芬罗德麾下的铸剑师与一位辛葛专属的王室银匠的联袂妙手，诞生在第一纪元初那段两族关系最融洽的蜜月期。  
  
在佛林顿和哈林顿联合举办的首次星光之宴上展示这件收藏，本该是十分切题的。  
  
至少十分切合原本希望的主题。  
  
  
  
吉尔-加拉德坐在主宾位上，神色保持如常但脑袋隐隐作痛。面对眼前麻烦的局面，贤明仁慈的诺多至高王甚至已经产生了一个不理智的冲动：把第一个提出那个提议的肇事精灵揪出来，革了他的职，让他去给防御工事搬砖。  
  
该提议的内容是：让在场未成年的精灵比试剑术，自由挑战，车轮战，最终胜者将得到这组宝剑。  
  
长辈在年轻精灵即将成年之际赠予第一副定制的武器，祝福他们未来成长为优秀的战士，本就是诺多贵族的传统。  
  
提出这个提议的显然是个诺多，当场附议的很多也是诺多，结果现在站在这擂台上的，却是一个年轻的辛达。  
  
  
  
挽过一个剑花，那年轻辛达还剑入鞘，理了理礼服的下摆，又随便正了正手指上的戒指（鬼知道他为什么打斗还戴着两枚戒指），昂首挺立于擂台的中央等待下一个挑战者。颜色罕见的垂顺直发不配头饰也没有结成方便战斗的发辫，稍显凌乱地散在肩头——除此之外在他身上找不出任何方才接连战胜三个诺多少年的证据了。  
  
整个林顿的未成年精灵屈指可数，那样的发色更为少见，尽管并未在比武前自报名号，但他的身份不难判定，几个月间吉尔-加拉德也零星听到一些舒恩河南岸传来的消息——欧洛斐尔之子瑟兰迪尔似乎在哈林顿小有名气。至高王望向辛达的席位，在一群多瑞亚斯遗民贵族中锁定了一个此前于巴拉尔岛匆匆一瞥的身影。  
  
披着银色长发的辛达并不怎么关注比武，像局外人一样，兀自饮着手中的红酒。无论是面孔轮廓散发的清冷气质，还是骨子里透出的那种理所当然的桀骜，都跟他擂台上的儿子如出一辙。  
  
仿佛觉察到远处的目光，欧洛斐尔偏过头，隔着红酒杯与他对视了一眼，维拉作证，诺多至高王发誓看到了辛达贵族嘴角扬起了一个不易察觉的、挑衅般的弧度。  
  
手里的多温尼安它瞬间就不香了。  
  
  
  
就在吉尔-加拉德强咽下一口苦酒的时候，又一个诺多少年报上自己的家族名号，走上了擂台。  
  
这位诺多少年佩戴着醒目的家徽，脸庞异常年轻，几乎可以说是稚气未脱，血气方刚的脸上满是不加掩饰的冲动。吉尔-加拉德有不太好的预感，但他也无法阻止擂台的自由挑战，那不合礼法。  
  
果然，在打斗中，双方身体贴近的时刻，那诺多少年似乎咬着牙轻声说了什么，年轻辛达的动作瞬间一滞，立刻又变得更为凌厉难挡。他抛弃了所有防守，刀刀紧逼，毫不客气地直接把对手打退到擂台的边缘。  
  
“出界——”  
  
比赛结束之时，寒光一凛。  
  
一缕黑色的东西飘落在地。  
  
看清了那是什么后，许多围观者倒抽了一口冷气。  
  
这个辛达小子竟然削断了对手的发辫！  
  
这对精灵来说简直是奇耻大辱！  
  
  
  
诺多少年手掐着发辫的断口，脸色惨白，还未从落败的那一刻回神，另一个看相貌应当是他兄长的成年精灵冲到台边抚慰弟弟，同时愤怒地瞪视着肇事者并厉声要求道歉；然而后者站在原地，视线朝向摆放宝剑的桌台，态度坦然神情淡漠，根本无意为自己出格的行为辩解什么。  
  
这样的态度无疑触怒了成年诺多，他劈手指向宝剑，愤然道：  
  
“所以你就那么想得到它，甚至不惜侮辱你的对手？而品行如此卑劣的你又有什么资格觊觎它？仅仅因为它上面雕刻着辛达的花纹，没有按诺多的传统刻上剑铭赋予名字，你觉得你就可以染指？武器之名因使用者而闻名，因使用者而流传，每一件诺多制造的武器都配将自己最响亮的名字置于经年的歌谣中传唱。所以我真替这副宝剑惋惜，如果它到了你手上，无论被起了多么威严动听的名字，都注定成为一把无名之剑。你！终将令宝剑蒙尘、令你的整个族群蒙羞！”  
  
每一个带刺的词被狠狠地吐露，恨不得化为利刃将那头亮得碍眼的金发也一簇簇割下。  
  
  
  
“说完了？”  
  
蓝色眼眸终于离开了宝剑，转回愤怒的指控者身上，目光与声线一样，平静而冰冷，“所以这就是你们对刀剑的理解吗？真是可悲。”  
  
“你说什么？！”  
  
“在我看来，刀剑就是刀剑，只是手中的兵器，真正能够驾驭它们的使用者才不会在乎它们是否有名，也不会追求让它们有名。只有两种刀剑的名字会被喧宾夺主地传唱在歌谣里：一种是亡者之剑，主人的功勋戛然而止，武器的威名徒然流传；而另一种，”他轻哂一声，“是王者之剑，只要坐上主君的位置，他的武器即使没有战功不曾饮血，也将与冠冕一样受人朝拜。”声调微微扬起，“如果你不想用魂归曼督斯的代价让武器之名千古流芳，你该谋夺的根本不是一次小小比武的胜利，你该挑战的对象也不是我，而是大名鼎鼎的‘雪棘’——长矛艾格洛斯的主人。”  
  
  
  
最后几字掷地有声，如同碎石坠入湖面，却激起了万丈狂澜。  
  
这下厉声呵斥的不再只是那对兄弟，好些个诺多也加入其中，但在另一侧哈林顿代表的席位上，不少辛达精灵起身回护，有几个在目睹断发那一刻就面有快意，并声称是对手言辞侮辱在先。矛盾很快升级，宴会场中闹得沸沸扬扬，种族间积压已久的矛盾一触即发。  
  
吉尔-加拉德何尝听不出这番话中明晃晃的不恭，这个辛达小子的口齿和他的剑术一样犀利，往重了说，他竟敢直指诺多王权更迭混乱，挑唆他的臣民以下犯上，更暗讽自己徒有王位却没有战功（他也怀疑这里面是否还夹带着对他未能及时驰援西瑞安河口的怨愤）。但自打以青涩稚龄坐上至高王的位置，比这更尖刻百倍的质疑讥讽挑衅也不是没有听过。比起被一个不肯在口舌上吃亏的毛头小子冒犯，他更不愿意看到两族的仇怨在这个毗邻而坐的宴席上被再度挑起。  
  
负责管辖哈林顿的凯勒博恩携妻子结伴出游未归，奇尔丹中途告退回船坞照看新一批白船，辛达那边暂时没有控得住场面的大人物（就算他俩在场，以堂姑父和养父这两位的性子……埃睿尼安啊你还是得靠自己——吉尔-加拉德悲观地想）。至高王往哈林顿贵宾坐席瞟了一眼，却惊讶地发现，之前隔着酒杯冲他挑衅微笑的银发辛达此刻正襟危坐，一言不发。  
  
欧洛斐尔已经放下了酒杯，他这次没有看向他，而是望着擂台上的独子，投去了一个严肃告诫的眼神，周围的亲信们也没有一个参与争执。  
  
吉尔-加拉德暗地里松了一口气，行吧最麻烦的家伙没有加入战局，算是维拉保佑。但他也清楚，不着痕迹地平息自己族人的怒火更是一桩难事。  
  
他们可都是诺多。  
  
  
  
他站了起来。一些精灵望见那袭绣着银星的钴蓝色衣袍，感受到星瞳中隐隐的震慑之力，便自觉闭上了嘴。然而还有一部分精灵没有看王席的方向，完全沉浸在争执里。  
  
擂台上的金发辛达也是背对王席的一个，应当是接收到了父亲的眼神，先前的气焰似乎有所收敛。事实上他早已失去了在口舌上一较高下的兴趣，渴望凭借真刀真剑的对决尽快结束这场无意义的争斗。他调动起残余不多的耐心，尽可能平静友好地问：  
  
“那么，下一位是？”  
  
林顿的未成年精灵着实不多，第一纪元末期埃尔达便普遍认为中洲之地不再适合养育后代，从战争中幸存下来的孩子几乎都早随父母西渡而去，固执地留守在这片多难土地上的未成年精灵，不是跟随着更固执叛逆的父母（这样的父母也所剩无几），就是根本没有父母替他们解释西渡的涵义，更遑论私下教授他们武艺。  
  
故而这个问句一出，一时没有少年精灵答应，反倒是几个成年诺多欲冲动下场，好好教训一下这个不知天高地厚的辛达小子，可这样以大欺小岂不是更落了笑柄？奚落与驳斥再一次点燃了矛盾，亲族仇杀血的教训尚在眼前，但这不阻碍昆迪们在言语上辩个不死不休。场面隐隐有再度失控的趋势。  
  
  
  
这时，至高王的席位侧后方传来一个音量不大却十分清晰的声音，盖过了满场的喧嚣：  
  
“我请求挑战。”  
  
  
  
在场者无不循声望向那个方向，只见一个身量不显高壮、甚至有些清瘦文弱的身影走下阶梯步入擂台，他的面孔同样年轻，灰眸却显出与年龄不相称的镇定，一头乌发微拂，如同黎明前的暗影。  
  
一时间场中鸦雀无声，只余树梢簌簌穿梭的风声与篝火燃烧时偶然噼啪的爆响。  
  
  
  
瑟兰迪尔万万没想到再次和他见面是这样的一个场景。  
  
不久前灰港高塔上的邂逅，那个黑发精灵便给他留下了深刻的印象。当初他正享受着美酒与独处，本不愿被打扰，而当身后的脚步声犹犹豫豫地挪到自己身侧，他一眼就从打扮上认出那是个诺多，但竟意外地不觉得讨厌。他们一起看船，对方还夸赞了自己的新戒指。直到离开他也未寻问对方的姓名，对方也没有问自己的。  
  
萍水相逢之间，他们已隐隐达成了一种默契，预感到不久必定会再次相见。  
  
瑟兰迪尔曾无聊想象过再遇的场景，他们可能会又一次相逢在灰港的口岸，或是在刚刚修建好的街道上擦肩而过，打声招呼（如果父亲在旁边这招呼可能就得偷偷地打了），他应该会再度投来友善的微笑；又或者自己终于有机会去造访蓝山脚下的森林，攀上枝头，居高临下地对着另一个不期而至的访客说：看，我推荐的这地方果然不错吧。  
  
反正，任何一种想象都不是现在这样的——在佛林顿的星光之宴上，看他挎着剑，容色严峻地从诺多至高王的席后向自己走来。  
  
  
  
“埃雅仁迪尔之子埃尔隆德，请赐教。”  
  
  
  
辛达微微一怔：  
  
“埃雅仁迪尔……你是——埃尔汶公主的孩子？”  
  
“是。”最简洁的回应。  
  
  
  
闻言，哈林顿席位上又有了一些骚乱，辛葛曾经的臣属情绪激动地互相对视，欧洛斐尔手撑桌沿有些失态地站了起来。  
  
瑟兰迪尔没有理会族人那边，他微微歪头，眼睛一眨不眨地审视着对手。这个习惯性的动作无意间为他消解了一些桀骜不驯的气场，反倒平添了几分无辜的感觉。  
  
随后他突然开口唤来了自己的侍从。  
  
两枚醒目的戒指被除下，交予侍从保管。戒指的主人舒展了一下毫无负担的手指，随着一个剑花，凛冽的银光再一次从他的手中流泻。  
  
  
  
在场者听到年轻辛达在比武中第一次报出了自己的名字，郑重而响亮：  
  
“欧洛斐尔之子瑟兰迪尔，接受你的挑战。”  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
瓦尔妲的星辰渐渐消隐，提里安的月车航行到了天幕之西，林间的风慢下脚步，夜莺也停止了啼鸣。佛林顿的子夜万籁俱寂，仿佛这里从未举办过一场跌宕起伏的宴席。  
  
  
  
“你没必要为这个结果感到介怀。”吉尔-加拉德随手点亮了烛台，对书桌另一头说道，“遇到旗鼓相当的对手，胜负不过是一念之间的事，谁都有可能赢。”  
  
“我知道。”埃尔隆德低下头揉了揉酸麻的手腕，掌心似乎至今仍能感受到刀柄的震鸣。  
  
“今晚的事，我必须要向你道谢，埃尔隆德。”在年轻半精灵惊讶的目光中，至高王诚挚地说，“一则为你挺身而出对我与我族的维护，二则为你的应战及时缓和了当时的局面，三则……”他微笑道，“三则，为你和你的对手奉献了一场如此精彩的较量。”  
  
  
  
是的，当时吉尔-加拉德就站在主位上，见证着喧闹的宴席渐渐安静下来，台下的诺多与辛达专注于擂台上的一举一动，一时忘却了争执，忘却了仇视。精灵们的视线追逐着一招招刀光剑影的来回，解读着一次次势均力敌的博弈，最终沉醉于欣赏鸦黑和浅金的发丝旋舞成绚烂的光网，欣慰自己一族的英杰忠烈终究不会后继无人。  
  
而台上的两个少年精灵自己，随着打斗，心境也渐渐变化。当武器相撞的那一刻，剑鸣铮然，埃尔隆德的胸口升起了前所未有的兴奋感，而他的对手也变得前所未有的认真。金发辛达的招式十分华丽，但绝非虚有其表的炫技，剑刃舞动间总会划出无法预测的轨迹，力量也很惊人；埃尔隆德冷静地判断着剑势，相比之下他的剑法要朴素得多，但严密的防御却将那些诡谲的攻击路数都悉数封死。  
  
格挡、击刺、闪避、对垒……他从未打得如此酣畅淋漓。  
  
自己为何会走上擂台呢？理由好像已不再重要。  
  
自己所谋求的是什么呢？结果好像也已不再重要。  
  
周遭的声音和色彩都远去了，他只能听到自己的呼吸声、金属的撞击声与利刃破空而来的呼啸。偌大的阿尔达世界似乎只存于这数尺见方的擂台，万千生灵徒留了执剑相对的他与他。  
  
当裁判宣布出界时，他甚至没有反应过来自己身在何处，心中竟没有丝毫落败的遗憾；而对面那双冰蓝的眼眸中也没有属于胜者的欢欣，反而是和自己一模一样的恍惚，几缕金发凌乱地贴在白皙的额角，一滴汗珠从长睫上滚落。  
  
  
  
“但你看起来并不开心。”吉尔-加拉德的话语打断了埃尔隆德对比赛过程的追忆，“你的心并没有在这场畅快的对决中得到满足么，还是说，你真的很喜欢那件奖品而怀有不甘吗？”他笑着问。  
  
“不，不是。”埃尔隆德急切地否定，“虽然那确实是极品的武器，但它并不属于我，我也并未感到不甘。”  
  
吉尔-加拉德点点头：“工匠铸造武器，而武器亦会选择主人。这副刀剑选择了欧洛斐尔之子，如此而已。”  
  
当胜利后从吉尔-加拉德手中接过长剑，年轻辛达并没有把它举起或横在胸前，而是随意向下挥动了一下，将剑尖指向了地面。冷色长锋仿佛成为了他身体和意志的延伸，而他本人，正恰似一柄出鞘的金色利刃。  
  
“他确实，像是这副刀剑天生的主人。”回忆着那个画面，埃尔隆德喃喃自语。  
  
  
  
吉尔-加拉德叹了口气，转了话题：  
  
“奈斯特理安（Nestorion）已经来找我抱怨过了，你这次出手打擂让他很生气。你知道，你师父对你可是寄予厚望。”   
  
埃尔隆德感到一丝愧疚，他的这位师父之所以成为林顿最负盛名的医者，正因为他对自身比对徒弟还要严苛，不允许治愈能力有一丝一毫的损毁，为此甚至终生茹素。  
  
“我安抚他说放宽心这是比武点到为止，一不杀生二不见血，该放下那些双树纪的老家伙才会严格奉行的过时观念了，这戒律也就在维林诺才适用，在如今的中洲根本不现实。结果我的首席御医气得当场拂袖走人，连头痛药都没给我开。”  
  
“……我很抱歉，陛下。”  
  
“不怪你，大概也是我自己多嘴建议他没事可以尝试一下肉食，不要一直吃素。”  
  
“…………”  
  
  
  
“所以啊……”吉尔-加拉德收起笑脸，交叉起十指，目光越过书桌，洞察如星芒。他认真地问道，“埃尔隆德，你究竟是怎么想的呢？”  
  
埃尔隆德回视着这位于自己如兄如父如师长的精灵王，明白了他所问的到底是什么。  
  
  
  
非比寻常的治疗能力是伊露维塔赐予少数精灵的天赋，但埃尔达认为，即便是在完全合法和必要的情况下，杀生也会损害精灵的治愈力。  
  
医治与战斗、治愈与杀戮，南辕北辙，相斥相悖，取此舍彼，难以兼得。  
  
  
  
烛焰陡然爆出一颗火星，与封存的某段幼年记忆相合在一起……  
  
  
  
  
不安律动的火苗照耀着桌上的器皿，瓶中鲜红的酒液宛如残血。  
  
颜色同样刺目的，是烛火前高大精灵的红发。  
  
“……玛卡劳瑞（Makalaurë），这便是你所想的？”  
  
黑发歌者手扶琴弦，空洞地凝视着烛火，许久后他沉声道：“那颗新晋升起的星辰赐予了中洲所有生灵光明与希望，却赐予了我们最无谓的虚妄。”  
  
“它是一颗宝钻幻化的，它在提醒我们至今未能履行的誓言。”  
  
“可它也在提醒我们迄今所犯下的罪孽……或许我们该放手了，兄长。”  
  
迈兹洛斯拍案而起，酒器倾倒碎裂，碎片割伤了他的左手，他用这唯一的、染血的手攥住了弟弟的前襟。  
  
“难道你感受不到吗？那誓言正疯狂地折磨着我们，一日比一日剧烈！我没有一夜不梦见埃瑞德威斯林的暗夜、桑戈洛锥姆的悬崖、安法乌格砾斯的平原、多瑞亚斯的长廊、西瑞安的河滩，甚至我醒着的时候眼前亦是如此！”他痛苦地低吼，手指在紧攥中战栗，“我何尝不想放手，何尝不想就此止歇，但我们的声音如何能传出世界的范围令伊露维塔听闻？我们在疯狂中曾以祂之名起誓，倘若食言，就让永恒的黑暗降临于吾身。除祂之外，谁能终止誓言？谁能解救我们？”  
  
“如果无人能解救我们，那么我们无论守誓还是毁誓，都将注定落入永恒的黑暗。”玛格洛尔音调平静，却同样痛苦，“但若是毁誓，我们的双手不会沾染更多的恶与血。”  
  
“你——”迈兹洛斯还想说些什么，却被一阵啼哭声打断。  
  
虚掩的房门被撞开，黑发的幼童哭着跑了进来，后面跟着他一模一样的双胞胎兄弟。  
  
“埃尔洛斯，别哭，没事的。”玛格洛尔俯身安慰哭泣的孩子，迈兹洛斯也松开了手。然而就在此时，一双幼小的手覆上了他右臂的护甲。  
  
仿佛赤龙被触及最薄弱的鳞片，红发精灵的眼中条件反射地闪过一道警戒的怒火，但他随即发现，灼烧在自己心头的毒焰似乎慢慢地平息下来。  
  
他低头望向那双清澈纯净的灰色眼眸。  
  
这个孩子……  
  
  
  
“麦提莫（Maitimo）？”玛格洛尔觉察到兄长的异样，唤道。  
  
迈兹洛斯没有回答，他拉过那双小手放在自己的左手上，那道被碎片割开的伤口便止住了血，过了一会儿竟有了愈合的趋势。  
  
“不会错的，玛卡劳瑞，这孩子有治愈者的天赋。”  
  
玛格洛尔露出惊讶的神色，他也靠过来翻看那双稚嫩的小手，反复确认着。  
  
“埃尔隆德，你想做一个医者吗？”  
  
年幼的半精灵懵懂地看着他，似是在思考。埃尔汶双子的眼睛拥有完全一样的颜色和形状，但眼底的神色已然不同——这一双灰眸更显沉静和早熟。正如在山洞中发现他们的时候，他的孪生弟弟在瀑布前玩水，而他就坐在那儿，静静地仰望着头顶的星穹。  
  
“那样的话，我能帮助更多的人吗？就像……”他望向红发精灵，小心翼翼地问，“就像刚刚帮助您一样？”  
  
两个成年精灵同时一怔，仿佛被钉在了原地。许久后，迈兹洛斯移开了视线，面容没入阴影；而玛格洛尔半跪下来，颤抖的手抚上年幼半精灵的肩头。  
  
  
  
埃尔隆德至今都清晰地记得，养父当时所说的话语，还有那双忧郁疲惫的双眸深处隐隐泛动的波光：  
  
“是的，我的孩子。你会用你的双手修复这片伤毁的大地，救赎那些痛楚的灵魂。伊露维塔赐予治愈者天赋，也将回之以福报。安居于罗瑞尔林湖心的维丽埃丝缇将庇佑你，你会远离杀伐与战火，你会平安地长大……永远平安无忧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
埃尔隆德低头凝视自己的双手，幼小的手掌早已长大，修长干净的手指骨节分明，掌心和虎口的薄茧一直不曾消褪——那是孩提时代费艾诺的两位长子教授自己和弟弟基础剑术时就留下的痕迹（他长大之后才知道，这种所谓“防身用的基础剑术”的威力有多大）。  
  
而自从他来到林顿开始学习医术，除了一些练习和切磋，这双手更多地与药草书籍为伍，童年漂泊的灵魂也慢慢在药香与书香间得到平定与安憩。  
  
他以为他会就此满足，遵从师父的教诲安安分分做一个医者，然而今晚与金发辛达的打斗，唤起了他内心某种涌动不已的渴望。  
  
这种渴望并不是今日才出现，它仿佛一直沉睡于他的灵魂深处，根植在他的血液之中。  
  
  
  
漫长沉默后，他深吸一口气，缓缓地说：  
  
“陛下，如果我说，自宣誓对您效忠的那一刻起，我就从未想过安居于后方；如果我说，今天我才彻底意识到，若有一天战争的阴影再一次席卷大地，我渴望在第一声号角吹响的时候就行军在王旗之下，而不是直到最后的关头才拿起武器自保，您会否觉得，天真又可笑？”  
  
“我自然不会。”吉尔-加拉德面色严肃，“所以你觉得该顺从本心做一个战士吗？”  
  
“……我不知该如何作答。我是想，但我同时也不想放弃做一个医者，这是伊露维塔赋予我的能力与责任。每当伤者在师父和我的照料下恢复了健康，那都是我最喜悦满足的时刻。”  
  
“埃尔隆德，你知道，治愈术和战斗，这二者是矛盾的。”  
  
“是的，我知道。可是……”他欲言又止，再三的犹豫后终于忍不住开口，“难道真的没有两全的办法么？我曾在书上看到过，一些特殊的宝石或圣器能为佩戴者提供治愈的力量，那是否……是否可以抵御治愈力的伤损？”  
  
“我想你指的是刚多林工匠埃奈第尔制造的精灵宝石埃莱萨，传说透过它可以看见枯败之物完好、老迈之人年轻。凯勒布林博非常渴望复制埃莱萨，却一直无法成功，他很无奈地告诉我，因那绿宝石里禁锢的是第一纪元未曾残损的日光。”吉尔加拉德深深叹了口气，“埃尔隆德，这个问题我今日恐怕只能给你一个失望的答案，毕竟，大工匠之孙目前对此都无能为力。”  
  
果然是我太贪心了么……埃尔隆德悻悻地想。  
  
吉尔加拉德拍了拍他的肩：“你也不用太失落，以凯勒布林博那一路钻到底的执着劲头，谁知道未来会怎样？现在嘛，我有另一件东西想给你看。”  
  
只见至高王脸上浮现了一种神秘莫测的表情，他取出一只狭长的木匣置于桌面上，示意黑发半精灵打开它。  
  
“从未有规矩说比武次名不值得获赠一件礼物。再者，我也算你在林顿的半个监护人，这项诺多的传统也该由我履行。”  
  
  
  
一把精灵长剑静静躺在箱内的黑色丝绒上，在被星光之宴上的那副刀剑震撼之后，短短几个小时内，埃尔隆德再一次体会到了同样的惊艳感。  
  
事实上它们是有几分相似的，相似的纤长流线，相似的银色寒芒，相似的独属于精灵的优雅与高贵。可细辨之下它们又有着如此不同的气质，它的弧度更弯剑柄更长，更适合双手抡动或单手劈砍，对力量的要求更高；摒弃了精致镂雕的刀身显得更为厚重而坚固，璀璨的鎏金藤叶富有秩序感地盘绕在木质剑柄上，又在剑身上延展出一段海浪般的韵律——典型的诺多工艺，典型的诺多审美。  
  
不知为何，它给予年轻的诺多一种异乎寻常的熟悉感，剑中似乎有一个温柔的声音，在婉转呼唤他的名字。  
  
指尖不由自主地触碰上银色的剑身，轻声诵读出镌刻其上以腾格瓦字母写就的铭文：  
  
“Aen estar Hadhafang ichathol hen, thand arod dan i thang an i arwen.  
  
‘此刃名曰哈德哈风：高贵的御敌之器，为高贵的女子而铸。’”   
  
【This blade is calledHadhafang, a noble defense against the enemy throng for a noble lady. 】  
  
“它曾属于刚多林公主、图尔巩之女伊缀尔•凯勒布林达尔。”年轻的至高王如同父兄般微笑着，“Elfling，我没法把你祖母留给你父亲的宝石给你，但至少我可以还你一把你祖母留给你父亲的剑。”  
  
  
  
如被召唤牵引般地，他慢慢地伸出手去，执起了这柄银色的长剑，在那镜面般的剑身上，埃尔隆德似乎看到了一个金发女子悲伤而坚毅的身影，她高举着长剑，犹如黑暗中的一柱明灯，护佑着成队的老弱妇孺穿越阴寒险峻、危机四伏的谷中裂隙。  
  
不，那不是唯一的景象。  
  
他看见一个身影千里单骑驰骋过茫茫烟尘，号角声声，掣电轰雷；  
  
他看见一个身影孤身一人穿越了重重暗影，白衣猎猎，不让须眉；  
  
他看见一个身影孑然挺立在灰烬平原之上，高喊黎明之名，擎着蓝银交织的旗帜迎向烈焰与黑斧，无惧无畏；  
  
他看见一个身影兀自抛下冠冕，登上高高的白塔，固守在断壁颓垣的城墙与浓烟滚滚的火海之中，至死不退；  
  
……  
  
他看见，他看见一艘耀着白焰的航船，航行于浩浩穹苍之海，所行处，黑龙陨翼，黑塔崩毁，群星皆黯，失色于那难以逼视的明辉。  
  
  
  
他抬起头，对上至高王会意的目光。  
  
是的，那种炽烈涌动的血液一直存在于他的身体里，他们的身体里，他们父辈的身体里。  
  
蓝底银星王旗之下每一位芬威的后裔，都内心坚定，勇敢无畏。  
  
  
  
许久许久的沉寂后，年少半精灵以掌抚心，欠身颔首，除了一个郑重的致礼，他真的不知要如何表达心中的谢意与敬意。  
  
而至高王只抱以惯常的笑容：“不必谢我，我只是归还属于你家族的东西。其实原本想等到你成年后，也考虑过要不要给你弟弟，他看起来好像对刀剑更感兴趣。但如今我便知道，哈德哈风也选择了你，你是它命中注定的新一任主人，它的传奇等待你来续写。”  
  
“是。”这一字，如同一个重如千金的承诺。  
  
  
  
“好了，别这么严肃，”吉尔-加拉德轻扣了一下桌面，“说起来，你还真有一个更应该感谢的对象，若不是他，这把剑也不会在我这里。”他卖关子似的顿了顿，“就是今日你这位对手的父亲。”  
  
“欧洛斐尔大人？”埃尔隆德惊呼出口，这确实是个意想不到的对象。  
  
“是的，如果不是他，你祖母传给你父亲的佩剑恐怕要永远失落于西瑞安河的芦苇沼中了。”  
  
  
  
那一日他收到河口遇袭的消息，便当即与奇尔丹率领船队赶去支援，然而由于风向不利，他们终究是来迟了，第三次亲族残杀的鲜血业已染红了冰冷的河水。  
  
他赶紧安排幸存者乘船返回巴拉尔岛，以免迈兹洛斯的军队乘胜追来，或是魔苟斯趁精灵两败俱伤之际降下毁灭性的一击。此时他接到通报，还有一小队辛达战士依然在冒险搜索战场，为寻找埃尔汶下落不明的两个孩子，也为了……  
  
“为首的那个银发辛达说，他们必须要把牺牲战士的武器都带回去，送还给他们的亲人，不能让它们埋没在泥沼血污里，或落入敌人的手中。”他的亲随报告说。  
  
他立刻也派了一队人马寻找双子的踪迹，然而无功而返。最终至高王不顾一众手下反对，执意等到最后一批精灵安全撤离海港，才登上自己的航船。  
  
当他的船刚抵达巴拉尔岛的港口，属下便送来一只木箱，箱子里有佩剑、双刀、匕首、长弓，有的已经破损，有的沾染了血迹，但明显看得出，全部都是诺多族的工艺，许多雕刻着刚多林与纳国斯隆德的家纹，当然，没有一把属于费艾诺众子麾下。哈德哈风被单独装在一只木匣中，不知是看出了它的特殊专门分拣出来擦拭过，还是它一直被妥善地保存于此从未动用。  
  
“这是谁送来的？”他问属下。  
  
“就在刚才，应该是最后上船的那批辛达中的一位，他撂下箱子就立马带人走了，一句话都没留，好像恨不得马上摆脱掉它一样……诶陛下您去哪儿？”  
  
他快步追出码头，只来得及捕捉到一个策马而去的背影。  
  
他记住了视野尽头那染着褪色血迹的银色长发。  
  
  
  
“后来我从凯勒博恩那里得知，他们那一代多瑞亚斯贵族，都曾蒙受贝烈格和玛布隆的指点，欧洛斐尔的天分很高，深受玛布隆器重，在军中担任要职；而玛布隆战死，多瑞亚斯失去了最强大的将领，军政也曾一度混乱。迪奥继位之后，是欧洛斐尔执掌了军队的事务，他曾率领卫队在明霓国斯的街巷中反击以拖延住进攻者的脚步，最终也是他和残部护送埃尔汶公主和幸存的妇孺在风雪中穿越森林与河沼，辗转迁至西瑞安河口。  
  
“这些或许足以证明一个战士的能力，但真正令我佩服的，是经历了这么多可怖的战乱，哈林顿的精灵都在享受来之不易的和平，尽可能让自己的孩子恢复到曾经美丽安环带庇佑下的生活节奏中，而他让尚未成年的儿子早早接触的，是包括我在内你的几位监护人至今都未敢教授于你的东西。”  
  
埃尔隆德心中一凛：“难道说……他教给他儿子的是……实战……？”  
  
“不错，实战剑术，不同于擂台比试，是彻彻底底的战场杀伐之道，血与火中淬炼而出的经验，这也是你未能取胜的一个原因。不过我相信他儿子对这些剑招做了改良，加入了很多个性化的东西，让它们看起来更华丽炫目。哈，是这个阶段的少年会做的事。等他到了一定的年纪，就会知道这些花哨的表面功夫都是浪费力气。”  
  
“那您到了这个年纪了么？”埃尔隆德忍住笑问。  
  
“我嘛，介于两者之间，正在向着朴实无华的境界迈进。”还不满两百岁的至高王眨眨眼回答道。  
  
他没有告诉埃尔隆德，他在剑光里看到了某些不安的东西，一些在这个年轻辛达身上还不太明显的东西，被他花哨的招数和年少轻狂的气质所遮蔽的东西。  
  
——那是一意孤行的独断、义无反顾的孤勇，还有玉石俱焚的决绝。  
  
这令他不安，却同时亦令他感到熟稔和相惜。  
  
或许待到有机会与这小子的父亲比试一场，才能印证自己所感是否是错觉。  
  
  
  
“我曾听闻欧洛斐尔十分宠爱他的独子，但今日所见，显然他并不想让儿子做一个受父荫庇无忧享乐的贵胄子弟，他对他有更高远更沉重的期待。我毫不怀疑瑟兰迪尔会成长为一个优秀的战士，他的父亲尊重每一把捍卫过生命与荣耀的武器，其子定也不会辱没那副宝剑的锋芒。”  
  
“我也相信如此。”  
  
再也没有谁比与之交手的对手更有资格做出评价。埃尔隆德想象着，如果那个金色的身影不在擂台上而是在真正的战场间，会是怎样的画面。  
  
冥冥中眼前似有一番图景：那是一个名为死亡的巨大漩涡，而他就是漩涡的中心，闪亮的剑刃破开重围，切断北风，划出由纷飞的雪花和四溅的鲜血组成的轨迹，浅金的发丝飒沓飞扬，任凭苍白的结晶与殷红的液珠交替着降落其上。  
  
极致的残酷与极致的美。  
  
  
  
吉尔-加拉德冲有点走神的半精灵晃了晃手指：“当然，现在他还太年轻，没经历过战场的洗礼，招式够漂亮却远不够狠厉，我注意到他有几招直冲你面门而来却临时收住了剑势，不过——”一个促狭的弧度爬上嘴角，“可能是不忍心伤着你吧？”  
  
“My Lord！”上司不正经的调侃来得猝不及防，埃尔隆德红着耳朵尖窘迫地表示抗议。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”年轻的至高王爆出一串笑声，又稍微收敛了一些，“说真的，也许你们会成为很好的朋友。”  
  
他靠回椅背，今晚第一次露出了一丝倦色，  
  
“那样的话，我这次星光之宴也不算办得太失败。”  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
在自己的书桌前，埃尔隆德阅读着手中的书籍。  
  
他一晚上都没有躺下休息，大脑一直维持着兴奋。  
  
吉尔-加拉德借给他一堆关于排兵布阵、战争策略、战时补给等等方面的书，还答应空闲之时可以亲自辅导他一些实战剑法。  
  
“至于你师父那边，你自己去摆平，顺便让他把头痛药给我开来。”至高王如是说。  
  
  
  
又读完了一章，认真地做好了读书笔记，抬头才发现天已经大亮了。  
  
望着撒满窗棂的阳光，他无奈地笑了，思索了一下又执起羽毛笔，往笔记最后添上了几行字。  
  
这时门外传来了一些动静。  
  
“埃尔隆德，你最好快点出来一下。”  
  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
  
“外面有个家伙找你，”传话的精灵抽了抽嘴角，“昨天那个家伙。”  
  
  
  
埃尔隆德带着惊疑的心情走到门口，看到他出现了，这位不速之客才从马上跃下。  
  
今日他穿了一身黑底绣银线的轻便猎装，一个戒指都没戴却戴了皮质护腕，侧边鬓发梳成了简单利落的辫子拢住脑后披散的金发，昨晚的战利品一把被他挎在身侧，另一把插在马背上的行囊中。  
  
这个架势，他来此的目的简直昭然若揭。  
  
于是埃尔隆德高高扬起了眉：  
  
“昨天你不是赢了吗？又来做什么？”  
  
“谁说不能再比一场？既然我们都已获得了新的武器。”敏锐的目光向黑发诺多腰上的哈德哈风投去一瞥，又换成一种兼具无赖和无辜的神情锁定了灰色的眼瞳，“难道你不想？”  
  
“佛林顿的至高王城可不是一个容许阁下肆意玩闹的地方。”埃尔隆德绷着脸，用最严肃的语气说。  
  
还没等对方张口反驳，他突然话锋一转，“但我想蓝山脚下的森林可以，森林边还有溪流和开阔的草地。”  
  
  
  
冰蓝色的眼瞳诧异地注视着他，随后突然漾出了笑。  
  
刹那间，冰雪消融，春光忽至。  
  
埃尔隆德也控制不住笑了出来。  
  
笑声中，金发精灵握住剑柄致了一礼：  
  
“瑟兰迪尔——请赐教。”  
  
他也如他一样重新报上了自己的名字：  
  
“埃尔隆德——接受你的挑战。”  
  
  
  
  
  
微风拂过桌案上才刚写罢的笔记，吹干俊秀字迹间尚未干透的墨痕。  
  
  
  
“我们暂且不会离开这片伤毁的土地，这片土地需要医者，也需要战士。  
  
我已预见他会成长为一个优秀的战士，我希望，我亦能如此。  
  
如果真有那么一天，我渴望与他并肩而战。  
  
当我们的刀尖不必相对，而是指向共同的敌人。我相信，在那时，芬威与埃尔威的族人将一同重拾失落的荣光，还有，  
  
那远在日月升起之前、最古老的星光之下，奎维耶能的水畔便已缔结的友谊。”

  
  


TBC

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注释  
> 1、本文星星采用二家星芬巩之子设定，问就是我喜欢黑发配蓝银衣服  
> 2、本章时间线依然为林顿最早那几年，这时候少年领主60岁出一点头，少年大王90多岁靠100  
> 3、哈德哈风完全是电影原创设计，原著并没有提及一点领主的武器。领主这把“他奶奶的剑”与大王这把“全组最贵的剑”出自同一位设计师——weta的首席概念设计师Daniel Falconer之手，他本人也是一个狂热的托尔金粉，那句著名的“Thranduil in my mind started out as the anti–Elrond”便是出自他之口。  
> 4、奈斯特理安（Nestorion），这是个我原创的角色，设定是领主少年时代的医术老师，辛达语词根“nesta-”= to heal，治愈，这个名字即为“治愈者之子”。  
> 5、这一章其实另一个名字可以叫《小领主的职业选择》23333，关于治愈与杀生的描述可以参见《埃尔达精灵的风俗与社会准则》，资料很好找  
> 养父岳父干爹亲爹都登场了哈（亲爹出场费太贵就打个酱油）——领主你各种爸爸都齐活了【。


	3. 头发 （The Hair）

> 所有的埃尔达精灵都拥有美丽的头发（并且尤其能被魅|力出众的头发吸引）。  
>    
>  ——《中洲历史》第十二卷，“The Shibboleth of Fëanor”  
>    
>    
> 

“这么说，你这次去埃林沃恩，在那座森林里遇见了德鲁伊甸人，和他们在一起呆了四个月？”  
  
“四个半月。他们也是当时从西瑞安河口迁徙过来的，嘿，哥你能想象吗，他们长得有点像矮人，其貌不扬的，但笑声特别温暖有感染力。”  
  
春日的阳光慵懒地撒落在马厩的干草垛上，笼罩着一匹灰色的马儿和两个正在刷洗照料它的少年——他们有着一模一样的脸庞、灰色的眼睛和如墨般的黑发。  
  
  
  
“我当然能想象。他们属于伊甸人的一个分支，虽然生活风俗比较原始，但也是自由善良的民族，据说在第一纪元他们的祖先还接纳了哈拉丁家族的祖先一起聚居。看得出他们对你非常友善，对Mithroch也是。”左边的黑发少年温和地拍了拍马儿的额头，微笑着说。  
  
“是的，我和他们的首领差不多称兄道弟快拜把子了，临走时他带着族人一直把我送出森林直到海边上。这四个半月的游历总体来说非常愉快，受益匪浅，除了伙食有点差。”右边的少年把鲜嫩的苜蓿草倒到马槽里，看马儿迫不及待埋头吃起来，“你看，Mithroch都饿疯了，那边的草料有点粗，确实不如佛林顿的。”他掸干净手上的草，站直身子看向他的双胞胎兄长，“不说我了，说说你吧，埃尔隆德，你什么时候把你那位辛达朋友介绍给我认识？”  
  
“啊？哦，你说瑟兰迪尔，呃……那个……”埃尔隆德支吾了一下，修长的手指下意识地绞着马鬃。  
  
“哥，别告诉我今天又不行？”见他这样，埃尔洛斯差点跳起来，“七个月了，你俩认识七个多月了，我连他一面都没见过！埃尔贝瑞丝啊！真是不敢相信！”  
  
  
  
已经七个月了吗？埃尔隆德也有点不敢相信。感觉像是昨天，又像是已经过去了一千年。  
  
自从那场不打不相识的星光之宴后，他和瑟兰迪尔很快成为了朋友，经常一起结伴游玩，去森林探索（一般是他看瑟兰迪尔打猎或者瑟兰迪尔看他采集药草，他自己还是尽量不杀生），去城外策马，去灰港看船，瑟兰迪尔得空就跑来佛林顿找他，他也会去辛达聚居的哈林顿。对此，欧洛斐尔是有点不太高兴的——瑟兰迪尔没怎么说但他感觉有几次这位朋友是偷跑出来的；但吉尔-加拉德乐见其成，为此还把去哈林顿找凯勒博恩办事的任务都委派给了他。  
  
他们当然算不上形影不离但也算是经常见面，饶是这样，自己的双胞兄弟竟然至今没见过这位好友，确实不是他这边的问题。  
  
  
  
“真是不敢相信。”埃尔洛斯蹲在地上委屈地嘟着嘴重复道，“我还是你亲弟弟吗？”  
  
“你仔细想想，埃尔洛斯，我们刚认识那会你在舒恩河上游找物资，好不容易回来了你又去灰港的船坞呆了一个月还闭了关我们去找你都没见到人，待你出关我本来安排好介绍你们认识，谁知瑟兰迪尔的父亲以他贪玩耽误了剑术训练把他禁足了好几天，然后你就驾船去探索埃林沃恩，离开了整整五个月……你说，这大半年来我连亲弟弟的面都没见上几次，要怎么介绍他认识我的新朋友？”埃尔隆德一次性说完了这些，喘了一大口气。  
  
埃尔洛斯望着天琢磨了一会：  
  
“好吧我承认，确实是我的问题。”  
  
但马上他又跳起来拍了一下马槽：“我简直不敢信我的运气能这么差！他来得绝对很频繁，我回来的时候往佛林顿的大街上绕了一圈都听到好多精灵在谈论你们俩。”  
  
“他来得也没有那么多……啊？他们说什么了？”  
  
“有聊到几个月前你们在星光之宴上的那场对决，也有说起前几天你们又在城里比试了骑术——听说他训了一匹让几个成年精灵都棘手的烈马？还有的说看你俩在街上走在一起的样子挺赏心悦目的，哦这么说的主要是一些女孩子。”  
  
“是这样吗？”埃尔隆德对此也没什么概念，毕竟大街上也不装镜子。  
  
不过瑟兰迪尔当初在晚宴上闹了这么大一出，而今没有给佛林顿的大多数诺多居民留下反感的印象，他还是挺开心的，他的辛达朋友在擂台和马背上的风采确实令人折服。  
  
但是为了训马把手磨得血痕道道，还毫无自觉懒洋洋笑看自己急急找药焦头烂额，这点太太太让人生气了。咬着后槽牙地帮上完药后，他决定下次再和瑟兰迪尔出去玩得随身备着一盒自制的药膏。  
  
  
  
“我还听见了一些刚多林出身的精灵说，你们的样子让他们想到了当年并肩走在白石城池中的那两位精灵领主……”埃尔洛斯顿了顿，略显不悦撇撇嘴，“我觉得这个类比有点不太吉利。”  
  
“呃……我想他们指的应该是我俩的发色吧。金花家族的格洛芬德尔领主与涌泉家族的埃克西里昂领主是两位伟大的战士，为了保护我们的祖父母、父亲和刚多林的族人去往了曼督斯的殿堂。他们都是史诗歌谣中传唱的最英勇最俊美的精灵，拿我们这些小辈与之相提并论，哪怕仅仅是发色相似，实在有失敬意，也未免太令人惶恐愧赧了。”  
  
他语重心长地对弟弟说，心下却暗暗记住了这个类比。以至于近一千六百年后，在抗击索隆日益强大的势力之时，已经成为吉尔-加拉德副官的埃尔隆德第一次见到了这位被维拉传送回中洲的上古英雄，就只顾盯着那头卷曲的金发，发表了一句没过大脑的开场白：  
  
“这不一样，你不是直的。”  
  
格洛芬德尔大惊，从此对这位智慧的精灵忠心追随。金花领主感叹着后生可畏，想不通图尔巩王的曾外孙明明与自己素昧平生，却能在初次见面第一眼就看破了自己的取向。  
  
此乃后话。  
  
  
  
埃尔洛斯叹着气：“所以今天还是见不到他么？”  
  
“我很抱歉，我也没想到你昨晚会回来。”埃尔隆德也遗憾时机不巧，“今天是他一百周岁的生日，他父亲在哈林顿给他办了一场成年礼，仪式很盛大恐怕也很繁琐，他得在那儿呆上一整天。”  
  
这是前几天见面时瑟兰迪尔告诉他的，他看起来对这种充满繁琐传统礼仪的典礼也不是特别期待。  
  
“我Ada本来也不太喜欢这种，但是他觉得如今在哈林顿举办一场多瑞亚斯传统的成年礼很有必要，我也认为他是对的。他们几个月前就开始筹办了，我在酒窖看到了几十桶多温尼安！真不知道他们从哪里搞到这么多，不过那天我终于可以放开喝个够了，未成年精灵不准饮酒的条令对我失效了。”他说得兴奋，好像这条令之前对他有约束似的。  
  
  
  
“哇，真令人羡慕。”埃尔洛斯听着，对那些葡萄酒也十分向往。  
  
“是啊。”埃尔隆德走到弟弟身边，“埃尔洛斯，你还记得Nana以前给我们讲的睡前故事么？千石窟宫殿中点着无数琥珀和萤石制成的金色灯盏，夜莺在其间啼鸣，犹如罗瑞恩的花园。即将成年的精灵在典礼上接受亲友的祝福，由父亲为他们戴上象征身份的第一顶正式的额冠，王后也会亲手为他们佩上用妮芙瑞迪尔花编织的胸针和花环，彼时整个多瑞亚斯的生灵都会为新成年的首生子歌唱。”  
  
在兄长温柔怀念的声音里，开朗的黑发少年却敛去了笑容。  
  
“我不记得了，而且Nana自己根本没有过成年礼。”  
  
他背过身去，默不作声地收拾着马槽。  
  
  
  
埃尔隆德默默地注视着弟弟的背影，手指在衣袖中紧攥。他希望时间回溯到几分钟之前。  
  
他不该提起这些的，他不该提的。是他的错。  
  
“抱歉，埃尔洛斯，我……对不起。”  
  
“你用不着道歉，不是你的错，从来不是的。”  
  
没有回应，埃尔洛斯转过身看了一眼哥哥的表情，深深叹了一口气，他凑到马儿耳边一边揉着马鬃一边说：“嘿，Mithroch，你快告诉这位喜欢背负一切的未来大智者，他不用为不是自己的错而道歉。”  
  
精灵马舒服得冲着埃尔隆德的头顶打了个响鼻。  
  
“如果他真有什么该道歉的，就是像恶龙藏宝一样藏着掖着一个新朋友，甚至舍不得介绍给亲爱的弟弟认识一下。”埃尔洛斯假装气鼓鼓地说。  
  
这下埃尔隆德被逗得有些哭笑不得：  
  
“不是说时间真的不凑巧么？——话说回来，埃尔洛斯，你觉不觉得你近来呆在林顿的时间确实太少了点？”  
  
埃尔洛斯没看他，继续逗弄着马儿，答非所问：“哥，如果已经决定选择精灵的命运，就不该抱怨时间太少。”  
  
“精灵为什么不能抱怨时间太少？”埃尔隆德失笑，有点莫名其妙，“实际上我现在经常感觉时间过得太快。”  
  
和你在一起的时候是这样，和他在一起的时候，也是这样。  
  
也不知道是什么原因，每次分别说“再见”的时候，距离见面之时的那一声“喂”，好像仅仅相隔一眨眼的功夫。  
  
  
  
“喂！”  
  
唉，想着想着都出现幻听了。  
  
然而随之而来急促的马蹄声和弟弟脸上的表情告诉埃尔隆德，那不是幻听。  
  
他即刻转身望去。  
  
视野尽头，一匹眼熟的白色烈马朝他们迎面驰来，马鬃飘扬，四蹄疾踏，踏得周遭雀鸟惊起，一片飞沙走石；马上的骑手一袭宽大的斗篷，灌入满满的风，疾驰中他一把掀去了斗篷的兜帽，一头金发在脑后翻飞而起，散入夕阳的斜晖之中。  
  
  
  
这声势场面让三个生物一时都愣在原地。  
  
Mithroch整个马僵住大气都不喘，而弟弟在一边瞪大了双眼扯了扯他的衣角：  
  
“就是他吧？那个……瑟兰迪尔？”  
  
  
  
那当然是瑟兰迪尔。  
  
那只能是瑟兰迪尔  
  
但他从未见过这样的瑟兰迪尔。  
  
  
  
印象里的这个出身明霓国斯的辛达一直打扮得不太像个贵族，要么身着质地上乘但式样非常简单的素色短款便服，要么就是利落的深色猎装搭配做工考究的皮革护具，唯一一次见他穿了及踝的长袍还是那次林顿晚宴，然而当时那件礼服和如今罩在斗篷下的这件相比，简直可谓朴素，后者仅靠一方金银丝线织绣的衣角就让前者相形见绌。  
  
变化更大的是他的头发。  
  
平日里不配发饰也绝少编结的垂顺直发被挑出几绺梳成了精巧复杂的发辫，细看在浅金色的发丝间还点缀了几粒小小的珍珠；细密的银色枝蔓交织缠绕，在金发之间组成了一顶极其华丽的额冠，其上纤薄如蝉翼的叶片似乎是用半透明的翡翠镶嵌而成的，每一片都栩栩如生，摇曳着微妙的光晕；而两条素净银枝妥帖地绕在白皙的前额，挑起一颗水滴形的白宝石，悠悠地坠在眉心之间，耀如星辰。  
  
一声跫音踏响，日光与树影恍然间都黯淡了颜色。  
  
  
  
很多年之后，伊姆拉缀斯的领主还能忆起当时那一瞬的失神。  
  
那种感觉稍纵即逝，可千年都无法忘却。  
  
如果要形容……  
  
就像是在金色的春晖中迷了路。  
  
  
  
就在大脑停滞的这几秒，白马已经奔驰到了他们仨身前，马上这位俯下身一把拽住了他的上臂。  
  
“上来！”  
  
下一刻世界天旋地转，等反应过来，他已经坐在马背上、骑手的后方。  
  
“抓紧我！跑！”针对两个不同对象的指令言简意赅地下达，稍稍减速的马蹄再度提速，踢踏声密集到令人无法喘息，白马一记长嘶，绝尘而去。  
  
  
  
……  
  
在一骑红尘消散后持久的沉默中，埃尔洛斯终于阖上了嘴巴，和马儿面面相觑，大眼瞪小眼。  
  
“……Mithroch，你说，我们应该呼救吗？这里有人……有精强抢良家男精？”  
  
马儿甩了甩长鬃。  
  
“……你也觉得不是强抢是吗？我哥指不定还挺乐意？否则谁能这么轻松把他拽走？”  
  
马儿打了个响鼻。  
  
“……见色忘弟，是吧？”  
  
又一个响鼻。  
  
“……我好像懂他为什么要藏着掖着这个朋友了……哦虽然他不是故意的，但说实话，他要故意有这个想法完全可以理解嘛。”  
  
马儿轻轻咴了一声。  
  
“……诶，话说他怎么就刚好抓的是我哥呢？万一把我拽上马岂不是很尴尬？”  
  
  
  
========  
  
  
  
“瑟兰迪尔，究竟出了什么事？”  
  
白马已经跑出了佛林顿的王城，朝着城外的森林奔去，埃尔隆德一片茫然，不无担忧地问道。  
  
没有得到回答。  
  
风迎面刮来，他不得不眯起眼睛，金色的脑袋近在咫尺，可以清楚地辨认额冠在后脑上勾勒的每一道细密的花纹，虽然完全看不到那张脸上的表情，但他能感受到身前的后背紧紧地绷着。  
  
自相熟以来，他还从未见过他的朋友有过如此紧张的情绪。  
  
“瑟兰迪尔？”他又唤了一声。  
  
“我可以现在解释，如果你打算让我被灌进气管的风呛死的话。”  
  
埃尔隆德只好不再追问，默默闭嘴抓好前面银线织绣的衣袍，任凭被风扬起的金色发丝不时地蹭过脸颊。  
  
有点痒。  
  
  
  
白马穿过森林边缘，来到了绿草如茵的溪流之畔。  
  
他们经常来此地游玩、比剑、观星或者野炊。  
  
“Daro，Glossdal.”主人轻声令下，那匹名为“雪足”的马儿终于停下了脚步。金发辛达感激地拍了拍马背，长出一口气。  
  
“这下应该安全了，总不会找到这里来吧。”他嘀咕了一句，解开绑带甩落斗篷，跳下了马。  
  
把斗篷在马背上整理好，埃尔隆德也跟着下了马。  
  
“是你的成年礼上出了什么事么？”他一针见血地问。  
  
“嗯，其实也没什么大事。”那个金灿灿的背影没回头，径直朝溪边走去，“我从典礼之后的宴会上溜出来了。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
瑟兰迪尔坐到溪边一块石头上，对着水面把头上缀饰的米粒珍珠仔仔细细一颗颗地摘下来，收进口袋里，悠悠吐了四个字：  
  
“为你逃婚。”  
  
转回头，黑发诺多抱着胳膊一脸的不为所动。  
  
“好吧，不是为了你是为我自己，也不是逃婚，但也差不离了。”他开始动手暴力拆解那几绺复杂的编发，“怎么从来没人告诉我，成年礼的晚宴上不止有一溜装满多温尼安的酒桶，还有一溜排着队等着被介绍的贵族女眷？要不是今天我都不知道哈林顿有这么多未婚的辛达少女？以前多瑞亚斯的成年礼是这样的流程吗——嘶——”  
  
“别动。”  
  
一双手从后方接过被他扯了一半的可怜发辫，温柔地梳理开上面纠扯在一起的结。  
  
瑟兰迪尔放松下来，微微阖上眼睛，春日的风拂过河畔的垂柳又抚过他的眼睫，和脑后的手一样的轻柔。  
  
明明没喝几杯酒却感觉有点困了。  
  
  
  
“你这样偷跑出来你父亲会担心的。”  
  
“Ada他早就习惯了。”  
  
“正式的社交场合擅自离场还是有些不妥，毕竟你是今天的主角。”  
  
“你就别教育我了，等过几年你在成年礼上被你父母按着相亲就知道……”他突然意识到不对，猛地睁眼扭头，话还没说出口又被头发狠狠扯了一下。  
  
  
  
那只温柔的手此时略强硬地把他的脑袋按了回去。  
  
“叫你别动。”  
  
瑟兰迪尔乖乖坐好，默然低头看向水面的倒影，身后的那个诺多正小心地把编入额冠用于固定的发丝一缕缕绕出来，神情认真又专注。  
  
“埃尔隆德？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“对不起。”  
  
“你不用道歉。”又挑出一缕发丝，黑发半精灵笑得若有所思，“不久前有一位智者告诉我：你不用为不是自己的错而道歉。”  
  
“再说，”他继续道，“如果是吉尔-加拉德大人负责为埃尔洛斯和我操办成年礼的话，他自己到现在还是孑然一身，应该也不好意思催我。”  
  
瑟兰迪尔也噗地笑了。  
  
“其实父亲也不想让我早早定亲，百岁之前就找到伴侣携手终身几乎都是双树纪元的事了，他自己结婚就很晚。他说我该在这种社交场合学点东西，但我严重怀疑他办这个典礼就是为了看自己儿子的笑话。”想起自己被一群贵族女眷团团围住时，那个老精只是在远处袖手旁观，还含笑举杯遥相致意，瑟兰迪尔简直想翻白眼，“我宁可他逼我去练一万次最枯燥的挥剑。”  
  
“也许他就是想炫耀一下这个引以为傲的儿子。”埃尔隆德淡然地说。  
  
身前的辛达一怔，片刻后，他抚上那枚鹿首戒指，在夕阳中抑不住地扬起了唇角。  
  
  
  
  
  
解开最后一缕缠绕的编发，取下了额冠，那头金发终于恢复成平时的模样，自由地散落在肩头。  
  
埃尔隆德用指尖稍稍梳理了一下，浅金色的发丝非常柔软，也很垂顺，并没有因为编结成发辫而暂时变卷。  
  
也许这头美丽的金发被一种奇异的外力照拂着。他还记得第一次远远看到他的时候，在海边剧烈的风中，那头金发也只是微微的飘动，仿佛海风也舍不得吹乱它们似的。  
  
  
  
在佛林顿，埃尔隆德也见过好几位金发的诺多精灵，很多都来自菲纳芬家族。比如年轻的吉尔多·英格罗瑞安，芬威家族中最俊美也最受爱戴的芬罗德·费拉贡德的族人，他有一头自带微光的赤金色长发；更不用说至高王的堂姑母、那位高贵的加拉德瑞尔夫人，她优雅卷曲的头发碎金掺银、灿烂夺目，传说网罗了双圣树的光辉，连费艾诺都深深折服于此。  
  
可是他就是无端觉得，这个辛达接近于白金的长长直发是最为特别的。它或许稍稍融合了一些父亲山毛榉树皮般的银白色，但主要还是传承了母亲的金色。  
  
瑟兰迪尔说起过，他母亲是哈林顿另一位有名的辛达贵族阿姆狄尔的姐姐，姐弟俩的母系家族是有着凡雅血统的南多贵族、兰威之子德内梭尔的血亲——他们与凡雅的结合源于精灵西迁以前的姻缘，又在第一纪元初期进入了多瑞亚斯的领地，成为灰袍君王的臣属。  
  
在生育了一个美丽的金发女儿之后，瑟兰迪尔的外祖父母顺理成章地认为下一个孩子必然也是金发，准备好为其取名“瑁加拉德”（Malgalad），辛达词根“瑁（mal-）”即为金色之意，“galad”并非“光”而是“树（galadh）”这一词的缩写——以树木为名是多瑞亚斯王室贵族的传统。谁料想这个儿子竟然没能延续姐姐的惊喜，父母大失所望之后，只能为其改名“阿姆狄尔”（Amdir）。  
  
“舅舅这个名字起得确实有点草率，父亲他们有时候开玩笑会故意用瑁加拉德这个名字来称呼他，久而久之外人以为这是他的赠名，其实这是我们的家族笑话。”有一次在哈林顿见过那些辛达贵族之后，瑟兰迪尔把这个家族笑话悄悄分享给了他。  
  
“看佛林顿的菲纳芬族人，我原以为金发并不难遗传，后来才知并非如此。”  
  
“是这样，Ada订婚之后，他在军中被针对了好几年，用舅舅的话说，那段时间他的剑不是为了对抗美丽安环带之外的危险而是为了对抗环带之内的情敌们的挑战。辛葛王都在婚礼上调侃过，说他摘走了明霓国斯养育的唯一一朵金色的花蕾。Ada当时就说，到时候再还你们一朵不就得了。”金发辛达放下酒壶，嫌弃地撇撇嘴，“我可不是什么花蕾。”  
  
他那天可能有点微醉，与他分享了许多平时不会说起的家族趣事，但另一些事永远不会、也无须言明。  
  
埃尔隆德知道，好友记忆里那一抹美丽的金色光晕，早已随着明霓国斯的城垣一同陨落；如同他自己对于母亲的朦胧记忆，被永远封存在了西瑞安的水域。  
  
  
  
  
  
“好了吗？”感觉整个脑袋终于解放了的辛达接过取下的额冠，站起来看了一眼水中的倒影，“这样舒服多了。”  
  
是舒服多了。  
  
尽管之前被惊艳到，但埃尔隆德也是这么觉得：这一头金发天然就不需要任何装饰。  
  
  
  
诺多如果要表达对某位精灵的头发的喜爱之情，也许会去打造一堆珠宝头饰，或者铸几只专用于保存碎发的精美容器；而擅长音律的泰勒瑞则会把这种赞美编成歌谣唱出来，辛达的史诗里几首描写辛葛王与露西恩美貌的长诗，其中大篇幅的内容都是头发。在如今的哈林顿也流传着几首小调歌唱当世几位精灵的头发，比如欧洛斐尔和凯勒博恩的银发（而凯勒博恩自己创作的唱颂爱妻头发的曲子更是隔三差五就有一首新的），无疑也包括这罕见的金发，埃尔隆德偶然都听过，瑟兰迪尔不可能不知道。  
  
但他好像对这一点一直没有太多的自觉。  
  
否则就不会那么粗暴地对待自己的辫子，也不会像现在这样，无拘无束地躺倒下去，任由长发像浅金色的波浪一样流散在河畔的草坪上。  
  
埃尔隆德叹了口气，敛好衣袍也在他身边坐了下来。  
  
  
  
瑟兰迪尔躺在地上摆弄着那顶额冠：  
  
“Adar专门请一个辛达老工匠定做的，据说这水滴形的白宝石代表奎维耶能的湖水，这些枝蔓则象征大陆东方广袤的森林，在被维拉召唤之前，精灵就在那里苏醒。”  
  
他把它对准夕阳，余晖穿透半透明的宝石与银枝的空隙，投射到他的脸上，光影流转，如梦如幻。  
  
“真美。”埃尔隆德也忍不住由衷赞叹。  
  
“虽然戴起来费事还勾头发，但确实是好东西。尤其是这颗白宝石，是我见过品相最好的，没有之一，比Adar戒指上那颗都好。”手指爱怜地轻触过宝石的表面，“她还有一个专属的名字：Elind。”  
  
“星辰之心。”确如其名。  
  
“是的，或许那倒映着漫天星光的远古湖水就是如此。这些银枝也不简单，”瑟兰迪尔把额冠递到一边，“看得出来吗，诺多？”  
  
埃尔隆德接过掂了掂：“手感比想象中轻，不是纯银，是合金吗？但是这种光泽感和延展性……难道说——”他猛地一惊，“这就是……秘银？！”  
  
瑟兰迪尔抬眼有些得意地笑望着他。  
  
“可是，出产秘银的卡扎督姆不是来自蓝色山脉那边的一个传说吗？”  
  
“哦，吾友，对于我们这些来自贝烈瑞安德的精灵来说是这样，但对于那些矮人来说，那个黑暗裂隙一般深邃的矿洞从来都真实存在，而且恐怕已经存在了不止一个纪元。”  
  
“这种传说中的稀有材料，令尊是如何得到的？”埃尔隆德好奇道。  
  
有一回吉尔-加拉德跟一支蓝色山脉的矮人商队洽谈武器的订单，那段时间加拉德瑞尔夫人前来拜访都是孤身一人，凯勒博恩决计不肯踏入佛林顿半步；欧洛斐尔更不用说了，怎么看都是死也不会与矮人做生意的。  
  
瑟兰迪尔的眼神更得意了，他朝好友勾勾手指示意他把头凑近：“那个精明的老家伙才不会说，但我自己偷偷翻了贸易清单查到了：是从人类那边购入的，价格也并没有高到离谱。我又顺着查下去，那批蓝色山脉以东的人类商队近来出现了相当数量的秘银制品交易。这是有传统可循的，据说在第一纪元，人类就以食物和矮人交换秘银。”  
  
埃尔隆德思索了一下，近日斥候来报，发现几小队蓝色山脉的矮人向东而去，而长久居于蓝山的贝烈戈斯特和诺格罗德的矮人有放弃城邦举国迁移的动向。如此想来，他们恐怕已经和卡扎督姆的同族建立了联系。  
  
“吉尔-加拉德大人说，凯勒布林博一直想找到秘银资源。”但从人类处购买恐怕不是他满意的渠道。  
  
“费艾诺的孙子又要造什么东西？”瑟兰迪尔皱起了眉，语气有些不快。  
  
“不知道，但应该不会是……不好的东西。”埃尔隆德把额冠递还回去。  
  
“但愿。”瑟兰迪尔冷冷吐出两个字，将额冠妥帖收好，交叉双臂枕靠住后脑。  
  
  
  
夕阳暖暖地照射着这条汇入舒恩河的小溪，溪水盛满了晚霞，两岸垂柳婆娑，苏利牟的轻风在万条丝绦中顽皮地走了一遭，绿茵之上便落了一场春日的雪。  
  
几朵柳絮飘落在铺散着的金发上，絮丝就黏在了上面，埃尔隆德看着有点碍眼，微俯下身，伸手摘掉那些白茸茸的毛毛。  
  
耳侧一缕发辫顺势垂落，晃晃悠悠地荡着，被一只手突然揪住。  
  
  
  
“又是跟上次不一样的编法，每次都不一样。”瑟兰迪尔揪着发辫细细打量着，如自语般轻声地说了一句。  
  
埃尔隆德想说什么，却突然发现他们俩现在靠得有点近，而且一个俯身一个仰卧，脸对着脸。  
  
他赶紧用没来得及抽回的手撑住了身子，柔软的发丝就这样陷入了他的指缝之间。  
  
但躺在下方的辛达好像还无知无觉，白皙的手指还在不断往上移动，由下往上滑过一个个精致的编结。  
  
“你们这些诺多还真不嫌烦。”  
  
“是你们这些辛达太过随便。”埃尔隆德不知为何就不假思索地脱口而出，立刻定了定神补上一句，“凯勒博恩大人好几次正式场合连额冠都不戴。”  
  
“那又怎么样？看看你们至高王卡在脑袋上的那顶额冠，就知道你说他老犯头痛的毛病是怎么来的了。还有那个凯勒布林博，我有一次来找你，远远瞧见他和他那群亲随，我怀疑这几个诺多工匠把打铁的边角料都做成发饰戴头上了。”  
  
辛达一边连讽带刺地点评着，手指却还在无意识往上一寸寸地攀援，几乎要触及藏在黑发中的耳尖；诺多只能迁就着他的手势，让头一点点往下靠。  
  
我只是担心他会扯痛我额角的头皮。埃尔隆德迷迷糊糊地在心里自语。  
  
不对，明明是他拉着我的头发，我干嘛要为自己辩解？  
  
想不通。  
  
一向冷静的大脑此时莫名有点迟钝。  
  
  
  
手掌下细软的触感陌生又难以形容，而眼前，那张熟悉的脸却近在咫尺，夕阳为精致的轮廓勾勒出一圈淡淡的金晕，纤长的睫毛根根分明清晰可数，蓝色的眼瞳如同倒映晚霞的湖水，正因为这个说得兴起的话题莹莹闪烁着生动的光。  
  
“……反正你们诺多对头发就是怎么繁琐怎么来，听说芬巩还会用金丝扎头发，也不知道是真的还是假的。”  
  
“是真的，迈兹洛斯还留着一根金丝。”  
  
听到这个名字，发辫上的手指一滞，埃尔隆德才反应过来自己说了什么。  
  
他如梦初醒，僵在那里。  
  
片刻后发辫被放开了，他也收回了支撑的手，那发丝好像金色的泉水，从他的指缝间流走了。  
  
  
  
一时间谁都没有说话。  
  
只有雪足全然无视凝固的空气，无辜悠闲地挤到他俩中间吃草。  
  
瑟兰迪尔伸手抚摸着它，马儿也欣然回应着主人，辔头上的银色小铃铛铃铃轻响。  
  
接受了主人的爱抚，雪足又把头凑到了另一位的面前，琥珀般的大眼睛眼巴巴地盯着黑发的半精灵，埃尔隆德不得不也怜爱地抚了抚它的头，雪足这才心满意足地退开了。  
  
  
  
叮铃叮铃的余音驱走了空气中最后一丝稠黏的沉默，坐着的那个终于坐不住，准备开口。  
  
话音未出，躺着的那个抬起一只手阻止了他。  
  
“不久前有一位智者告诉我：你不用为不是自己的错而道歉。”他重复着某句熟悉的话，“总之，我俩扯平了。”  
  
蓝瞳对上灰眸，所有的歉疚与不安都归于相视一笑的释然。  
  
  
  
“话说，你是怎么知道的？”  
  
“我看见的。”  
  
埃尔隆德还记得幼年时有无数个未眠的夜晚，他从门缝中看到那个红发的精灵在微弱的烛光前端详着一缕金丝。直到很久很久之后他才明白那是什么。想必那缕金丝的最终结局是陪伴着那颗宝钻一起，永远地埋葬在火焰熊熊的大地之心。  
  
“哦……”瑟兰迪尔不置可否地应了一声，“那些乱七八糟的传说竟然都是真的。”  
  
  
  
“是的，那些‘乱七八糟’的传说，那些或荒谬或夸张的故事，那些看似最缥缈无依的部分，它们从来不是无中生有的。”埃尔隆德莞尔道，“它们都曾经真实存在过，真实地发生在这片土地上，只不过是时间让历史变成了传说，又让传说变成了神话。我们曾经目睹过那个波澜壮阔的时代的结尾，但很多事实被讳莫如深地隐藏，又有很多事实早已在口耳相传的过程中变了模样。以后我们自己也会成为历史的亲历者，或许我们有义务把所见证的一切记录下来，否则对于后世来说，一切真实都将无所依存。”  
  
“这段话可以为你正在着手的精灵史作序了。”瑟兰迪尔半开玩笑地说，他抽出脑后被压麻的手甩了甩，指向正没入西方地平线的落日，“它都不曾是所有历史的亲历者，更遑论你我，该消逝的自然会消逝，该不朽的就如精灵的生命一样永恒。一本史书从开始编写到纸页风化，最多不过百年的寿限，至于它要如何记载我，用真实还是荒谬的方式，甚至会不会记载我，我不在乎。”  
  
埃尔隆德低下头凝视着他。他不能不承认这一番话中有着纯正的精灵视角才能看破的通透，但内心深处有一个小小的声音说：  
  
可是我在乎。  
  
  
  
“不过，埃尔隆德，你肯定会被史书记载的，”瑟兰迪尔突然又说道，“你的名字会出现在未来中洲最伟大的智者与学者的名单里，或许还有最伟大的战士的名单里，还有——每一份王室家族的家谱上。”他轻笑出声，“到时候那些家谱可得把你的每一种血统都写清楚了啊，我可不能让那些诺多独占了你。”  
  
或许是因为最后这半句话的内容，或许是因为最后这半句话的语气，亦或仅仅是因为他说着这句话忽地看过来时眼中的过于明亮的光。  
  
心跳就这么莫名其妙地乱了一拍。  
  
埃尔隆德移开视线，侧身拾起刚刚从马背上滑落的斗篷，掸落上面的草屑，把它抚平又折叠起来，这么做或许可以方便理清方才莫名纷乱的思绪，也或许只是为了让自己手上有点事做，不至于显得无措。  
  
  
  
“对了，你的古代精灵史现在研究到哪块了？”  
  
埃尔隆德庆幸自己的大脑现在已经一片清明，他飞快地筛掉几个危险的选项。  
  
“贝伦与露西恩。”他答道。  
  
辛达的表情显示这确实一个安全的选项：“这也许是我相对最熟悉的那部分了？只是‘相对’，毕竟那时候我也还没有出生。”  
  
“其他都还顺利，只是《蕾希安之歌》后半部分已经佚失了……”埃尔隆德惋惜叹道。  
  
“如果你很想了解，可以多来哈林顿看看。虽然我们迁移时没能带上多少书册，但我想从年纪大些的游吟诗人那里应该能得到你想要的。”  
  
“这确实是个好办法！不过，应该还要考虑版本的流变问题，也许还有辛达语不同方言的影响……我记得有一个版本第二阙诗歌377-381行……”  
  
  
  
瑟兰迪尔躺在地上有一搭没一搭地听着。  
  
现在耳边出现频率很高的一个名字，就是那次这个黑发半精灵来哈林顿之后，他的族人们频繁提起的一个名字。  
  
——露西恩。  
  
思绪不禁飘向一段遥远的回忆。  
  
  
  
那时候他还是个几岁大的小团子，牵着父亲的手，穿行在一根根雕饰着山毛榉的高大廊柱之间，琥珀与萤石的灯盏悬挂在石窟长廊之顶，如同一条异彩流光的银河，望也望不到边。  
  
“到了，就是这儿了，我的小春天。”  
  
父亲把他抱了起来，让他可以看清布满整个厅堂石壁的壁画。  
  
那些栩栩如生的画中都是同一个身影，一个窈窕美丽的女子的背影。她在绿草茵茵的林间起舞，她在苍翠欲滴的山岗歌唱，她的斗篷绣着金色的花朵，她的衣裙蓝如无云的晴空，唯有那一头乌发，漆黑似暮色中的阴影，却闪耀着晨曦一般迷离的微光。  
  
“那就是露西恩，辛葛王与美丽安王后的女儿，我们辛达的公主，古往今来所有伊露维塔儿女中最美的一位。”父亲对他说，“在你出生之前，她就已经不在这里了，如今也只有这处厅堂，还能窥见曾经的倩影芳踪。”  
  
“她死了吗？”  
  
“不，但她的命运已经与我们首生子分离了。”  
  
这话对于年幼的小精灵来说太深奥了，他似懂非懂地歪头思考了一下，把注意力转向了题刻在壁画之间的长诗，忍不住想在父亲面前展示一下这几天在课堂学到的成果。  
  
“Ada，Ada，这些诗底下都署着同一个名字呢！Dae……ron……——是这样念的吗？”  
  
“是的，那就是创作这些诗歌的精灵，整个阿尔达最伟大的歌者，我们多瑞亚斯的戴隆。”父亲的声音又一次有些遗憾伤感，“这是他留下的最后的真迹，所有为露西恩而作的诗歌，他把它们刻在石壁之上，然后就离开了多瑞亚斯，从此他的下落再也无人知晓。”  
  
年幼的小精灵探身去触摸题满长诗的石壁，尽管他还不能读懂每一个句子的涵义，但却无端感受到了一种强烈而无望的感情，通过一个个奇尔斯字母，传递到他的指尖。  
  
“他很爱她，是吗？”  
  
“是的，但你懂什么是爱吗，Elfling？”父亲戳了戳他的鼻尖。  
  
“嗯……就像您对Nana那样？”  
  
“哈，或许是这样，但也不太一样。以后你会懂的，现在我们去王后那里找你Nana，”父亲笑着把他放下来，“你得自己走。”  
  
“那当然！”金发小精灵不甘示弱地跳出怀抱，三步并两步地跟上父亲的步子。  
  
他最后有些恋恋不舍又困惑不已地回望了一眼壁画的厅堂。  
  
“Ada，传说露西恩公主那么美，可为什么这些画里都只有背影啊？”  
  
华灯的星河之下，高大的银发精灵低头看向他：  
  
“瑟兰迪尔，我的孩子，你要知道，至美之物是根本无法用笔墨来描绘的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
他抬眸望向身边那个微侧的背影。  
  
这个角度他只能看到一头编着错综复杂的编结的黑发，藏在黑发中的尖耳朵，还有一个尖尖的鼻尖。  
  
那头黑发的发尾带着一点自然的微卷，施施然铺满了整个后背，漆黑如暮色，迷离如晨曦。  
  
是一样的。他轻轻地低语。  
  
  
  
“嗯？你说什么？”黑发的背影转头问道，一边把手里的东西塞了过来。  
  
“没什么。”瑟兰迪尔粲然一笑，舒展身体枕上用斗篷叠成的靠垫，  
  
“你说得对，那些看似最缥缈无依的传说都真实存在。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注释
> 
> 1、埃林沃恩（Eryn Vorn）：见地图，位于靠近林顿东南方向，巴兰都因河入海口以南，是一座覆盖着阴暗松林的海岬，第二纪早期是中洲西南部大森林的一部分，里面居住着哈烈丝一族有亲缘关系的人类，包括伊甸人和德鲁伊甸人，这些人应该后来追随埃尔洛斯去了努门诺尔。
> 
> 2、关于大王身世的私设，说说我这么编的考据依据吧  
> 《未完的传说》（UT）言Amdir与Oropher两位辛达贵族第二纪分别在罗瑞恩与大绿林建国，那时两座森林距离很近，两地交往频繁。而看最后联盟之战的描述，没有任何证据显示Amdir之子Amroth参战，西尔凡大军是独立于Gil-galad之外的一整支部队，萝林与绿林的两军会合后Oropher拥有最高指挥权，而两位王战死后Thranduil接管的极可能是整支西尔凡大军。UT和很多研究资料都怀疑两位辛达精灵王是否具有亲属关系。  
> Amdir的另一个名字Malgalad确实指示这位精灵大可能是个金发，小托整理父亲手稿说他也不知道是哪个名字取代了哪个。在另一个版本里Amroth是盖奶银树的儿子。我有一个脑洞：Amdir和Amroth在托老最早的设定里本是一个角色，Malgalad（金光/金树）与Celebrian（银冠）太像是成对的名字，后期托老否决了盖奶儿子的版本，把这个角色一拆为二变成父子——当然这些都是我猜的。  
> 关于南多与辛达的溯源参见宝钻，我认为当时在明霓国斯的作为Guest-elves的南多贵族还是很有地位的，塞洛斯Saeros，就是那个被图林逼得果奔摔死的南多精，他就是辛葛王的宠臣，和戴隆还是好基友。  
> 出于以上，我大胆采用了欧爷是阿姆狄尔姐夫的设定，同时我想与南多的亲缘也应该是他们之所以向往西尔凡的生活，被西尔凡接纳拥立，与其种族融合的一个重要原因。【指出一个常见误区：西尔凡精灵并非等同于阿瓦瑞，确切地说他们是南多、绿精灵接纳了一些阿瓦瑞混居形成的民族】  
> 总之我觉得我瞎编得还挺有理有据的【喂】  
> 【UT里也说阿姆洛斯是个精灵里都少见的美男，再看咱们春天也多美，按我的私设就是春天妈妈颜值逆天的基因呀^^】
> 
> 3、涉及的原著时间线  
> 第一纪元，对那些远在西方作战的精灵王族而言，卡扎督姆仅仅是一个从贝烈瑞安德东部边境的蓝色山脉的矮人口中听来的一个传言  
> 本章时间30几年后，第二纪40年，蓝色山脉的矮人集体迁往卡扎督姆  
> 750年，凯勒布林博建立埃瑞吉安，与卡扎督姆建立了友谊，后面的故事大家都知道了
> 
> 4、精灵语翻译  
> Mithroch：意为“灰马”，私设弟弟的马  
> Glossdal：意为“雪足”，私设大王的马  
> 【顺便说私设领主当时的马叫Morsûl，“墨风”】  
> Daro：停下  
> Elind：星辰之心 （以后它还会登场的）
> 
> 5、电影里的银树真的连个头冠都不戴啊超随便你是Lord吗……  
> 而《暗影魔多》游戏里的摊牌真的戴了满头的金属头饰……电影里星星那个惊鸿一瞥的头冠也是非常华贵……  
> 所以，诺多真的好喜欢折腾头发，辛达却普遍崇尚自然随性呢XD  
> 大王的浅金直发美得自不用说，我也好喜欢领主这个末端的微卷啊，就很露仙~（不准提发际线！至少在这篇里他们都还是头发浓密的年轻靓仔╭(╯^╰)╮）


	4. 离别 （The Separation）

> 埃雅仁迪尔之星在西方灿烂闪烁，既是一切准备就绪的记号，也是渡海的引导。……于是，伊甸人扬帆启航，跟随那颗星在深海上航行。终于越过茫茫大海，远远望见那块为他们预备的“赠礼之地”安多尔在金黄色的薄雾中闪烁。他们将那地取名埃兰娜，意为“星引之地”；另外又称它为阿那督尼，意思是“西方之地”，用高等精灵语来说，就是“努门诺尔”。
> 
> ——《精灵宝钻》，“努门诺尔沦亡史”

雨淅淅沥沥地落下，在黎明前的舒恩湾中绽开一朵朵涟漪。

海风裹挟着雨水，沾湿了塔楼灰白的石墙，也沾湿了他的黑发。

他望向西方的天宇，那里除了密布的阴云，什么都没有。

十年前的今日，那个位置分明闪耀着一颗精灵最熟悉的启明之星，它出现在太阳的轨道上，比往日更为灿烂，如同一团燃烧的银色光焰，整个中洲大陆都能看见。

那是他唯一一次不愿看见这颗他父亲驾驭的星辰。

可如今他想看看它，它却隐藏到浓稠的云层之后了。

“我就知道你在这里。”

一个突兀的声音在身后响起，不必回头，埃尔隆德也能知道是谁。

也只有他会知道自己在这里了。

“三十几年前你还教育我呢，现在自己不也从成年礼上溜出来了？”

“我不是擅自离开的，退席之前已经禀明过了。”

他淡淡地回道。对话之间那个声音已经走到了自己背后，埃尔隆德依旧没有回头。

“所以你就在这里淋了一晚上的雨？是不是有病？还是你想得个病？”

那声音有了几分指责的语气，他听着，无奈地笑了一下：

“瑟兰迪尔，我们淋雨也不会生病。”

头顶上方的雨突然停了。

他转过头，只见金发的精灵脱下了自己的斗篷，把它撑开来罩在他们两个的头顶。

“但头发会湿，那很难受。”

辛达非常嫌弃地嘟囔了一句，却自顾自地在他右侧坐下，把斗篷往左边又挪了几分。

埃尔隆德侧目看去，那头垂顺的金发已经湿了一半，湿漉漉地贴在脸颊两侧，长睫毛上也挂了好几颗水珠。

他应该是一路冒雨出来找自己的。

有一股暖流在心头融开。

“谢谢你，瑟兰迪尔，谢谢你愿意陪我。”

瑟兰迪尔哼了一声以示回应，扭头去看塔楼下的海面，过了一会，他说：“我就想你这个成年礼估计不会太开心。啧，其实这几年每到这个日子你都不太开心——我又不瞎。”他有点没好气地补上最后四个字。

埃尔隆德侧眸看着身边浅金色的后脑勺。是了，自己这些小心掩藏的负面情绪在他面前总是无所遁形。

瑟兰迪尔抠下一颗小碎石，随手往墙垛外丢去：

“其实我也很想他，他不在，这十年都没人跟我拼酒了。”

碎石咚地落入海面，遮掩了濛濛雨幕中两声微不可察的叹息。

十年前，大希望之星明耀在西方的天宇，那是一切准备就绪的信号。

十年前，伊甸人扬帆起航，循着星光，航向那座蒙一如垂恩维拉赐福的星引之岛。

十年前，在那个风平浪静适合远航的晴日，灰港的码头，埃尔洛斯带着他的追随者登上了西行的船队，作别了他出生成长的中洲大地，也作别了血脉相连的惟一的至亲。

分别之前，兄弟俩说了许多，唯独默契地避开了一声再见。

遥远的航程包含着一切不确定的可能，但双生子特有的心灵感应却确定地告知他们：此去一别，后会无期。

或许早在他们分别自由选择了殊异的命运的时候，结局已经注定。

那是伊露维塔划在首生儿女与次生儿女之间的，永远都不可能逾越的鸿沟。

“埃尔洛斯后来呆在林顿的时间越来越少，花了更多的时间去探索林顿之外的人类聚居地。”埃尔隆德说，他意识到弟弟恐怕早早就已经决定，将自己的命途与永生种族疏远。

“他的时间并没有白费，当时随他登船的人有那么多，有伊甸人，也有德鲁伊甸人，他们都志愿追随他踏上未知的旅程。你们的至高王都说，难以想象他年纪轻轻就有了如此高的威望。”瑟兰迪尔说着睨了回来，“倒是你，埃尔隆德，你也给他塞了太多刀枪剑戟了吧，他是去西方赠礼之地做统治者的，不是去大陆东边的蛮荒地做武器贩子的。”

“他一向喜欢这些，辛葛王的佩剑阿兰茹斯是母亲留给他的，祖父图奥的战斧是父亲留给他的，布瑞国尔之弓是他游历时从贝奥家族的后裔处获赠的，我也就是帮他寻得一柄第一纪元矮人工匠铁尔哈所铸的佩剑而已。”

“而已？那把剑虽然寂寂无名，但周身闪耀的日月之辉丝毫不逊色于阿兰茹斯，完全有资格收入君王的宝库。”

“所以它得名‘纳熙尔’，看这个名字和上面的昆雅语铭文，这应该是铁尔哈为一位诺多贵族所铸，但不知为何没能到雇主手中，而今流落在蓝色山脉的武器商队里。”

瑟兰迪尔冷哼一声：“对于那些贪婪又毫无信义的种族，不足为奇。”

埃尔隆德安抚性地拍了拍他的上臂，辛达也不打算继续这个矮人的话题，他的目光停留在脚边的一个水洼，雨丝像细密的银针刺着那一汪浅浅的水。

“话说，你不觉得这种感觉很微妙吗？”

“什么？”

“他已经带着这些神兵利器和一众追随者去开疆拓土了，十年间或许已经建立了一个理想的国度，而我们还在这里，林顿的一切都未曾改变，包括我们自己。”

埃尔隆德没有说话，过了一会，他突然笑了出来。

“你没事吧？”他的好友立马问，担心他是不是想弟弟想疯了。

“没有，只是突然想起埃尔洛斯当初剃胡子的事情。”埃尔隆德说。

瑟兰迪尔也噗嗤一下笑出声来。

选择了人类命运之后，埃尔洛斯理所当然地开始长出胡子，也自然要修理胡子。然而整个林顿都找不到一把合适的剃须刀，因为林顿从来没有谁需要这种东西，剃须刀？那是做什么用的？从来没听说过。问奇尔丹？对不起他也从来不用这玩意。

“他还想问我借那把和双剑配套的小匕首，幸亏我阻止了，否则伊甸人将拥有一个没下巴的开国之君。”

“他后来自己用废铁磨了一把，挺厉害的，凯勒布林博那边的工匠看到了还以为是什么新式武器，柳叶飞刀什么的。”

埃尔洛斯长出胡子之后，最直观的结果就是孪生双子终于变得十分好分辨了——在此之前，只要他们穿着相同的服饰不去刻意强调区别，被混淆认错是常有的事。不过，瑟兰迪尔除外，很奇怪，他从第一眼起就没有弄混过兄弟二人，即便有一次埃尔洛斯故意扮成兄长恶作剧，也被他很不客气地当场戳穿并嘲讽埃尔洛斯演技太差。

尽管最初种种不巧，让弟弟和好友的结识推迟了七个月，但埃尔洛斯和瑟兰迪尔认识之后还挺投缘，相处非常融洽，单从表面看他俩就有相当多的共同语言：都很喜欢酒，经常拼酒，埃尔洛斯还把从人类那边学来的酒桌游戏教给瑟兰迪尔，当然，他们也常常切磋武艺。

他俩第一回比剑的时候，埃尔隆德自然被拉来做了裁判，但他自认为公平的判定总是会引发两位剑客的不满——瑟兰迪尔觉得他偏心弟弟，埃尔洛斯觉得他偏心好友，总之搞得他左也不是右也不是，十分头疼。

于是埃尔洛斯灵机一动，让瑟兰迪尔拉来了他的表兄弟、阿姆狄尔之子阿姆洛斯来做裁判，然而阿姆洛斯并不精于剑道，瑟兰迪尔和埃尔洛斯打得难解难分的时候他就完全不知道怎么判了，求助地看看埃尔隆德，埃尔隆德小声地说出自己的观点，却又被那边那俩瞪眼抗议了。

这场比试就这么不了了之了，林顿大部分精灵眼中的四个孩子一起坐在夏日的浓荫下休息，阿姆洛斯掏出随身带着的迷你竖琴弹唱起了辛达的歌谣，他说比起剑法，这才是自己更擅长的事。

他的歌声确实非常动听，比起星光双子幼年记忆中那如同海浪一般华美悲怆的歌声，辛达的嗓音就像林中潺潺的溪流，婉转而清越。

一曲终了，埃尔洛斯忍不住鼓起掌来，连连称赞此乃天籁之音。长相俊秀的辛达少年有些不好意思，他说这算什么，瑟兰迪尔唱得明明更好。

话还没说完他就被他表兄弟用剑柄捅了肋骨，阿姆洛斯含着一包泪委委屈屈地揉着被撞疼的地方，瑟兰迪尔若无其事地继续擦着剑，全然无视半精灵双子好奇的目光。

“瑟兰迪尔，你竟然也会唱歌？”埃尔洛斯惊讶地喊。

埃尔隆德想说的其实和弟弟就差一个字：瑟兰迪尔，你果然也会唱歌。

废话，泰勒瑞精灵的音律天赋是与生俱来的。

金发辛达头也不抬：“阿姆洛斯连对了多少招都不会看，他说什么你都信啊。”

阿姆洛斯揉着肋骨小声嘟囔：这和看对招有什么关系……

“你竟然从没有在我们面前唱过，一次都没有。”埃尔洛斯转头向自己的哥哥询问，“埃尔隆德，你也没有听过是不是？”

埃尔隆德如实地摇了摇头。

“你看！连埃尔隆德都没听过！你为什么不唱？”

瑟兰迪尔撩起眼皮看他：“我为什么要唱？”

“这样，爽快点，打个赌吧。我们再比一回，我要是输了，就赔你一桶酒；你要是输了，就给我们唱首歌。”

瑟兰迪尔冷笑了一声：“埃尔洛斯，你当我不会算吗？这两样等值吗？”

阿姆洛斯在后面悄悄问埃尔隆德：“不等吗？”埃尔隆德回应了一个否定的眼神。

“那两桶酒。”

“呵。”

“三桶，一桶多温尼安两桶你上次喝了说口感很新奇的伊甸人酿的樱桃酒，外加我赢来的那副象牙错银骨牌。”

瑟兰迪尔站了起来：“成交。”

他把戒指摘下来丢给埃尔隆德，埃尔隆德知道这次他要来真的了。他的一半心思站在好友的立场，想替他问难道这就等值了吗？另一半则迅速和弟弟统一了战线，埃尔洛斯这次下了血本，他还真希望他赢一次。

他自己也还从未听过瑟兰迪尔唱歌。

虽然刚刚弟弟脱口而出的那句“连埃尔隆德都没听过”有点怪怪的，但此时此刻他内心的一个小角落也在发出同样的声音：

连我都没有听过。

然而比试结果令人失望，不知道是筹码的吸引力太大，还是对唱歌的排斥感太强，认真模式的瑟兰迪尔简直锐不可当，埃尔洛斯的明显劣势连阿姆洛斯都看出来了，只能乖乖愿赌服输。

金发辛达戴好戒指拿上埃尔洛斯打的欠条，头也不回地走了。

直到埃尔洛斯离开之前，他都一直没能听到瑟兰迪尔唱歌。

不过，他也一直欠着瑟兰迪尔一桶多温尼安。

“他走的时候我还提起了他欠我的那桶酒，他大笑对我说：‘抱歉我真的偿还不起了，只能逃去大海上躲债了。’”

瑟兰迪尔记得送别时他站在埃尔隆德的身边，埃尔洛斯无言地拥抱了自己的孪生兄长之后，便过来与自己道别。他们以精灵战士的礼节互相交握住上臂，他提及未能兑现的酒，埃尔洛斯笑哈哈赖了帐，而随即却握着他的胳膊上前拉扯了一下，给予了一个人类方式的拥抱。

埃尔洛斯靠近他耳边用只有他俩能听见的音量轻声说：“他就交给你了。”

他闭了闭眼睛，听见自己轻声回答：

“好。”

瑟兰迪尔斜过眼打量着身侧的这个“他”，那双灰色的眼睛依旧沉静地望着西方的天宇，而不知何时起头顶遮雨的斗篷大半边已经挪到自己这一侧来了。

他皱了皱眉把斗篷又挪到中间去，只听埃尔隆德轻轻地说：

“当初你过成年礼的时候，我就想再过几年，陛下也会为埃尔洛斯和我操办成年礼，那很多东西都需要准备双份的了，会不会过于破费……结果，陛下他只需为我一个办了。

“从小到大，埃尔洛斯和我的东西几乎都是一式双份的。小时候在西瑞安河口，物资并不充裕，Nana却总能打点得不偏不倚，我有一块肉吃埃尔洛斯一定也有一份，如果只剩一块了，那我们就一人一半。

“养父他们离开之后，又只剩下我们两个，我们站在茫茫大海边上，不知道下一步去向何处，不知道哪里才是我们的归途。埃尔洛斯拉着我的手说：‘哥，你去哪儿我就去哪。’

“幼年时我们就得知，身为贝伦与露西恩的后人，半精灵有可以自行选择命运的特权，但我和他从未一起正式讨论过这个话题。埃尔洛斯做出他的选择后，我并不是不能接受，甚至可以设身处地地理解他，也能从之前他点点滴滴的言行里顺理成章地得出这个结果——其实很明显，但我一直没能发现。或许在我的潜意识里从来都坚定不疑地认为，我们就是应该做出相同的选择。”

“埃尔隆德，”瑟兰迪尔低声唤他的名字，他很少有这样的语气，“但你也已经选了，你们都做出了顺理成章的选择。”

然而在那一瞬间他突然想到了什么，瞳孔凛然一缩：“等等——”他猛地坐直了身子，一把扣住了黑发精灵的手腕，“你没……你不能……到底有没有……埃尔贝瑞思你是不是真的已经选过了？！！”

埃尔隆德凝视着面前这个精灵，那两片善于吐露犀利言辞的薄唇绝少会念出星辰之后的名号，更不会这样语无伦次；那双熟悉的眼睛从未这样近距离地逼视自己，一贯高傲淡定的蓝瞳中从未涌动过如此慌乱无措的情绪；钳制在自己腕间的手是如此之用力，也许再加几分力道就会捏碎自己的腕骨，但他却并没有感觉到痛，反而浅浅地笑了。

抬起另一只自由的手覆上腕间那紧张的指节：

“瑟兰迪尔，我当然已经选过了，我选择了精灵的命运，如今与你一样。”

钳制在腕间的力道松泄了，心悸的情绪从蓝色的眼瞳中褪去，辛达似乎意识到了自己方才的失控，默默抽回了自己的手，别过头去。

那张侧脸的脸颊微微鼓起，闷闷地说：

“才不一样，你这个诺多。”

笑容在黑发诺多的脸上更放大了一些，他移开了头顶的斗篷：

“看，雨停了。”

雨真的已经停了，浓密的阴云散去，初霁的夜空尚未迎来第一缕晨曦，瓦尔妲的光辉悉数逗留着，而它们之中最闪耀的一颗，那颗永远象征着光明与希望的星辰，依然静待在西方的天宇。

无论在中洲还是西海上的赠礼之地，只要抬起头，所见的都是同一方群星璀璨的苍穹。

当我在仰望着它的时候，你也是一样吧。

一百周岁快乐，埃尔洛斯。

“一百周岁快乐，埃尔隆德。”身侧的那个声音与他的心语同时响起，金发辛达撩了把半干的头发，“我也该送你礼物了，对不对？”

“诶？你不用……”埃尔隆德稍显惊讶，他完全忘了这回事。

瑟兰迪尔不理他，自顾自说：“我想了好久要送你什么礼物，鉴于你送我的百岁生日礼物……嗯，还不错。”他扬了扬下巴。

当年在瑟兰迪尔百岁生日前夕，埃尔隆德早早就给备下了礼物，但生日当天却猝不及防地被寿星直接拽上马溜去河边呆到晚上，这份礼物自然没能及时地送出去。直到两日之后，一盆含苞未放的兰花出现在瑟兰迪尔房间的窗台上，下面还压了一张纸条，上书：林间采药偶觅。

埃尔隆德送出东西之后一直略感不安，不清楚好友对这件礼物的态度，然而对方什么反应都没有，他也没好意思去问。就在他开始怀疑这份礼物是不是还没有送到瑟兰迪尔的手上就被他父亲丢出去的时候，他收到哈林顿的来信——一张小小的水彩画。

画中盛放的兰花纯白无瑕，花瓣的边缘勾勒着一圈淡淡的金边，窈窕舒展的长叶边上写了几个字：等到现在，终于开了。

那是瑟兰迪尔亲手绘制的第一张兰花图谱。

往后漫长的岁月流淌而过，幽暗密林国王寝宫的书桌上，绘着兰花的图谱已积攒了厚厚几册，画纸造价昂贵，图谱的主人亦不喜浪费，每一页画着花草的纸间空隙都物尽其用地以字迹漂亮的品种鉴别和培育日记填满，但第一册的第一张纸，始终一片空白。

“肯定很多人送你书，这毫无创意，其他东西你也不缺。我本来想找《蕾希安之歌》的原始版本给你，好不容易找到一个残本，但对方打死都不肯卖给我。我都想要不干脆直接把Elind取下来送你算了。”

“啊？”埃尔隆德惊得瞪大了眼睛。

“你看，‘星辰之心’，它名字里也有‘星辰’，和你一样，重要的是确实很漂亮，是我目前最喜欢的一颗白宝石……”

“不行！瑟兰迪尔，那可是——”那可是你父亲送你的成年礼额冠上的主宝石啊。

还没等埃尔隆德直起身喊完这句，就被推着肩膀按了回去。

“你激动什么，又没真送。”

他略松了一口气：“无论如何，那太贵重了。”

“是啊。”辛达露出一个戏谑的轻笑，“我可不能随随便便就把‘心’送出去，对不对？”

还没等埃尔隆德思索这玩笑是不是太过火，手里头就被塞了一个东西。

“所以思来想去，我觉得还是送这个最合适了。”

“酒？”

瑟兰迪尔敲敲玻璃酒器上的小标签：“年份最久的多温尼安陈酿，Adar的独家私藏，据说连凯勒博恩的酒窖里都没有。至于你那位至高王，”他微地一哂，“他在星光之宴上拿出来的是什么冒牌货？灌进木桶的葡萄果汁吗？你该让他去查查负责酒水采买的精灵，怕不是私自吃了回扣，就是被那些狡猾的人类酒贩给坑了。”

“多谢提醒，我会如实禀告的。”埃尔隆德轻笑着，拔出了玻璃酒壶的软木塞，把瓶口送到唇边。

“哎！”瑟兰迪尔制止了他的动作，“搞搞清楚，这可是陈酿的多温尼安！不是米茹沃，不是蜂蜜酒，这种烈性的酒都是小杯饮用的，你直接对瓶喝是想醉得不省人事吗？”

“可你平时也是这样喝的呀？”诺多一脸无辜。

“我平时没喝这么烈的！”辛达没好气地反驳，随即又有些泄气，“我本来只是想，你今天终于到了条令里可以自由喝酒的标准，而且如果你不开心，可以尝试一下……算了，说到底，还是我这份礼物准备得不够好。”

“不，瑟兰迪尔，我……”

“别骗我说你很喜欢，我才不会信。除非你现在告诉你真正喜欢什么，虽然没有惊喜了，但好歹也算个弥补。”

看来他笃定要送上一份令双方都满意的生日礼物，这个理直气壮的态度完全不容拒绝。

埃尔隆德回视着他的目光，那双蓝色的眼睛正等待着他的答案，而那个答案其实早已在他心头盘桓了很久很久。

“能听你唱首歌吗？”

蓝眼睛微微睁大了。

那一瞬间瑟兰迪尔是本能地想要拒绝的。

都怪阿姆洛斯当年随口一说。

可握着酒壶的右手手腕上那道扎眼的红痕就这样直直地刺入了视野。

他犹豫了。

“你等我一下。”他突然站起身，快步跑下了塔楼，等再度回来的时候，手里拿着一张弓，想是从马背上取来的。

“没有琴，权且拿它打个拍子。”

随意拨了一下弓弦，试了试音，“我真的很久没唱了。”他补了一句。

他拿的是一张双弦弓，两根弦配合能够有一点单调的音律。

两根弓弦都是浅浅的金色，恐怕是辛达自己的头发，在白皙修长的指尖拨弄下，像两束细细的流光。

那是一双惯于挽弓执剑的手，同所有精灵战士的手一样，指尖和虎口都覆着一层薄薄的茧，它们挥过双剑，挽过雕弓，降过烈马，如今却轻柔地抚过金弦，将单调的音节也弹奏出一番特别的韵律。

然后，没有任何预兆的，合着弦音，他轻轻地吟唱起一首歌谣。

那是泉水流经妮芙瑞迪尔花的山谷，那是清风拂过山毛榉的枝梢，不曾怀疑过泰勒瑞与生俱来的天赋，但年轻的诺多还从未想过歌声也可以有颜色，它与弓弦是一样是浅浅的金色，如同此时海平线上的第一缕曙光，如同这个被辛达的歌声逐渐点亮的晨曦。

他唱的是辛葛与美丽安的故事，曾经在多瑞亚斯广为传唱的歌谣。精灵君王与迈雅女神邂逅于星光之下的森林，执手相望，久久伫立，韶光飞逝，流年偷换，他们头顶的穹苍星移斗转，在他们开口说出只言片语之前，南埃尔莫斯的树木已经高大而幽深。

他似乎想通过这首歌谣告诉他的挚友，既然选择了首生子的命运，那么百年的光阴，都不过是相视一眼弹指一挥的须臾。对非永生的种族来说，最珍贵的是时间，但对精灵来说恰恰相反，埃尔隆德，你得学会适应这种奢侈的浪费。

黑发精灵默默摩挲着玻璃酒器的瓶口。

他会适应的，当然会适应的，不仅要去适应无尽的时间，还要去适应无尽时间之中一次又一次的别离。

他已经告别了他的父亲、他的母亲、他的养父、他的孪生弟弟，接下来又会是谁呢。

仰头喝下一大口瓶内的酒，辛辣的酒液比想象的还要烈，灼烧在喉口，让他不禁呛了几下。

他确实喝不了这种一饮即醉的酒。

歌声中止，辛达凑过来拍抚他的背帮着顺气，比起挽弓和抚琴时的灵巧熟练，此时这只手的动作就笨拙多了。

“搞什么，叫你不要这样喝了。”

气顺了，但他不确定自己是不是已经醉了，只是重复了一句今晚初见时所说的话：

“瑟兰迪尔，谢谢你愿意陪我。”

抚背的手微微一滞，他好像读懂了他方才的心绪，又凑近了一些，那属于春日森林的清冽围了过来，一丝温热的气息擦过黑发间的耳尖：

“埃尔隆德，我答应过他，我会一直陪着你的。”

不，你不会的。有一个声音在埃尔隆德心里说。

他们都会离开这里的，加拉德瑞尔与凯勒博恩、凯勒布林博、阿姆狄尔、阿姆洛斯，还有你的父亲、你的族人，他们都会相继离开的，瑟兰迪尔，你也会的。

方才被歌声点亮的晨曦中，他看到了预言中的一景：

在某个不知年月的清晨，一小队车马走出了林顿的城门。金发的辛达落在队伍的最后，在马背上频频回头，遥望着林顿的城垣，但他最终还是策马上前，坚定地跟上了队伍最前方的银发精灵，他的父亲，之后，他们都不曾转头回望一眼。

队伍向东而行，越过暮暗丘陵，绕过迷雾山脉，涉过安都因河，离开这片名为埃利阿多的孤土，去往那片名为罗瓦尼安的大荒野。

他们不愿意接受诺多至高王的统治，亦不愿意离开生养他们的大地，早已疲惫不堪的灵魂，渴望回归远古时代未被维拉之邀扰乱的生活，那奎维耶能之畔、水泽森林中属于精灵们最原始最天经地义的单纯生活。

世界变迁，山川易貌，在大陆东方，那片见证昆迪苏醒的湖泊已然从地图上消失不见，但星光时代便已存在的广袤森林还在原地静待，那里，便是他们旅途的终点。

对于多瑞亚斯的遗族，对于失去故国的流浪者，那是他们的归途。

如同安多尔之于埃尔洛斯，如同林顿之于他自己。

所以，即使是今日他稍稍理清了一些长久以来纷乱萦绕在心头的思绪，他也不会诉诸于口，只能趁萌发之前将它们埋进更深的心底，他不能让自己去影响他的决定，他也知道他不该、也不会为自己而停留。

那只手还在笨拙又轻柔地抚着他的背，借着微醺，他难得地没有克制，听任自己的额角轻抵上身侧披散金发的肩头。

因他知道，预见中那不知何时的分别到来之后，他与他之间的距离，将是整个埃利阿多的万水千山。

但他也知道他会去向哪里，他知道他还会与他驻留在同一片大陆的土地。

他们只是隔着山陵，隔着河川，隔着荒原与湖沼，并未隔着大地与天穹的距离，并未隔着贝烈盖尔海的茫茫沧浪，也并未隔着伊露维塔的首生子与次生子之间那道不可逾越的鸿沟。

只要他们想，还可以互相通信，让来往两地的使团、商队或是飞临的渡鸦带去彼此的消息；等他们再长大一些甚至能够以信使的身份出访，以公谋私地与久别的好友见上一面。

尽管这样的机会不多，尽管每一次相见都可能隔上以年来计的时段，甚至更久，久到人类的寿命会觉得奢侈的年限，而他们却都有足够的时间去承受这样的等待。

无论过了多久，他知道他们终会再度相见。

所以，那并不是分别，而是远隔千里的相伴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注释  
> 1、本章时间为第二纪42年。  
> “精灵百岁成年”这个设定托老原著没有明确说过，《埃尔达风俗》里写的是精灵在50-100岁之间发育完全，百岁成年就算是依托这个说法的半个私设吧。【在我这里他们这时候相当于人类十七八岁的青少年】
> 
> 2、涉及时间线：  
> 第二纪32年，伊甸人与一些德鲁伊甸人航行至努门诺尔，埃尔洛斯成为开国君主（埃尔洛斯统治统治努门诺尔410年，享年500岁）  
> 42年，埃尔隆德埃尔洛斯100岁  
> 约350-400，加拉德瑞尔与凯勒伯恩离开林顿来到暮暗湖，期间其女凯勒布莉安出生  
> 第二纪时间不详，推测约500-750年间，欧洛斐尔带领辛达族人东迁，于大绿林建国，阿姆狄尔于罗瑞南德（洛斯罗瑞恩当时的名字）建国
> 
> 3、纳熙尔圣剑（Narsil），由诺格罗德最负盛名的矮人铁匠铁尔哈于第一纪元在蓝山铸造，在剑首处刻有昆雅语腾格瓦铭文：Narsil essenya,macil meletya，Telchar carnéron Návarotessë（日月乃我之名；铁尔哈铸于Navarot）。  
> 埃尔洛斯前往努门诺尔之时，巴拉希尔之戒、图奥的战斧、布瑞国尔之弓、阿兰茹斯宝剑都成为了他的传家之物，却没有任何关于纳熙尔最初的主人及早期历史的记载被保存下来。直到之后我们知道它成为了Elendil的佩剑，由其子Isildur执断剑砍下了索隆的手指。第三纪元纳熙尔重铸改名为安督利尔（Andúril），被阿拉贡继承。
> 
> 4、大王喜欢养兰花画兰花图谱是电影的设定，我好喜欢这个原创设计~  
> 兰花真的好适合他，而且神一般地和Thranduil的中文译名重合，绝了  
> （而且养花画画什么的，这个爱好就很中老年，很适合第三纪元的死宅老精灵【喂】）


	5. 书信 （The Letters）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章致我最爱的太阳第二纪元  
> This chapter for my favorite Second Age of Sun.

> 这是一个最好的时代，这是一个最坏的时代；这是一个智慧的年代，这是一个愚蠢的年代；这是一个信仰的时期，这是一个怀疑的时期；这是一个光明的季节，这是一个黑暗的季节；这是一个希望之春，这是一个无望之冬；我们面前无所不有，我们面前一无所有；我们直奔天堂之路，我们直奔地狱之门。
> 
> ——狄更斯，《双城记》第一章

********

_【引用字体部分为两精的书信，年份带*为原著不曾提及的私设时间点】_

> 瑟兰迪尔：
> 
> 当我在写这封信的时候，我猜想你们的队伍已经越过了暮暗丘陵。加拉德瑞尔夫人和凯勒博恩大人两百年余前离开林顿定居此地，他们曾来信说，那里西北侧有一个广大的湖泊，风景十分美丽，希望它能洗涤你们旅途的疲惫。
> 
> 但我不知道送信的渡鸦能飞得多快，当这封信送到你手中的时候，你又已经走到了何处。
> 
> 随你们离去的辛达族人并不多，但不知为何，哈林顿如今冷寂了不少，佛林顿竟也是如此。
> 
> 自从那一场星光之宴之后，哈林顿和佛林顿再也没有合办过任何典礼，你说过席上的多温尼安酒过于寡淡，但我却十分怀念近六百年前的那场宴席。
> 
> 愿日耀你的途，
> 
> 愿月照你的路，
> 
> 愿众神护佑你世间的旅程，
> 
> 愿渡鸦尽快送来你一路平安的消息。
> 
> Meneg Suilad.
> 
> ——埃尔隆德 于佛林顿

黑发诺多刚刚仔细折叠好信件，另一个与他共事的精灵就风风火火来到了他的屋子。

“埃尔隆德，你怎么不去看船？”

“船？”

“灰港瞭望塔里的卫士刚刚通报有一艘船正在从西方海域驶向舒恩湾，而且看着不像是我们早年曾经见过的海对岸精灵的天鹅船，从没有见过那样的船。好多精灵都去看了，奇尔丹大人已经守候在灰港了，吉尔吉拉德陛下也许也会通知我们去列队迎接。”

“好，我立刻去准备。”

兹事或许涉及外交，不能怠慢，但黑发诺多还是打算先去召唤一只东飞的鸟儿。

此时无论什么船来航，都不会比寄出这封信更为重要。

【第二纪600年，维安图尔驾船抵达中洲，这是努门诺尔人第一次航行前往中洲海岸。】

> 埃尔隆德：
> 
> 你找的渡鸦飞得真慢，它把信送来的时候，我们已经抵达迷雾山脉山脚列队休整，现在我坐在篝火前给你回信。
> 
> 这座传说中黑暗大敌筑起的山脉比蓝色山脉要高大太多，无怪乎当初一部分泰勒瑞精灵望之生畏。父亲遣了几位善于攀援的战士去调查隘口，如果隘口通行过于凶险，我们就从南部绕行。
> 
> 猎了几只猎物，烤肉很香，真可惜，为了减轻辎重，我们没有带酒。
> 
> 此时此刻哪怕有瓶寡淡的冒牌多温尼安也好，蜂蜜酒也行，在这种情况之下，你研究古方如法炮制的米茹沃竟然也变成了一个尚可的选择了。
> 
> PS. 少来诺多那套文绉绉程式化的祝福了，你把那三句昆雅语翻译成辛达语我就看不出了吗？这四句也就最后一句你自己写的还能看，那么，如你所愿。

星光之下，金发辛达站了起来，将手伸向空中低吟了几句。不一会儿，一只体型巨大羽翼丰满的渡鸦从林中飞出，盘旋而下，落在了他的肩头。

他扬了扬唇角，往信上添上最后几句话。

> 我找的渡鸦一定飞得比你的快。
> 
> Meneg Suilad.
> 
> ——瑟兰迪尔 于迷雾山脉红角口外

【第二纪600年*，欧洛斐尔带领一部分辛达族人离开林顿，前往罗瓦尼安的森林。】

*********************************************

瑟兰迪尔将来信叠好收入外袍的衣襟，这次的信件来得晚了一些，因为这封信并非是渡鸦带来的，而是托由商队送至的。至于原因嘛，自然是因为还有别的东西要送了。

他从箱中取出几只瓶子，几股不同的香味混合散逸出来，周围那一圈深色头发的脑袋便立马凑了过来。

父亲与大绿林几位西尔凡老族长商议事务，瑟兰迪尔则在外面与族长的儿孙或平民（反正西尔凡也一贯不讲究这些）混在一起，在交际游猎间向他们学习西尔凡方言与习俗，也教授他们纯正的辛达语、如尼文字，展示森林精灵未曾见过的珍宝与技艺。如欧洛斐尔所希望的，他带来的辛达族人和当地的原住民顺利地相融，他们身上本就流着同出一源的泰勒瑞之血。

其实在最初的时候，闭塞的森林精灵对这队不速之客更多的是敬畏心理。他们还从未见过这样精致的华服衣饰、闪着寒光的佩剑、虽风尘仆仆却高贵美丽的面庞，尤其是为首的两个精灵，一银一金的长发如同月辉与日曦，散落微光于幽深的树影。更为神奇的是，随着他俩的到来，一只高大壮硕鹿角华美的雄性白鹿与一只成年不久的年轻白鹿从密林深处显身，引领他们款款而行。

目睹这一幕的年长西尔凡精灵无不发出惊叹之声。

古老的森林以这一神圣的吉兆，迎接了踏入她怀抱的外来者。

欧洛斐尔将从安都因河谷到森林山脉之间大大小小散居的部落联系到了一起，并拓通了对外的沟通渠道，同时阿姆狄尔也在大绿林南部的罗瑞南德扎根，西尔凡精灵的力量得到了空前的凝聚与稳固。瑟兰迪尔知道那些南多、绿精灵或阿瓦瑞的族长，对父亲都怀有更多的期待，只不过父亲现在尚未决定。

森林精灵生育率相对于埃利阿多的诺多辛达要高一些，大绿林中年轻精灵比林顿多，他们热情率直胸无城府，瑟兰迪尔乐于与之打成一片。如果说现在他们还有什么场合对这个贵族辛达心存敬畏的话，就是在狩猎时看他将猎物一箭贯穿直接钉入树干（森林精灵的箭术高超精准但很少有如此强劲的力量），或者在篝火边看他眼也不眨脸也不红地连饮下好几罐西尔凡自酿果酒，还嫌这酒甘甜有余浓醇不足。

“也该让你们见识一下什么叫酒了。”瑟兰迪尔取出一瓶林顿特产的蜜酒传递下去，“怎么样？”

“确实不错，好喝好喝。”

又是一瓶伊甸人的麦酒。

“好喝好喝。”

来自暮暗湖人类聚居地的陈酿红酒。

“好喝好喝。”

西尔凡们都没注意到金发辛达越抿越紧的唇角，只眼巴巴地盯着他打开了一只新的瓶子。

“多温尼安。”他简单地说。

在一片重复的“好喝好喝”中，一个声音颇为突兀：“我看也就这能叫酒，和它一比，前面那几种都是什么东西？”

大家转头去看说话的精灵，都露出了不以为然的表情（几种酒明明都很好喝啊，真的），有几个还显得有点幸灾乐祸（当场拂了这位的面子，看他要怎么教训你），还有几个则满面通红眼神涣散（这酒一口就上头，这家伙不会也喝醉了吧？）。

瑟兰迪尔也看向角落里的那个南多，他年岁应该不超过一千，典型的西尔凡长相下有一种被这种钝感掩藏得很好的精明活络。

他挑起了眉梢问：“你叫什么名字？”

深褐色头发的年轻南多站起走到他面前用带着口音的辛达语致意：

“加里安，加拉瑟（Galasser）之子，愿为您效劳。”

“加拉瑟之子加里安，看来这一圈也就你还有点品位。”他给这南多又倒了一小杯酒，“我过两日启程去东部拓展贸易商路，那边常见的货品里也包括这种酒，你要随我一起么？”

“我的荣幸。”南多颇为惊喜，鞠了一躬，随即眼尖地发现辛达手边还有一个十分精致的瓶子没打开，“这是什么？”

“米茹沃。”瑟兰迪尔随口回道。

“那是啥？比多温尼安还要好的酒吗？”

“不，怎么可能？”瑟兰迪尔面带不屑地答道，他不着痕迹地动了动，用身体把那瓶子挡住，“不过是一个无聊的医者自己研究着古方捣鼓出来的东西罢了，与其说是酒不如说是药水，你不会喜欢的。”

他把其他几瓶都塞了过去，“喝你们的去。”

加里安抱着酒乐颠颠地跑了。

*********************************************

夜晚，埃尔隆德结束了一日的忙碌，终于得空在烛光下阅读这次的来信。

也许是之前自己出于关心写信问他新生活怎么样，有没有不习惯，有些问题提得比较细节，瑟兰迪尔这封回信也是难得长了些，虽然大部分内容和他自己完全无关，几乎都在说大绿林的环境与他口中“所见过的最单纯快活的种族”西尔凡精灵。

他提到遮天蔽日的山毛榉、橡树与榆木，树荫下丛生的银蕨、蘑菇与花朵（“我那盆兰花你养得怎样了？别给养死了。”他顺带提了一句）；他提到一次次觥筹交错欢声笑语的星光之宴，森林精灵在篝火边烤肉饮酒，舞蹈歌唱，哪怕是一只蝴蝶、一次邀舞、一只不小心打翻的酒杯，都能被编成一首即兴的小调。相比之下，林顿的生活可谓刻板枯燥。

他提到阿姆狄尔选择驻扎的罗瑞南德，这片被住民称作“黄金的歌咏之地”的树林，北端延伸入银脉河，与大绿林南缘几乎相接，两座森林的西尔凡同根同源，如今更是交往频繁。罗瑞南德的精灵会纺织一种叫做“希斯莱恩”的丝线，细长结实、滑如丝绸、轻如光线，用它织成的斗篷能变化色泽帮助隐匿行踪，所以森林精灵在林中穿行时难以被发现。“他们一般不会让外人穿着本族的服饰”，很显然，这批辛达来客已经得到了当地精灵的彻底接纳。

他提及他们组建了卫队巡逻，也会护卫药师医者前往森林深处采集药材，就像他曾经在林顿的森林中陪他采药一样。西尔凡的医者也大多是女性精灵（尽管西尔凡女子中许多刀法射箭也十分彪悍），治疗时绝少使用药膏或药剂，往往直接将阿夕拉斯等药草搅碎敷在伤口处，这种原始的方式疗效也不错。

看到这里，灰色的眼睛微微眯了眯。

书桌前的窗台上，辛达离去前转托的兰花，在夜色中舒展身姿，亭亭而立。

> 尊敬的大绿林王子殿下：
> 
> 请问您适应了您的新头衔了吗？
> 
> 实话说，近日来林顿热议的话题都是大绿林建国的消息，这个消息从罗瓦尼安传来，以北方世界最大的森林为起点，越过了中洲最宽的河流与最高的山脉，如此迅速地传遍了埃利阿多。吉尔加拉德大人正在准备外交公函，我还不曾见他在这方面如此吹毛求疵过，稍早时候阿姆狄尔大人在罗瑞南德立国时就没有这样。不知道他即将写废多少张纸，但愿最后寄出的那份信函在获得欧洛斐尔大人的认可之前，先能过得了他自己这关。
> 
> 那封最终定稿的公函里应该能够包罗一切了，我在此也无需赘言，仅代表我自己，为西尔凡精灵获得了两位贤明睿智深受爱戴的王与王子而感到喜悦。
> 
> 愿山毛榉庇佑的林间歌谣永在，春日之森郁郁长青。
> 
> 我希冀不日能亲耳听一听你所说的那么单纯快乐无忧无虑的歌。
> 
> Meneg Suilad.
> 
> ——埃尔隆德 于佛林顿
> 
> PS. 你的兰花长得很好，前些日子你生日的时候又开花了。
> 
> 又及：随信附上自制药膏，不知与大绿林的草药相比功效孰佳，但毕竟是你之前一直用习惯的那种。

阿蒙兰克山脚的宫殿，书桌前，大绿林王子手撑脸颊端详着绘有兰花素描的画纸。

“画得还不赖么。”

另一手把玩着几只小巧玲珑便于携带的药盒。

“就随口提了一句草药什么的，他至于吗？”

虽是这般嫌弃地说着，唇角却扬起了一个清浅的弧度。

放下药盒随手抓过一张信纸，继续支着脸颊懒懒地写下回信的第一句话：

> 尊敬的诺多至高王的副官大人：
> 
> 请问吉尔加拉德还没给您升官吗？他是担心几百年了你还没适应这个头衔吗？
> 
> ……

这一封信不需要写得太长，因为过不了多久，他就可以王子的身份带领使团出使林顿了。

【第二纪元650年*，大绿林建国。】

*********************************************

行走在米斯泷德的港口，大船“努美尔拉玛”的白帆被春风吹起，远远就能看到。

“埃尔隆德大人！日安！”正在检修船只的年轻人挥着手中的工具，在船头致了一礼。

埃尔隆德微笑着还礼：“日安，阿勒达瑞安殿下。”

阿勒达瑞安交代了手下水手几句便跳下船来：“您是来找吉尔加拉德陛下吧？他在奇尔丹大人处，我正在向奇尔丹大人学习如何把船建造得更为坚固，以及中洲沿海其他地区的气候水文条件。这一次航行，我不想只逗留在米斯泷德和林顿，我想驾船沿着海岸线往东南部继续探索。”

这是阿勒达瑞安第三次来到中洲，第一次是随他外祖父维安图尔来的，每一次他都如饥似渴地在灰港学习造船与航海的知识。他今年35岁，正值努门诺尔的青春少年，对于埃尔达来说更是一个孩子，看着他，林顿与灰港的精灵们都想起了当年在船坞专研的埃尔洛斯，那场景仿佛还是昨天一样；然而对于阿勒达瑞安来说，埃尔洛斯·塔尔-明雅图尔已然是记载在史书和镌刻在陵寝上的一个伟大而陌生的名字。

“那很好啊。”看他踌躇满志的样子，埃尔隆德也出言鼓励，“在林顿之外有更广阔的土地与海域，你会经过巴兰都因河、格瓦斯罗河和安格仁河的入海口，绕过黝黑的海岬拉斯墨希尔，还能看到壮美无比的贝尔法拉斯湾，大河安都因在此汇入大海。”

阿勒达瑞安显得十分向往：“这些地方您都去过？”

“不，并没有，我也只是听闻罢了。”

阿勒达瑞安的目光黯了下去：“但您却愿意鼓励我，吉尔加拉德陛下与奇尔丹大人也是。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“但我自己的父亲，还有我族的许多人都无法理解我。我第一次提出想随外祖父出海，父亲其实就有些勉强。上一次我归航之时，他问我旅途中有什么令我印象深刻的东西，那种语气仿佛在说努门诺尔之外并没有什么值得我去留恋的一样。他自己沉迷于群星和天空，还专门建造了一座塔楼用于观星，可他却不能理解我对航海的爱，如果能造出遨游天际的船，他一定比我还要不知归返……”

不知是因为觉得这位黑发精灵自带一种知心的温润气质，还是血缘之中天生的亲近感，阿勒达瑞安就这样对他倾诉了自己的心事。对此埃尔隆德其实稍感无措，就如同当年维安图尔来航为他带来埃尔洛斯于百余年前故去的消息时，他感到的并不是悲伤，而是一种遥远的不真实感。

这位努门诺尔第六世后人金发碧眼，只有面部轮廓隐约还残留着一点先祖曾经的影子，看着他的时候埃尔隆德完全想不到自己的孪生弟弟，如果硬要说，那头被海风吹乱的半长金发与海洋一般的蓝眼睛，倒是让他想起了记忆中早已模糊的父亲。并不是因为外貌，而是因为记忆中父亲的身影也是这样，永远连着一望无垠的大海、码头上的送别，以及渐行渐远的船帆。

“殿下，请不要这样说。我相信在你走后，令尊的目光便不再对着天穹，而是在罗门娜峡湾终日望着大海的尽头，企盼努美尔拉玛的归来。”

阿勒达瑞安黯然地摇了摇头：“即便他能以笑容欢迎我的归来，但绝不可能以笑容祝福我离开。我已经能够感觉到我们父子的心在疏远，我害怕他总有一天会用尽一切可能将我束缚在阿美尼洛斯，可我无法抗拒我的心，无法拒绝欧西与乌妮的召唤。”

他的目光越过“西方之翼”的船首，遥遥望着蔚蓝的海洋：“大人，你可曾听到过大海的召唤？”

埃尔隆德怔了怔，在七百余年前，同是在这片海风中，他被问过一个相同的问题。

而自己如今还是会给出一个相同的答案。

他又一次听到了山峦与森林的回响，只不过这一次来自更遥远的远方。

阿勒达瑞安见他不语，才意识到自己或许有些失礼了：“抱歉大人，是我突兀了，不该与您说这些。”

埃尔隆德刚想回答，至高王的声音却突然出现在身后，把他俩都吓了一跳。

“现在召唤他的可不是西方的大海，而是东方的森林。”吉尔加拉德不知何时来的，抄着手轻快地说，“我的副官大人，大绿林的使团估摸快到了巴兰都因河了，你要不要带队去迎一迎？”

对面那俩好像还有点愣神，吉尔加拉德略微无语，阿勒达瑞安不明所以也就罢了，埃尔隆德你少揣着明白装糊涂了。

“行了，你来找我不就是为了通报这事嘛？这也不是他们第一次来了，你也是轻车熟路了，快去吧。”

埃尔隆德开合了一下嘴唇似想说什么，看了一眼边上的努门诺尔王储，最终还是行了一礼匆匆离开了。

阿勒达瑞安惊奇地发现这位儒雅持重的副官大人离去时黑发中的耳朵尖好像有点红。

“陛下，这……？”

“年轻人，你以后就会懂。”至高王拍了拍年轻人的背，又用稍显严肃的语气换了话题，“吾友，明日你将启程向南航行，奇尔丹大人和我有一些东西相送，我这里还有一份给塔尔-美尼尔都尔陛下的礼物，届时委托你转交你的父亲……”

【第二纪735年，阿勒达瑞安第二次远航中洲，这一次他向南航行至贝尔法拉斯湾。739年，他归返努门诺尔并为父亲美尼尔都尔带回诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德的礼物。】

*********************************************

> 瑟兰迪尔：
> 
> ……
> 
> 今日凯勒布林博向至高王陛下呈书，待准备妥当之后他就将带领手下的工匠们离开林顿，前往格蓝都因河北地的山脊自立城邦，那里靠近卡扎督姆，有丰富的秘银矿脉与高超的铸造技艺，是他一直以来的向往。
> 
> 他向陛下征询领地的名字，据说那处山脊长满了常绿的冬青树，陛下说如果你愿意，可以为它取名为“埃瑞吉安”——冬青之郡。
> 
> ……
> 
> 熟悉的身影一个接一个地离开，少了工坊中传来的打铁声与那些工匠们时不时争论铸造技艺的声音，佛林顿也会与你们离开后的哈林顿一样，变得安静许多吧。
> 
> Meneg Suilad.
> 
> ——埃尔隆德 于佛林顿

“傻瓜，这消息都提前知道了，赶紧趁现在去买那几个诺多工匠造的珠宝啊，等他们一走，全得升值。”

听到推门的声音，瑟兰迪尔一瞬间僵直了背，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拉过桌上的两张纸盖住了这封信。

“得了，别藏了，没人要看。”欧洛斐尔大步走了进来，“我若真想看，随便射一只往西飞的鸟，十只有八只带着你的信。”

瑟兰迪尔翻了个白眼嘟哝了一句：“不至于吧。”

大绿林国王为这个毫无王子形象的白眼大笑了一声，他坐到镜子前的椅中，朝儿子勾了勾手：

“关于这顶林地王国王冠的设计，你有什么好的想法？”

瑟兰迪尔走到椅后，帮父亲稍稍梳理了披在身后的银发：“所以现在还差什么？”

“春夏有鲜花与绿叶，秋季有莓果与红枫，唯独这冬天不太好办，现在大臣提了两个建议：一个是冬青……”

“不要冬青！”

欧洛斐尔奇怪地转头看儿子：“虽然我也更倾向于另一种方案的松枝，但冬青的绿叶红果也有可取之处，你这个否定未免也太迅速了吧。”

“冬青的叶子和春季的绿叶重复了，红果和秋季的野莓重复了，完全没有季节代表性。”瑟兰迪尔更迅速地呈上自己的理由。

要是您以后知道了费艾诺孙子领地的名字和自己脑袋上戴的是同一个东西，还不得摔王冠暴走一轮啊。

“确实有道理。”欧洛斐尔赞同着转了回去。

“而松枝不仅足以代表冬季的森林，还可以用魔法使其上凝结霜雪，会像碎银一样美丽。”

银发辛达满意地笑了笑：“我能想象。不过——儿子，我以为你一向不怎么喜欢使用那些辛达的老魔法，你小时候在多瑞亚斯学它的热情也不高，相对于剑术而言。现在倒是听说你有时会去河边练习……怎么，想弄出一条魔法河吗？”

“也未尝不可。”窗前的山毛榉飘下一片黄叶，不偏不倚地落在金发辛达抬起的掌心，“我的陛下，您应该也能感受到，这座森林里蕴藏着太多古老的力量。”

魔法河什么的他还没细想过，反正他才不会承认自己现在练得最多的魔法是召唤渡鸦呢。

【第二纪750年，费艾诺之孙库茹芬之子凯勒布林博带领精灵工匠建立埃瑞吉安，定都欧斯特-因-埃第尔，组建格怀斯-伊-弥尔丹（珠宝冶金匠行会），并与卡扎督姆的矮人建立了友谊。】

*************************************************************

他一直记得他的生日是繁花之月的第一天，代表着盛春的起点。

努门诺尔的航船总是在春天来航，乘着春日的西风，船头挂着归返长青枝，以祈祷欧西与乌妮的平安护持。

欧幽莱瑞的枝条散发着芬芳，青绿的海滨繁花盛放，却都及不上窗前那株白兰的幽香。

他一直记得他的生日是丰实之月的最后一天，意味着金秋的尾声。

大绿林的树叶在秋日化为金红，一场全年最盛大的星光之宴会在林间空地上举办，以庆祝百果之后雅凡娜的慷慨赠予。

这一天总有着无比晴朗的夜，坐在篝火边抬头仰望，苍穹璀璨，星河浩渺。

日月更迭，春秋代序，对于精灵来说，岁岁年年就是这样在不经意间流逝，阿尔达中央的凡尘大陆上，第二纪元走过了最初的八百余个太阳年。

在这片终有一死的土地，万物生长，万物衰亡。可在那时，第一纪元战火烧灼的伤痕已然消弭，高等精灵于林顿的乐土上徜徉，广袤的林地王国传唱着西尔凡的歌谣，努门诺尔的风帆桨橹远行至贝尔法拉斯湾的海岸线，铿锵的铸铁之音响彻了卡扎督姆的深渊与埃瑞吉安的厅堂。

记载着往昔荣光与浩劫的贝烈瑞安德早已沉没，余下的沧桑大陆却百废待兴，她像一个新生儿一般焕发着活力，如同大海之中的那座赠礼之岛一样年轻，也渴望如同大海彼岸的那片不死之地一样美丽。

第二纪元第一个千年到来之时，在大陆东南方，群山环绕的荒芜之地，一座黑色的塔基悄然开始营造。

*********************************************

两位身着蓝色长袍的黑发精灵并肩缓步行走在佛林顿王庭的花园中，头戴冠冕的那位挥手禀退了呈信的侍者。

“加拉德瑞尔夫人的回信已到，她确认了这位‘奥兰迪尔’并不在维林诺的奥力的属从之列。”吉尔-加拉德沉声道。

埃尔隆德拧紧了眉。

“虽然这也许代表不了什么，毕竟物质之父奥力在建造阿尔达前便已存在，夫人在维林诺时并不曾与这位迈雅相识。但是她与你我一样，对这位迈雅的身份表示了怀疑，无论他是叫作奥兰迪尔、阿塔诺，还是他最初介绍自己的那个动听的名字……”

“安纳塔……”

埃尔隆德低声念出了那个名字。

这个名字无论是发音还是涵义都异常的美妙，他们同时忆起不久前那位自称“赠礼之主”的神使前来觐见时的画面。

尖耳长发与高挑颀长的身形，远远看去他就是一位精灵，但没有任何一位精灵有这样暗金色的眼瞳，以及……无法言喻的容貌。

他穿着一袭简简单单的宽松白袍，衣袍上没有任何花纹，周身也不佩戴任何装饰，比在场所有精灵都要朴素太多，然而当他虔诚肃穆地踏入厅内，放下白袍的兜帽，一种光华从他身上熠熠而起，辉映了整个厅堂。

他用动听如乐曲般的声音开始陈述，在场者都无法将目光从他的面孔与长发上移开。他那头飘逸的浅色长发好像会随着光线变幻色彩，时而是融化的金砂，时而是流动的银箔，时而又是非金非银的、一种无法被定义、不存于尘世的颜色。

于是在场许多精灵都开始相信，他所说的预言中来自大海西方、身负神圣力量与使命的“伊斯塔尔”已经到来。

“埃努可以任意变幻自己的形貌，如同我们穿上不同的衣衫，而他选择了这样一副非同凡俗的、一眼便可看出神性的皮囊，并且完全符合我们对至美的审美与对至善的想象，这一点反而引发了我的疑虑……”埃尔隆德咽下了半句话，他早就发现黑发居多的诺多族精灵对浅色发色的推崇，他不知道自己是不是多想，但确实在他看来，这副美善的皮囊太过于有针对性与目的性了。

“是的，但你知道最令我感到疑虑的一点是什么吗？不是他的外貌，而是他所说的话。”

“他的话？”

“他说他是促成 ‘重建’和‘重组’的‘改革者’，可以贡献他的智慧帮助我们重建这个世界的秩序，平息这个世界的创伤，万物将不再凋零，不再黯淡，我们挚爱的这片土地将与维林诺同享永恒的光明与福乐。”吉尔-加拉德定定地望向地平线的落日，“他一语道破的，是至今都执拗地留在中洲不愿西渡的每一个埃尔达精灵心中的执念。”

埃尔隆德沉默地点了点头，当时安纳塔提及治愈这片伤毁的大地之时，他并非没有心动。

“可是他想助我们达到的这个目的，与当初众维拉加诸于诺多族的判决相悖，”吉尔-加拉德接着说，“因你父亲的求助，大能者宽恕了当初出走的诺多，但判决的最后那条并没有收回。”

“您的意思是……我们终将在这片日渐黯淡的土地上见证我族的衰落。”

“恐怕就是如此，但那样的未来并非我当前的疑虑。你想，如果他的宣道与维拉的裁决相悖，那么……”

“那么他如此高调地宣扬自己的诉求，如此迫切地希望我们接纳他就似乎有些可疑。有两种可能，一则是他欺骗了我们，二则是他背叛了维拉。”

“没错，这两者无论哪一种的代价我们都承受不起，之前的教训够多了。”吉尔加拉德揉着太阳穴苦笑了一下，“当然，我希望是自己多想了，我们这些疑心也都是主观的臆测。不过我一点也不后悔拒绝了他，并下旨禁止他再踏入林顿一步。”

“您的旨意并没有错，您的臣民绝大多数都支持和理解您的决定，陛下，现在还需要我做些什么？”

“埃尔隆德，我需要你继续密切监控林顿的民意；另外，我会派遣使者并亲自撰写文书，公函和私人信件都会有，提醒其余的领地的统治者，警惕这位‘赠礼之主’。而我第一个要通知的，就是埃瑞吉安……”

他们在一棵冬青下站定，埃尔隆德看到了至高王眼中的忧虑与无奈。

“安纳塔所道破的执念，在凯勒布林博心中最为深切……他曾经拼了命地想要复原埃莱萨宝石，又为了卡扎督姆的矿藏与技艺迁去了埃瑞吉安，组建了珠宝冶金匠行会。他对技艺的求索，对留存美好事物的渴望，还有灵魂之中对创造无法抗拒的执着……尽管他当初在纳国斯隆德与他的父亲决裂，但他的骨子里，永远是个费诺里安。”

“陛下，”埃尔隆德出言宽慰，“加拉德瑞尔夫人如今也在埃瑞吉安帮助处理政务，她应当会有所提点，您说过凯勒布林博大人一直非常敬爱他这位堂姑母，这件事上一定会听取夫人的建议。”

“嗯……是的，你说得对。”吉尔加拉德收敛了方才流露过多的担忧，他又开始揉起了额角，但此时已换了一个语气，“埃尔贝瑞思，还有一个大绿林，每次给欧洛斐尔写外交信函都令人头疼，无论怎么写，回信都能收到几句神奇的挑刺。”偏偏大部分我还觉得挺有道理的？

“或许是您太过看重他的反应了。”

至高王一个激灵地回头，只见轻飘飘说出这句话的副官表情平静坦然，但他怎么看都觉得那双真诚无辜的灰眸深处在忍笑。

他眯了眯眼睛。

好啊好啊，如今这个自己亲眼看大亲手培养的最忠心最值得信赖的臣属也会以下犯上开自己的玩笑了，反了天了。

他灵机一动，装作若有所思的样子说：

“我想起来了，那位美丽的神使，他的发色有时候很像一种极为浅淡的金色……埃尔隆德，难怪你会如此在意他的外貌，还将此当做了一个疑点。看起来确实非常眼熟呢。”

他抛下一个促狭的胜利微笑，拔脚就往前走。

但没想到反击来得如此之快。

“是吗？在我看来他的发色更接近于一种您更眼熟的银色，陛下。”

埃尔隆德语气平静地说，如愿以偿地看见前方大步流星的身形微微歪斜了一下。

当时他们对这位迈雅仅仅只是主观推测难以证明的怀疑，即使警戒如他们，也或多或少被那样的容颜和说辞蒙蔽。

如果他们知道之后的事，断不可能如此打趣玩笑，更不可能放任他去往那座冬青掩映的城邦。

【第二纪1200年，索隆以安纳塔的身份造访精灵，被林顿拒绝，却在埃瑞吉安受到欢迎】

*********************************************

> ……自塔尔-阿勒达瑞安逝世后，继位的塔尔-安卡理梅女王忽视了她父亲的所有政策，拒绝再向林顿提供援助。吉尔加拉德陛下数次传书皆石沉大海，未有回音。
> 
> 我忧虑着邪恶在东方蠢蠢欲动，它饱含着对埃尔达与伊甸人的憎恨，更忧虑着如今埃尔达与杜内丹人的古老情谊或已淡薄，第一纪元的古老同盟将不复往昔。
> 
> 暗影已经在次生子女之间种下了互相仇视的种子，不可再放任它侵入古老同盟内部，以及我们埃尔达的同族之中。

簌簌风声中，马蹄急促奔腾。

黑发诺多的视野中出现了树木茂密的河口三角洲。

“大人，距离温雅泷迪港已不到一里格。”

“现在，展开王旗！”随着他的号令，蓝底银星的旗帜应声招展。

努门诺尔人在格瓦斯罗河两岸砍伐树木引发了林中原住民的敌意。他们奉至高王之命，必须赶在双方发生正面冲突之前制止争端。

他心中对这次谈判并没有稳妥的把握，但无论如何，温雅泷迪的工程不能废止。他与他的君主有相同的预感，那座港口将在未来成为抗敌固守的关键。

> ……父亲决定带领我们的子民离开阿蒙兰克，迁都至金鸢尾沼地以北。他想要避开卡扎督姆的强势扩张，同时他亦反感加拉德瑞尔不速而入罗瑞恩，他对舅舅执意欢迎她以及她的诺多族人感到愤怒和无奈。但我知道，这些还不足以构成他决意举国北迁的理由。
> 
> “东方新的魔影正在崛起”——或许每一次父亲都会对吉尔加拉德的文书有诸般不满，但对这句提醒，他从未有过怀疑。你知道，这片魔影若真实存在，它距离我们的国土更近。
> 
> 即便子民们不舍故地与隔河相望的亲族，即便山脚下的宫殿落成不过七百年，我们也必须放弃那里了。

濛濛雨幕中，羽箭破空而去。

金发辛达拔下了正中猎物咽喉的利箭，把那只血红色眼珠的恶狼尸体踢到一边，而今这种失去理智的狂暴野兽在南部林中接二连三地出现。

“都提高警惕。”他命令道。

“是！殿下！”绿褐衣衫的身影齐声应答。

在这支精悍的西尔凡卫队的护卫下，一支庞大的队伍在林中缓缓移动，朝北迁徙。

他隐约怀疑这次迁移不会是最后一次，但无论如何，阿蒙蓝克的王都必须废弃。他与他的国王有相同的认知，这片森林恐怕已不再是久安无忧之所。

【第二纪1075年，努门诺尔首位执政女王塔尔-安卡理梅即位，拒绝援助林顿；此至第二纪元中期，阿勒达瑞安在世时便开始建造的温雅泷迪港得以扩建与加固。

第二纪1350-1400年，加拉德瑞尔离开埃瑞吉安，穿越卡扎督姆入驻罗瑞南德；此至第二纪元中期，欧洛斐尔带领子民向北迁移三次，最终定居于森林山脉附近。】 

*********************************************

埃尔隆德正打算去找吉尔加拉德汇报工作，就看见至高王火急火燎地冲进了书房。

“陛下，我正打算找您，关于金花领主格洛芬德尔大人的住处安排……”

“别管格洛芬德尔了！现在要关心的是另一个金发的！”吉尔加拉德一把按住一脸懵逼的黑发副官的肩头，“埃尔隆德！你把瑟兰迪尔藏哪里了？”

埃尔隆德只是被这个奇怪的问句困住了0.1秒，很快就发现了真正的重点。

“什么？难道两个月了他还没有返回？？！”

如今中洲已不如第二纪元初年太平，不久前吉尔加拉德与奇尔丹都接收到了上古精灵勇士格洛芬德尔从曼督斯复生即将随两位伊斯塔尔来到中洲辅助他们对抗邪恶的神谕。虽然此时一切尚属风平浪静，但他们都已经隐隐感知到了山雨欲来的不祥之势。为此瑟兰迪尔这次从林顿返回大绿林，特意挑选了北部的路线。但现在……

面对他的惊惧，吉尔加拉德反而镇定下来：“冷静，我想他也应该不会有事，你我都清楚他的能力，只希望在此前提上别酿成什么外交事件。毕竟把这张纸送到我面前的那只鸟……那不是渡鸦那简直是只小型的巨鹰。”

他用食指和中指夹起一张纸怼到埃尔隆德眼前，纸上几个斗大的粗体字仿佛发出了咄咄逼人的质问：

“吉尔加拉德！！！我儿子呢？！！！！！”

……

“所以到头来只是虚惊一场，其实你们收到信不久后他就到家了？”格洛芬德尔问。

“对，大约当天晚上就到了。”刚刚结束了一场关于军事筹备的会议，这一点点奢侈的空余时间，埃尔隆德还是打算整理一下信件，碰巧格洛芬德尔问及了当时的事，“他只是在回去的路上误入了迷雾山脉西麓附近的一处裂谷，然后在里面迷路了，花了好几天才从一个狭窄的隘口绕出来。”

“哈，你的这位春天王子还真有意思。”格洛芬德尔手绕自己的卷发笑着点评道。

与这位没什么长辈姿态的金花领主共事已经月余，埃尔隆德已经适应了他这种爱开玩笑爱调侃的说话方式，反正也是因为自己当时那句未经大脑脱口而出的见面开场白，导致这位本身性格就挺自来熟的精灵跟他特别自来熟。

“我觉得他信上提到的这处裂谷也很有意思，它在布茹伊能河渡口附近，地势险要，位置隐蔽，只有一条曲径通幽的小路，从外部的山体看难以发现这里面其实别有洞天……简直像一个‘隐匿的王国’。”

“‘隐匿的王国’……” 格洛芬德尔喃喃重复着这几个字，停下了绕头发的手。

等埃尔隆德理好信件回头，靠在门口的金花领主早就不见了。

在这样的当口，日理万机的至高王陛下又要面临一起金发精灵短期失踪事件。

不过用不着多久之后，他们都会无比感激这两起失踪事件的。

【第二纪1600年，格洛芬德尔和两位蓝袍巫师到达中洲；巴拉督尔塔建造完成，至尊魔戒铸成，索隆公开现身。】

*********************************************

第二纪1693年，夜。

埃尔隆德紧随在至高王的身后穿过幽僻的走道，走道的尽头是他从未进入过的密室，密室大门的开启方式除了至高王之外，只有它的建造者知晓。

吉尔加拉德以复杂的手法操作机关，他的神色前所未有的严峻，他也从未像今天这样深夜密诏埃尔隆德前来。

大门开启，射入的光线勾勒出室内的一个人影，正摘下斗篷的兜帽，月光照亮了他黑发上的银饰与扼在前额上的秘银额冠。

埃尔隆德微微一惊。

兜帽下的面容他已太久不曾见，上一次与之面对，要追溯到九百四十余年前，陛下和群臣在佛林顿城门之前的送别；而在四百多年前，他与使者带去至高王的口谕与书信时，根本未得见面就被拒在冬青郡大门之外。

这位大工匠在林顿的时候就深居简出，埃尔隆德与他的交集并不多，在印象之中，那是一张与自己的养父有五分酷肖的脸，继承了家族高贵坚毅的五官轮廓，但那双深灰色的瞳仁中从未有过阴霾，它们虽一直饱含常人难以理解的执着，却始终通透澄澈。

然而如今这双眼睛里只有比夜色还要浓稠的低郁忧虑，深处还有一丝他曾在玛格洛尔眼中见过的彷徨与疲倦。

精灵身上披着一件灰色的斗篷，埃尔隆德在罗瑞南德的使者和瑟兰迪尔身上都曾见过，能够隐蔽行踪的特殊材质，轻雾一般的希斯莱恩。

吉尔加拉德也注意到了：“你已见过加拉德瑞尔夫人？”

“是的，她赠予我这件斗篷并指引我来找你，秘密地。”凯勒布林博看了一眼后方年轻的黑发精灵，欲言又止。

“埃尔隆德值得信赖，我保证今晚我们的谈话不会再有第四人知晓，我可以发誓。”注意到对方的眼神，吉尔加拉德着重补上了最后两个字。

而听到那两个字，凯勒布林博淡淡地苦笑了一下：“不需要那些禁锢灵魂的誓言，我要交托于你的，已经是过于沉重的重担。”

……

这一番密谈相对于它的内容而言过于简短，诺多至高王的手还紧紧攥着两只盒子，他的副官还沉浸在被盒内之物震慑的心绪里，冬青郡领主已经走到门边操纵起了机关。

夜风顺着门缝钻入密室，吹得残烛的火光不安地摇曳。

“站住，你要去哪儿？”至高王叫住了往外走的背影。

“回去。”凯勒布林博淡淡地说。

“回哪儿？”

“自然是埃瑞吉安。”语气依旧平淡，仿佛在说“你明知故问”。

“不，你疯了！”吉尔加拉德三两步上前挡在门前，“你说他已知晓了三戒的存在，那他一定会去找你，你还回去？他——”

“我当然得回去。”凯勒布林博一把拂开了他按在门把上的手，“否则我把戒指交给你又有什么意义？难道我要龟缩在这里，等着他直接打到林顿吗？”

“可你——”

“埃睿尼安，莫要辜负我的交托。除了你和姑母之外，我再也没有值得信任的人了。”

吉尔加拉德紧紧地盯着他，许久后，他终于让出了门前的通道。

“谢谢。”凯勒布林博从他身侧擦过，踏入屋外的月色之中。

“妇孺们已经准备通过卡扎督姆陆续秘密转移去罗瑞恩了，动作不能太明显，而一部分也想要留下。我的臣属和工匠们还在埃瑞吉安，珠宝大厅里还有太多我们想要守护的东西，至高王陛下，若换作是你，也不会轻易地抛下责任一走了之。我会部署好一切，我会等着，在珠宝大厅的台阶上……”

埃尔隆德听着他的声音随着不曾迟滞的脚步，渐行渐远。

“等等……凯勒布林博——泰尔佩林夸！！！”

埃尔隆德意识到至高王最后喊的是这位费艾诺之孙的昆雅语名字。

长廊中的背影顿住了脚步，月光把那个孤独的影子拉得很长很长。

“泰尔佩林夸……很久不曾有谁这么叫我……不，其实也没有很久，193年的光阴罢了……真像一个梦……”

他转过头，苍白的月色照在他的脸上，他在微笑。

那一瞬间，埃尔隆德想起了另一个黑发的精灵。

愤怒之战后的一个夜晚，迈兹洛斯与玛格洛尔告诉他和弟弟他们必须离开，在被战火灼烧得支离破碎的海岸边，养父回过头看了他们一眼，就是这样，远远地微笑着。

那是他对于养父最后的记忆。

那晚的月色也是如此的清寒，笼罩着黑发的精灵，把他虚化成一个单薄到不真实的剪影。

“埃睿尼安，无论后世如何评论，我不后悔。我不后悔以‘理解、制造和医治’的渴望铸造了它们，不后悔建立了埃瑞吉安与格怀斯-伊-弥尔丹，更不后悔身为一个费诺里安。”

他举目向东而望。

“我也不后悔……”

未曾言明的最后一句，就那样随风散入了沉沉的夜色里。

*************************************************************

埃尔隆德回到自己的桌前，书桌上还摊着一封信。

那终将是一封无法寄出的信。

当下这番局势，阴影覆压在埃利阿多的大地之上，不会有任何信使或飞鸟能够横越山川带去他的信件。

它既无法被寄出，也就无所谓是否被写完。

他也不知道该说些什么，所以那张信纸几乎是一片空白。

抬起指尖轻触过信纸上唯一的字迹，那是永远写于信首的，收信人的名字。

如今，想说的、能说的、最渴望对你说的，或许唯有永远写于信尾的那一句了。

唯有那一句。

Meneg Suilad.

无尽的祝福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章囊括了近千年历史，几乎是一个史纲，写这一章的时候挺纠结的，就什么都想写进去，导致越拖越长……故而写了很久……  
> 本章ET互动不多，主要想写一写第二纪元大背景下，他俩如何成长为诺多至高王的副手和大绿林的王储——未来的伊姆拉缀斯领主与幽暗密林国王。
> 
> 本章注释：  
> 1、领主第一封信的三句祝福语的昆雅语原文：Anar caluva tielyanna, Isil caluva tielyanna. Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya. 诺多精送别时的常用致辞，原著都曾出现过。  
> 2、加拉瑟（Galasser）：原创精灵名，不重要的角色，设定为加里安的父亲，辛达词根“Galas”（植物）与Galion的“Gal-”相同，Galion的意思就是“树之子”。  
> 3、米茹沃（Miruvor）：维林诺节庆宴席上享用名叫米茹沃瑞（miruvórë）的琼浆，幽谷的精灵会酿制甘露酒名为米茹沃，可能脱胎于前者。它能让饮用者摆脱倦意，重焕希望和活力，护戒队出发时埃尔隆德将此酒相赠。本文私设这是领主研究古方仿造米茹沃瑞酿造出来的酒。  
> 4、罗瑞南德（Lórinand）：南多语，意味“黄金山谷”，洛丝罗瑞恩（Lothlórien）的旧称，洛丝罗瑞恩应当是盖奶入驻此地后以维林诺的罗瑞恩花园为其取名的名字，不是当地西尔凡精灵本来的叫法。  
> 5、温雅泷迪港（Vinyalondë）：即泷德戴尔（Lond Daer），阿勒达瑞安在中洲灰水河河口修造的大港。努门诺尔为造船砍伐森林与林中居民人类起了冲突，后者在埃利阿多之战中投靠了索隆。第二纪1701年，努门诺尔舰队在此港登陆包抄索隆军队，直接导致索隆在埃利阿多之战中的惨败。  
> 6、ET的生日都是私设，具体设定理由参见我的lofter或随缘。T的生日我定在4月23日，Lothron【繁花之月】第一天；E的生日定为9月21日，Ivanneth【丰实之月】的最后一天  
> 7、最后的时间线：  
> 1693 精灵三戒被藏匿  
> 1695 索隆进攻埃利阿多，吉尔加拉德派埃尔隆德援助埃瑞吉安，凯勒博恩（他还在埃瑞吉安没有和盖奶去萝林，因为不想通过矮人的卡扎督姆）击溃索隆的先遣部队与埃尔隆德会师，却无法返回  
> 1697 索隆攻破埃瑞吉安，俘虏凯勒布林博，劫夺矮人人类的大部分戒指。凯勒布林博拒绝透露精灵三戒的下落被残忍杀害。埃尔隆德带领残余部队撤退入幽谷，伊姆拉缀斯三年之围开始
> 
> 本章历史事件过多过杂可能有一点阅读门槛……我注释也注释不下，如果有什么问题的话直接评论问我就行~如有错漏之处也欢迎指正~


	6. 围城 （The Siege）

> 埃利阿多肃清了敌人，但大半地区都满目疮痍。……彼时（1701年）召开了第一次白道会，会上决定在埃利阿多东部维持一处精灵要塞，地点选在伊姆拉缀斯，而非埃瑞吉安。也是在那时，吉尔-加拉德将蓝戒维雅交给埃尔隆德，任命他为自己在埃利阿多的摄政代理人。
> 
> ——《未完的传说》，第二辑 第二纪元，第四篇，“加拉德瑞尔与凯勒博恩的历史”

【第二纪1701年】

笃、笃、笃。

橡木权杖随着渐近的脚步声敲击着地面，回荡在空旷的殿堂。王座下单膝点地的精灵禁不住把头低得更低，仿佛权杖敲的不是地而是他的脑袋。

然而真正落在他头顶的，只是一声沉重的叹息。

“所以，他又走了？”

“是属下失职，没能拦住王子殿下，辜负您的旨意，甘愿领罚……”

“事到如今说这些有什么用？罢了，先整理整理你们这副狼狈的样子吧。”欧洛斐尔伸手摘下卫队长头顶的一片枯叶，又抬起权杖尖挑掉了他身边另一位西尔凡战士头发上挂着的蜘蛛网，除此之外，这两位身上还缠了几簇荆棘，挂了几颗苍耳，衣襟上更沾满了泥土和草屑。

见国王没有严厉地责罚他们，两位西尔凡战士松了口气，一边打理自己一边争先恐后地汇报方才的神奇‘遭遇’，听口吻，他们压根没对让自己落得如此狼狈的王子有什么抱怨，反而充满了崇拜和好奇。

欧洛斐尔无奈地看着他单纯淳朴的臣民，揉了揉额角。

“他既发动了森林的力量来阻止你们，你们又如何能拦得住他离去。”

很早之前他便发现自己的儿子与这片古老的森林已经建立了一种奇异而紧密的联结，甚至比身为国王的自己更甚，也许瑟兰迪尔体内源自于其母的南多之血让他获得了大绿林更亲密的认同，也许在他诞生定名之时美丽安王后就将某种神圣的力量赐福于这繁盛的春天。定居统治大绿林的千年间，年轻的辛达精灵与林中的一草一木相伴成长着，仿佛同根同栖，牵绊共生，他能够感知森林的某些律动，而森林也能回应他的情绪，甚至凭着自主意志听从他的诉求。

当然，大绿林国王绝不会承认是因为某次和儿子在森林里吵架的时候被树上掉下来的松果砸歪王冠而确认这件事的。

“他自己的马被我扣了，马厩也有看守，他是从哪里又找来一匹马？”

两个西尔凡战士面面相觑，他们就没考虑过这个问题。

我真是气饱了才问了个如此显而易见的愚蠢问题，欧洛斐尔心下暗想。

“去，把加里安给我找来。”

他这个太有主意的叛逆儿子如今不仅有整个森林做帮手，还收了一个忠心耿耿的小跟班帮着打点后勤。

这小跟班还帮瑟兰迪尔从自己那个走过精灵西迁路的南多老族长祖爷爷手里拿到了凭记忆绘制的高隘口古道地图，如今再帮忙搞一匹马自然不在话下。

卫队长领命而去，留下的那个战士小心翼翼问：“陛下，还要继续去追王子吗？”

“追什么追？这时候他都夜渡安都因河了。”欧洛斐尔叹了口气，坐回了王座上，“随他去吧。”

身为父亲，他哪一次不是随他去的呢？

无论是从前在哈林顿的时候由着他在成年礼上中途溜掉跑到佛林顿去，还是这三年间由着他冒着巨大的危险一次次出入伊姆拉缀斯隘口。

欧洛斐尔知道，他在伊姆拉缀斯围困之初并没有下令阻止瑟兰迪尔擅自率队援助，战争结束之后就更没有理由拦着他出门了。

银发的国王默默倚在王座上，陷入了沉思。

王座的软垫下压着几日前送至的一封信函，那是他从对方那里收到的所有信函中最为简短的一封，也是写得最为匆忙、完全未经润色修饰的一封，信纸上一贯端正遒劲的辛达语字符头一次被写得如此凌乱潦草。

但他却也是头一次地，无心挑出一丝的错处。

他越过树冠顶端一颗璀璨的星辰，望向遥远的西方。

至少，如今埃利阿多战火已息，迷雾山脉之后的那片土地暂时都是安全的。

伊姆拉缀斯是，林顿也是。

********************************

布茹伊能河的南段穿越幽谷向西而去，匆匆的脚步从不停歇。

只因今日的水畔多了一个格格不入的身影，潺潺不休的响水河放弃了追逐天尽头瑰丽的落日，转而扬起水花去亲近垂悬水边的金色的发梢。

瑟兰迪尔坐在水畔的岩石上，静静地端详着手中的长剑。

光线透过精巧绝伦的镂雕，将刀柄一体铸铁的厚重感轻易地消解，同样轻盈美丽的银枝曾经也盘绕在千窟宫殿的廊柱与母亲白皙温暖的手腕间，那是他对于多瑞亚斯残存不多的记忆。

所以在佛林顿的星光之宴上看到这副双剑的第一眼起，他的目光便久久无法移开。

自那场比武得胜赢得它后，它已经陪伴了他一千六百余年，可在三年之前，坚固的剑身上第一次出现了豁口。

1697年一个风雨如晦的夜晚，罗瑞南德王宫议事厅。

阿姆狄尔王和几位近臣正与加拉德瑞尔聚在厅中，说是议事，实际上他们已经满面愁绪静坐两日无法拿定一个主意。

战火就在迷雾山脉西侧蔓延，卡扎督姆大门紧闭，几乎所有与埃利阿多的通讯渠道都被切断。加拉德瑞尔带领渴望西渡的精灵从罗瑞南德南下至埃蒂尔泷德港，在返回途中，她隐隐预感到丈夫遭遇了危险。

但他们如今只能得知，凯勒博恩率领的埃瑞吉安突围部队虽然击溃了索隆的先锋军并与埃尔隆德率领的林顿援军会师，却无法回援，索隆军力极其强大，足以一面牵制他们，一面围攻埃瑞吉安。冬青之郡很快陷落，精灵联军被迫一路北撤，退入一处隐秘的山谷，黑暗大军几乎占领埃利阿多全境，一路西侵直逼林顿，同时分出相当数量的守军将山谷团团围死，已达数月有余。

显然此地是一个天然要塞，敌军一时无法攻克，双方只是僵持，互为牵制。但这处狭小荒芜的山谷毕竟不是真正的城池碉堡，没有仓储，没有补给，长久下去，守方的粮草物资必定难以为继。

可是他们并不清楚这处山谷的具体位置，更无从得知该如何以不惊动敌军的方式接近山谷输送补给。

“我已派遣信使向大绿林求助。”阿姆狄尔对加拉德瑞尔说，后者面色严峻未置可否。

自从这位高贵的夫人入驻阿姆狄尔的王国之后，大绿林与罗瑞南德的交往便淡了许多，欧洛斐尔对诺多一向无甚好感，对这位菲纳芬家族的公主怀有戒备；战争前夕罗瑞南德接收了许多取道卡扎督姆而来的埃瑞吉安遗民，此举必定让欧洛斐尔更为反感，但阿姆狄尔如今已走投无路，况且他知道，此事事关的并非埃瑞吉安与林顿联军的存亡。

“我了解欧洛斐尔，您曾经也接触过他，他只是性情……呃……有些固执，但绝非不懂审时度势，也极其重视治下的子民。战火不过一山一川之隔，大绿林国王或许会被触怒，但绝不可能事不关己的无动于衷。”阿姆狄尔说，“再过三日，不，两日，只需再等待两日，我们一定可以得到他的回音，到时……”

议事厅的门突然被撞开，一个身影携风带雨一步跨入，于满室震惊中将一张地图甩到桌前。

“我去过这处裂谷，知道它的位置，我还知道在东侧有一个隘口可供通行，那曾是精灵西迁跨越迷雾山脉的古道。”

雨水自他凌乱的金发与苍白的面庞滴落，晕开地图上仓促绘就的墨迹。

他用不容置疑的声音说：“让我去。”

谨慎起见，阿姆狄尔只派给瑟兰迪尔一小队人马，他们借助希斯莱恩斗篷的掩护和森林精灵特有的轻灵迅捷，隐秘地向北行军。

他依照记忆和地图带领西尔凡小队到达高隘口，却不料隘口已经被山体滑坡的落石所阻。没有携带任何适合挖掘的工具，整个小队一筹莫展之时，他毫不犹豫地就将长剑插进了碎石的缝隙之中。

到后来，是自己的双手。

等到他们终于得以进入山谷，进入了苦守的要塞，在分配物资的时候，辛达才发现自己手心的血泡和已经结痂的伤口。

营帐灯光昏暗，黑发的诺多将领正忙着指挥调度和取药照料重伤员，完全没有注意到。

瑟兰迪尔望着那个忙碌的背影，想到以前在林顿，自己坐在树荫底下摊着一双被缰绳磨破的手，悠闲地坐看那个半精灵少年又急又气顶着烈日四处找药。

他握起拳，悄悄藏起了伤口。

手上的皮外伤对于战士来说不过是小事，比起这个，一直从不离身的武器豁了口更让他烦恼一些。

他最后一次带队输送物资（后面几次他带领的就是父亲授意的大绿林队伍了），适逢索隆于格瓦斯罗河惨败的消息传来，埃尔隆德让他把剑留下，说会让埃瑞吉安的精灵工匠帮忙打磨修复。

“下一次你来的时候，必是战事彻底终结的时候，亦是这柄长剑焕然一新重归你手的时候。”

临别时埃尔隆德这样说。

他翻身上马，俯视着那双湛灰的眼瞳：

“别让我等太久。”

对方微微地笑着，抚了抚白马的长鬃：

“你也是。”

终于，今日，他再一次抵达幽谷。

一个陌生的诺多工匠静候在入口之处，将一只长匣交到他手上。

“领主尚在参加会议，请您稍作等候。”

匣中的长剑修复一新，银色的锋芒更胜往昔。

他轻哼了一声：

“到头来还是要让我等。”

******************************

会议落幕，人声散尽，这间临时搭建而成的议事厅此前还显得有点拥挤，现在却空空荡荡。四周屏蔽干扰与防止窃听的魔法屏障已经撤去，处于幽谷的至高点，瀑布的轰鸣声就在脚底的岩石下回响。

埃尔隆德孤身一人站在议事厅中，手扶石台，凝重地望着石台之上的物件。

方才会议结束之后，吉尔加拉德将他秘密地留下，取出一只盒子放到他面前。

冬青木制成的盒盖上以秘银镶嵌了八芒星的纹章，他见过这只盒子，在八年前的那个月夜里，他知道盒内之物是多么的重要，埃利阿多的战火因它们而起，无数生命因它们而陨。

现在盒内的这一枚，造型比秘银白宝石铸成星辰之花的水之戒要低调，色泽也不如镶嵌着华丽红宝石的火之戒醒目。

简洁的黄金戒托，较小的海蓝宝石，却是精灵三戒中力量最强大的一枚。

——气之戒，维雅。

“埃尔隆德，我想请你收下它。”

他没有接，但也没有推拒。

“经此一役，无人会质疑你的能力，还有伊姆拉缀斯的战略地位。”至高王接着道，“虽然现在三戒还不能被主动启用，但我相信在未来，建设与保护伊姆拉缀斯之时，你会需要借助它的力量。”

“陛下……”埃尔隆德想说什么却被打断。

“你明白，这并不是什么奖赏，就当是……替我分去了一份重担吧。他知道你，也愿意信任你，你也能理解他熔铸在力量之戒之中关于‘理解、创造与守护’的理念。他不会对我这个决定有什么异议的，如此……他的灵魂也可以安然前往曼督斯了……”

言及此处，吉尔加拉德的嘴唇微微颤抖，他闭了闭眼睛。

巴兰都因河畔所见之景仿佛刻在了他的眼球上，挥之不去：插满箭矢的尸体悬挂在高高的长矛之上成为黑暗大军的军旗，也成为目睹这一幕的所有精灵心中最可怖的梦魇。

“陛下，我愿收下它，妥善保管它，隐匿它，直到它可以重见天日的那一天。”

得到了郑重的承诺，吉尔加拉德眼中流过无比复杂的情绪，最终却只吐露了两个字：

“谢谢。”

他站起身，望着这个几乎是他看着长大的黑发精灵，他的个子很久之前就与自己几乎持平了，本就早熟的灰色眼眸显露出岁月磨砺的坚毅与智慧。

“你是否还记得，我把哈德哈风交给你的那天，你说你渴望在在第一声号角吹响的时候就行军在王旗之下，也不愿放弃身为一个医者的能力与职责，你问我，是不是有一些圣物能够抵御治愈力的伤损，还记得我是怎么回答你的么？”

“记得，您说……谁知道未来会如何。”

“是啊，谁知道未来会如何？转眼间，那时候才六十几岁的小精灵，如今已经成为了我的副摄政、伊姆拉缀斯的领主、埃利阿多之战的功臣。埃尔隆德，你已经兑现了你的誓言，这，也许就是‘未来’对你承诺的回应。”

******************************

推开议事厅的门扉，视野瞬间豁然开朗。

整座伊姆拉缀斯沐浴在夕阳金红色的暖光中，宁静而幽远。

这才是它本该拥有的模样。

环绕着深谷的应当是潺潺的溪声，而不是凄厉的号角；穿梭在山间的应当是絮絮的微风，而不是裂空的鸣镝。

1697年，黑云负压在埃利阿多的上空，山谷的子夜，朔风呼号，大雨瓢泼。

虽然得以再一次击退了敌军的一波攻势，但在围城的第一百三十九日，希望与物资一样逐渐减少，几近枯竭。

“我不需要，还是拿去给伤员吃吧。”

黑发的诺多将领推开那一小块兰巴斯，又低头去研究战事沙盘。

但那块干粮又被推了回来。

“还是吃一口吧，你已经一周没有吃什么东西了，如果主帅倒下，那些伤员、我们所有战士又该怎么办？”

说话的精灵是埃瑞吉安的一位贵族，年纪比冬青郡领主还要年长一些，他的兄弟在冬青郡城破之时战死，他的儿子则在随凯勒博恩突围之时身中毒箭，退入幽谷后毒发不治，也去往了曼督斯的殿堂。

他再一次递来那一小块兰巴斯，一字一句恳切地说着，像是劝慰，又像是恳求。

埃尔隆德顿了一会，默默拿起了兰巴斯，咬了一口，尝不出任何滋味，蜡块般干涩的粉末卡在喉管，他饮了几口水囊中冰冷的山泉把它送进胃里。

他当然不能倒下，他必须挺直脊背，告诉他们还有希望，而不管自己有多么绝望。

可是，即便自己不倒下，药品短缺，重伤员的伤情能够再拖延多久？粮草告罄，精力疲乏的战士还能抵御住多少次来势汹汹的进攻？

他甚至已经怀疑，当初带队撤入这处幽谷是不是正确的决定。

理智告诉他，这是当时唯一的选择，你无路可走，要不是想到了瑟兰迪尔曾经误入过的这个隐蔽山谷，并且凭借格洛芬德尔曾经查探过的道路找到了它，仅存的一线生机都可能当场葬送。

可另一个声音却说，埃尔隆德，因为你这个决定，让所有随你而来的精灵都陷入了如今的绝境。

数日之间，他目不交睫，镇定指挥，利用地形优势与黑暗大军周旋，击溃一波又一波黑潮般的进攻；而当战事暂歇，稍稍能够喘息一口的深夜，那两个声音就会交替出现在他的脑海中，试图摧垮他最后的意志。

每每去安顿伤员的营帐，用仅剩的药品与谷中采集到的一些药草，竭尽最大所能医治他们的创伤、减轻他们的痛苦，那些伤员的眼中无不充满崇敬与感激。

年长一些的精灵出声唤他“埃雅仁迪尔之子”，望向他的目光犹如望着那颗以他父亲的名字命名的、象征光明与希望的星辰。

他唯有垂下眼眸，避开那些虔诚的视线。

烛台上的火光颤抖摇曳，他伸出手拢住烛火挡住寒风，但他知道那终究是徒劳的。

残烛即将燃尽，微弱的烛焰也无法给挡风的手掌提供一丝一毫的温暖。

他不知道他们还能坚持多久，他自己还能坚持多久。

“大人！”参谋埃瑞斯托掀开帐帘，“守夜战士来报，好像有一支小队正在从东侧的山麓靠近我们的驻地。”

“东侧山麓？那里根本没有进入山谷的通道！能否看清他们的来路？”

“不能，雨势太大，他们的行踪也极其隐秘，时隐时现，敌友难断。在我看来，保险起见……”埃瑞斯托递去了一个眼神。

守卫驻扎的山头，弓箭手张弓搭箭，严阵以待，等待这支队伍走入射程之内。

“等一下！”埃尔隆德突然抬手按下了身边战士手中的弓箭。

随后，一个年轻的战士发出了一声惊呼。

“看啊！”

在瓢泼雨幕之中，那支神秘的队伍打出了一面旗帜。

金绿相间的八叶草纹章，罗瑞南德的王旗。

为首的那个精灵，穿着西尔凡普通战士的轻甲，披着灰色的希斯莱恩斗篷。

但兜帽之下散落而出的，是几缕金发。

埃尔隆德相信自己所见的一定是梦中的幻影。

不，比起日无可思夜不敢念的梦境，他更愿相信，那只是在意志终于崩解之后，在灵魂最后弥留之际，伊露维塔降下的一幕悲悯的赐予。

但有这一幕，就足够了，足够了……

眼前那个身影一闪，胸前的甲胄发出金属相撞的铿锵之音，一片金色填满了视野。

箍着他身体的手臂太紧了，简直挤走了肺部一半的空气，但落在耳畔的声音却虚弱得近乎于一个微不可闻的叹息。

“幸好……”

他如做梦一般缓缓地抬起双臂，环住了那个后背，触手之处是布料下冰凉冷硬的背甲，还有铺散其上、陷入指缝之间的凌乱而柔软的发丝。

那时候他才相信了怀中的温度与重量，相信了这一切都是真实的，而不是他幻想深处的虚妄。

或许过了一个纪元，或许实际只是一滴露水蒸发的须臾，他被放开了，金发辛达以战士之礼握住他的上臂，用刻意挑剔的目光上上下下打量着他。

“哦，吾友，你看起来真糟糕。”

他笑了起来，自围城以来的百余昼夜，他第一次体会到扬起嘴角和舒展眉心的感觉。

手指本想触及几缕湿透缠乱的鬓发，最终只是落在披着灰色斗篷的肩头，拂落了一层粗粝的砂石。

“吾友，你也好不到哪儿去。”

******************************

沿着新修造不久的石阶而下，步履匆匆，长袍的衣摆不断扑打着足踝。

“领主大人。”

“日安，领主大人。”

沿途之中，三三两两的诺多精灵正在忙碌着，看到他来了，他们纷纷停下手中的工作向他行礼致意，他一一颔首还礼，足下却不曾停歇。

因为不用看也能分辨出这熟悉的脚步，瑟兰迪尔没有回头，但唇线还是勾起了一点弧度。

“你来了。”

“嗯，我来了。”

看着水中倒影靠近身后，他懒得去指责对方的迟到，换之揶揄道：

“看来吉尔加拉德总算肯给你升官了，被一口一个称呼领主大人的感觉如何？”

“坦白说，有点不适应。”

“你会习惯的，我之前也是这样。”大绿林王子回过头，昂了昂下巴摆出一副过来人的模样，“需要我多叫几声这个称谓好帮你尽快适应吗？”

“这种事自有别人去做。”伊姆拉缀斯的新晋领主敛了衣袍在他边上坐下，就好像以前在舒恩河畔的草地上一样。紧绷多时的神经终于松弛了下来，他闭上眼睛轻扬起嘴角，“瑟兰迪尔，也许你能帮我的是让我在这种环境下别太快忘了自己原本叫什么。”

辛达怔了怔，往他身上撩了一把水花：

“埃尔隆德，我看你是真忙晕了。”

他们稍稍交谈了几句，瑟兰迪尔突然望向前方噤了声，埃尔隆德循着他的目光转头看去，只见一个方才在会议中便已正式会面的身影步下石阶向他俩走来。

一袭白衣的身形高大颀长，周身微光有如身披月华，网罗双圣树之辉的金发在暮色之中依然夺目耀眼。

“Mae govannen，My Lady.”

“Mae govannen，Lord Elrond，现在该称呼您为伊姆拉缀斯领主大人了。”加拉德瑞尔夫人噙着微笑颔首回应了黑发精灵的致礼，目光暗示般地聚焦在他抚心的右手手指，“素闻吉尔加拉德一向非常赏识器重于你，今日会上得见风采，确实不负盛名。”

“夫人谬赞愧不敢当，承蒙陛下多年的栽培和信任，如此重责，不敢相负。”埃尔隆德谦逊地再度致礼，他也发现了夫人颈项间的坠子似有一抹白光一闪而逝。

瑟兰迪尔站在埃尔隆德身边，大绿林王子同样不失礼数地行礼，实际上却并没有心思理会那两个诺多如同打哑谜一般冗长的致意对白。他尽可能避开与精灵夫人的视线相交，目光投至了她身后不远、候在石阶下的一个纤细的影子。

那是一个容貌秀丽典雅的精灵少女，浅蓝色的衣裙衬托着一双浅蓝色眼瞳，它们与加拉德瑞尔的非常相似，只不过眼神没有她的深邃坚毅，而是如同小鹿般一派天真单纯，正一眨不眨地往他们这边看来。

她头戴一顶埃拉诺花交织的额冠，优雅卷曲的银发轻雾一般垂落两肩。

那头著名的金发也没遗传给女儿嘛，看来所谓高种精灵最尊贵的王室血统的力量也不过如此。瑟兰迪尔正这么想着，那少女往前方又走了几步，走出了石壁的阴影，夕阳正巧投落在她的银发上，那头银发瞬间闪烁起一层淡金色的微光。

他的心头突然蹿出了一丝无名的不悦，还有一种怎么也说不上来的不太舒服的感觉。

他面上不露声色，只是微微用余光瞥了一眼身侧，那个他所认为的小鹿般目光的落点。

“此次外子于战事中负伤，多亏有你的医术和照顾，如今我与小女也在谷内暂住，多有打扰了。”

“夫人客气了，只是伊姆拉缀斯草创初成，各种设施尚是十分简陋，都是战时配置，接待贵客怕还是有所怠慢，尤其这几日天寒露重……”

金发夫人闻言而笑：“领主心意周全，不过也莫将我们想得太娇贵了，我和凯勒博恩也曾是与你们一样的战士。”

确实如此，曾横渡冰封海峡的诺多公主怎会把这点寒露放在眼里。埃尔隆德想，但他也明白不可能真的把他们当作普通战士对待。

“凯勒博恩大人伤势初愈，不应受寒，况且还有年轻的凯勒布莉安小姐。而且谷内湿气重，我已派人给屋内添了火盆，如有任何要求还望夫人能不吝告知。”

“领主一片盛情，感激不尽。”

“这是我份内之事，夫人不必见外。”

加拉德瑞尔露出欣赏的笑意：“你辛苦了，伊姆拉缀斯开始建设，之后还有更多繁杂的事务等待着你。而今天色也不早了，我需回房看看，那便告辞了，埃尔隆德领主，以及……”她朝侧方也投去了一个微笑，“欧洛斐尔之子，瑟兰迪尔王子殿下，不日愿拜访林地王国正式送上我们的谢意。”

说罢她便优雅地转身，裙裾划开一朵洁白的花朵，在两位精灵晚辈的告别礼中施施然地离去了。

凯勒布莉安跟随在母亲身后，登上台阶之时悄悄地回首而望。

她还想再看一眼那双薄暮一般温柔的灰眸，却失落地看到对方已经转过头去和那位同伴说话，留给她的只有一个黑发的后脑。

埃尔隆德注意到他的好友方才有一点奇怪，辛达安静得异乎寻常，甚至凌厉的锋芒都收敛了一些，紧抿着唇角，最后行礼的动作也有点僵硬，而且他竟然没有对夫人与自己这一番客套的虚礼发表意见，放在以前他是逮到机会就会嘲讽这一点的。

一个想法浮出他的脑海。

“你是不是……有点怕她？”

“谁？”

“加拉德瑞尔夫人。”

“开什么玩笑！我怎么可能怕她？”辛达很抗拒地反驳。

看他这个激烈反应，又考虑了一下这两位的交集，诺多挑了挑眉：“明霓国斯的时候？”

瑟兰迪尔咬了咬牙根：“我才不是怕她，但这位女士确实是我的童年阴影。”他重重地坐回原位继续擦剑，“如果你小的时候一个人在花园里玩，有个女的时不时神出鬼没地从树丛后面出现，抱你，掐你的脸，用各种方式想逗你唱歌，你也会留下阴影的。”

埃尔隆德轻笑出声，难以想象如今德高望重的精灵夫人当初也是这样一个活泼的少女，而这位高傲强悍的大绿林王子殿下……

他的脑海里自动滚出来一个粉雕玉琢的金发小团子，明明瑟瑟发抖却倔强地昂着头嘟着嘴，笑容不禁又扩大了几分。

“你知道她拿什么东西来逗我吗？糖果甜食也就罢了，宝石还挺不错，但她有一次拿了一条银光闪闪的编绳，当天晚宴我就看到了凯勒博恩的头发短了一截……你笑什么？”

“没什么，愿维拉保佑凯勒博恩大人的头发。”

“呵，我那会就想，你这么喜欢逗小孩自己怎么不生一个？结果直到他俩离开林顿也没见生，据说直到暮暗湖边才生。”瑟兰迪尔抬起头，“后面那个看来就是她女儿？”

“是的，凯勒布莉安小姐。”

“哦。”

瑟兰迪尔又低下了头，过了一会，他突然冷不丁冒出一句：

“她喜欢你。”

埃尔隆德扬起眉梢：“何以见得？”

瑟兰迪尔头也不抬：“她一直在看你。”

“哦，如此说来，我们站得这么近，你怎么知道她是在看我还是在看你？这种情况之前也发生过，一般来说都是在看你。况且，如果你没有一直在看她，怎么知道她一直在看我？”

句句在理，逻辑严密。

一向牙尖嘴利的辛达破天荒的哑口无言，只能埋头用更重的力道擦他的剑，他也不知道自己在跟什么置气。

埃尔隆德缓了口气：“所以你也该明白长时间的视线锁定也不能代表什么，否则当初在林顿我们每每去街上走一趟，你从未注意过你收获了多少目光的注视吗？‘那精灵喜欢你’这句话我能跟你说个上千次吧。”

这句话虽是调侃却说得诚心诚意，因为这确实是埃尔隆德当初真实的所见所感，放在以前瑟兰迪尔会坦然接受这种变相的恭维，然而今天这句话反把他心口的无名火煽得更旺了。

埃尔隆德，你未免也太看轻你自己了。

擦拭的力度之大，巾帕与剑身甚至摩擦出了几个刺耳的音节。埃尔隆德有些莫名其妙，莫非……刚刚提童年阴影又用一时兴起的逻辑辩驳堵了他，这样确实惹恼他了？

在他心里瑟兰迪尔并不是开不起这种玩笑的精灵，至少和自己相处时不是，而且一般来说这种情况下辛达都会用更犀利的言语反击，并且对这一场注定胜利的辩论赛乐在其中，可今天却一反常态闷不做声，让他想道歉都不知该针对哪一点。

瑟兰迪尔的性子绝对算不上温顺，却有着辛达式的直接，他不喜欢掩藏好恶，也讨厌弯弯绕绕，这让他们之间的交往一贯坦率顺畅，没有任何的隔阂，这样的友谊他格外珍视，他只想让它保持现状，不想让它受到任何的影响。

但不知道从何时起——埃尔隆德认真回想了一下似乎就是最近这一百年——瑟兰迪尔的脾气变得让他有点捉摸不透，往往信里都说得好好的很正常，但难得能够见上一面的时候，偶尔就会阴晴不定、喜怒无常——埃尔隆德早年也曾跟随师父四处巡诊，根据他的经验，这种突如其来无理发作的脾气简直像是孕妇孕期的表现……

咳咳……黑发精灵赶紧把过于蹁跹的荒谬想法晃出脑子，他一边庆幸着好友并不知道他在乱想什么，一边把思维拉回正轨。

以前在林顿的时候他可不是这样的。

毕竟他在林顿的时候头上可没有一顶象征责任的王冠，埃尔隆德在心中回答自己。

瑟兰迪尔和他说过自己的父王常常会把自己关在书房里，有时甚至会砸东西（但是在吉尔加拉德来信的时候就不会，欧洛斐尔似乎将‘给林顿的公函挑刺’当作了一项舒缓身心的调剂），尽管索隆与他曾经的主人一样觉得泰勒瑞一族弱小缺乏利用价值，但在东方魔影近距离的威胁下，大绿林国王与王子承受的压力并不比林顿的诺多至高王少。

近几百年他们难得共处的时间里，很大一部分都在讨论当下的局势和应对的手段，他们早已都不是能在林顿溪边无忧无虑纵马驰骋的少年了。

那双蓝眼睛里春天一样的笑意确实比往昔少了。

埃尔隆德知道，即便他能把中洲局势分析得头头是道，也不可能在毫无辅助条件的情况下正确分析一个精灵的心事，根据经验，他选择站在一边扮演一个安分守己悉听尊便的木桩，果不其然，瑟兰迪尔终于又肯纡尊降贵开了金口：

“凯勒博恩到底受了多严重的伤？三年都没好？”

“箭毒和失血，其实现在已经无碍了，只不过战时物资匮乏条件简陋没法调理，如今身体虚弱还需静养，不能远行，所以加拉德瑞尔夫人和凯勒布莉安就来这里陪伴照料他，他们都要在谷中暂居一段时间。”

瑟兰迪尔只感觉手指尖微地一疼。

就在心不在焉的一瞬间，锋利的刀锋划破了他的指腹。

他还在出神，手却突然被握住，拉到了一边。

“你怎么回事？”看着鲜红的血从白皙的指尖渗出，黑发精灵蹙起眉峰。

“没留神。”一个小口子而已，痛都说不上痛，战士哪会在意这种程度的伤，你当我是什么需要火盆取暖的娇贵小姐吗？瑟兰迪尔很想这么说。

但手就被这样握着，指尖传来温暖的温度，那只手的主人在他身前伏低身子查看伤口，浑然不知自己长袍的一角垂落到水边，已被飞溅的水花沾湿了。

他发现自己说不出口。

也不想把手抽回来。

直到他的另一只手也被拉了过来，手指被强行掰开露出掌心。

“！”

他本能地想要握住手心抽回手，但却被牢牢地控制在另一双手里，掌心磨出的血痕袒露在空气里。

辛达只好放弃了挣动，认命地由着自己的“罪证”被昭示。

精灵骑乘自己惯用的坐骑从来无需马具，最多使用装饰性的辔头和马鞍，这种明显是被缰绳磨出来的伤痕，无声地供认了他强行征用了一匹不好驾驭的野马的“罪行”。

“你的马呢？”

过了一会，他听到他问他，却看不到他的表情，只能看到一个黑发的发顶。

“……被老家伙扣了。”

瑟兰迪尔没好气地丢过去一个诚实的回答，他懒得撒谎懒得遮掩，心里更是盘算好要是这诺多再敢追究下去就骂他多管闲事。

——是啊，我急着来拿我自己的剑有什么错？

但对方没有再问什么，依旧低着头，只是微微叹了一口气，从袖中取出了一个小药盒。

熟悉的金属盒子，深蓝底色上雕饰着暗金的六角星辰，可以在手中把玩的袖珍大小，散发着阿夕拉斯与薄荷的气息，一瞬间就能凝神静气安抚人心的味道。

“你……一直带着这盒子？”

“嗯，一直的习惯。”

盒盖打开，内里膏体的表面平滑而完整。

那药膏是新制的，想必就是在物资不在那么紧缺之后。

辛达内心微微一动。

当清凉的触感在指尖和手心蔓延开来，神使鬼差地，他俯下身去，肩头未束的长发丝丝缕缕地垂落，浅金的发梢就垂荡在墨色的发辫旁，被他的呼吸吹拂，几近相贴。

“你都没有用过？”他轻轻地问。

他听到黑发与眉弓的阴影下传来一声有点无奈的、低低的笑。

“王子殿下，除你之外，没人会用它了。”

埃尔隆德熟练轻柔地将药膏凃抹开，随着他的指尖触过，血痕和伤口迅速地愈合。

在治疗幽谷围城战的伤员之时，他确实察觉到了自己的治愈力在减弱，他认为此次一些战士伤情拖延也有自己的一部分责任，比如凯勒博恩的失血过多就是因为自己没能像以前那样在第一时间内快速止血，这令他一度自责。

然而此时，他感到维雅在衣襟之内沉甸甸地坠着，因为战斗所残损的治愈力似乎正在恢复。

它现在只是被贴身带着而已就展露了一定的医治之力，倘若被戴在指间催发真正的力量，足以护佑一方领土远离黑暗阴影的侵染，不受时间流逝的摧残。

虽然现在它还不能被启用……

待到蓝宝石再度亮起的时候，这片土地上是否不会再有第二个埃瑞吉安的悲剧？

在大海以东，他真的可以创立一方纯净无凋的乐土吗？

“你又在思考什么深奥的问题，智者大人？”

埃尔隆德抬起头，打断他思绪的金发精灵无辜地歪了歪头，蓝色眼眸中含着一丝戏谑的浅笑。

他看起来心情又变好了。

“还是说…我要伤重不治了？”

埃尔隆德这才意识到他一直握着对方的手，他迟疑了一下放松了力度，却没有彻底松开，而是改为轻托，以方便药膏在干透前慢慢地渗入。

“你打算什么时候走？”他问。

“尽快。”瑟兰迪尔回答，“既然已经拿到了修好的剑……你知道，呆久了老家伙真的要生气了。”我可不想他怪罪到你头上。

埃尔隆德沉吟了一秒，站直了身体，就着握手的姿势把对方也拉了起来。

“走，给你看个东西。”

  
********************************

他们攀过山岭，并肩站在一处高高的石崖之上，瀑布悬挂在头顶，如同水做成的帷幕，透过这层帷幕，伊姆拉缀斯的风光一览无余。

“不错的视角，不错的风景，”金发辛达抱着手臂，“可惜我都看过了。”

迷路在这座幽谷里的那几天他为了寻找出口，爬上高处看过，这里毫不意外地早就来过。

而黑发诺多只是背着手不紧不慢地望着夜空：“再等一下。”

“等什么？”

“提理安的飞舟。”

他的话音未落，一轮满月拨云而出，皎白的辉光倾落而下，瀑布瞬间变作了晶莹剔透的珠帘。

然而更莹润明澈的银光，却来自于他们脚底的岩石。

“这是……”

瑟兰迪尔半跪下来，近距离检视这处岩石，禁不住发出一声惊叹。

“难以置信……这下面竟然是水晶的矿脉？！”

“而且这还不是普通的水晶，它唯独吸收反射伊熙尔的明辉，发出的光还会随着月相产生细微的变化。”

埃尔隆德解释着也在旁边矮下身，辛达瞪了他一眼，眼神里散发着“我那时怎么就没发现”的悻悻怨念。

“嗯……因为你当时不是在晚上来这里的，所以没能发现……”

“哦闭嘴吧埃尔隆德，你就是存心引我嫉妒。”

瑟兰迪尔专注地注视着岩石，爱不释手地触摸过岩层表面，推断着晶矿的大小和深度；而埃尔隆德则专注地看着他的侧脸，试探着开口：

“你托给我的那株兰花，一直留在林顿……”

瑟兰迪尔沉默了几秒：

“哦，三年了，没人照料，肯定早就不行了吧。”

“抱歉。”

“这是没办法的事，难不成你要带着它出征？”

“所以我想把这块水晶送给你，”埃尔隆德缓缓地说，“当作赔礼，也当做……感谢。”

是你发现了伊姆拉缀斯，是你救援了伊姆拉缀斯，在最绝望的时刻，是你带给我希望与救赎，不止一次。

然而片刻后，依旧低着头的辛达只是发出了两声不以为然的轻笑：

“你要怎么送我？把它开凿出来让我整块扛走吗？”

“如果你愿意，也可以将它制成任何你想要的珠宝配饰……”

“开玩笑，这块水晶再神奇也只是水晶，而非白宝石，硬度不及后者，它的价值除了吸收月光的特殊属性，主要就是这罕见的巨大体量，分裂成小块会让它贬值，这种得不偿失的事我才不做。”

“那，或许也可以雕刻成整体的雕塑或者大型摆件？你知道，埃瑞吉安的工匠很多都留在了这里，对于当时雪中送炭的援助，他们都愿意贡献一份技艺来表达感谢……”

“就让它留在这儿。”

“什么？”

“我说，就让它留在这儿，埃尔隆德，我不需要带走它，我知道它在这里就够了。”

他抬起头直视他的眼睛，“而且，我相信你懂如何最大限度地保留它的价值与美丽，你不会让我失望的，不是么？”

他们的目光在夜色中交汇。

月光被水晶悉数采撷，而水晶的光辉又在那双蓝色的眼瞳中跃动，如同银月被托起在霜雪消融的镜湖。

埃尔隆德在镜湖之中看到了自己的倒影，也看到了一处绝景的蓝图。

明月作灯，水晶为台，飞瀑流光，青嶂洞天。

是的，这就是这处石崖未来将被呈现的样子。

如果我真的能创建一座如蓝图中一般美丽的领地，我希望你能早早地看到。

“好，我答应你。”

瑟兰迪尔拂了衣摆站起身来：“我等着看，就给你一百年的准备时间。”

面对疑问的目光，他轻描淡写地说，“毕竟第一次救援是我擅作主张，有违军规，Adar身为国王和军队的最高统帅若不给予任何的判罚，治军不严，日后流弊无穷，这道理你不会不懂。”

“我明白。”埃尔隆德思索了一下，又问道，“大绿林可会派使者来伊姆拉缀斯？”

“那当然，这回吉尔加拉德可是欠了大绿林和罗瑞南德一个巨大的人情。”大绿林王子挑了挑眉梢颇有得意之色，“不过这次我是来不了了，但Adar挑选的来使也不会是等闲之辈，你有把握应付得来？”

年轻的领主微笑着拢了拢衣袖：“我试试。”

“你以后要应付的事多了，毕竟坐拥了伊姆拉缀斯如此一处要地，无论是建设还是守卫这里，成本都是巨大的。”瑟兰迪尔走至悬崖边缘，透过瀑布眺了一眼远方山脉的剪影，“哼，如果我是你，就会在高隘口设个哨点收过路费，否则你连来使的食宿都负担不起，他们怕不都是当天来当天就得被请回家。”

埃尔隆德强忍住笑，他怎会不懂这句话的言下之意。

“我答应你，无论你何时来，这里都有最好的酒。”

“这可是你自己说的。”辛达在瀑布前回眸一笑，星光水沫溅落在他扬起的发梢，“一言为定。”

  
********************************

埃尔隆德站在谷口，目送着马上的背影渐行渐远，越来越小，直至走出了精灵目光可及的范围，隐没入重峦的迷雾之中。

他还站在原地，没有离去。

万籁俱寂之中，突然一只渡鸦扑啦啦从林中振翅而起，惊飞它的是一声尖啸的笛音。

埃尔隆德略为无奈地望向树梢：“格洛芬德尔。”

轻巧从树上跳下，揪掉金卷发上的两片叶子，上个纪元的英雄元老精灵一脸坦荡：

“别这样看我，我可是迟到了的，生生错过一场依依惜别的好戏。”他摸出两个瓶子，“看，你之前吩咐埃瑞斯托找的酒，都没来得及给他。”

埃尔隆德接过酒瓶，库存里为数不多的米茹沃，现在主要提供给恢复期的伤员们。

他叹了口气：“罢了。”反正瑟兰迪尔一向嫌弃此酒像药水。

“虽然现在酒水是稀缺奢侈品，但若是这位王子殿下想要个两瓶，我想整个伊姆拉缀斯也没有精灵会有异议，毕竟那是你……”格洛芬德尔刻意地停顿了一下。

埃尔隆德缓缓转脸看向他。

“……和千百战士们困守伊姆拉缀斯时神兵天降救你们于水火之中的大恩人。”

“格洛芬德尔，你这句话的定语未免也太长了些。”

“维拉作证，这就是我原本想表达的意思，不长不足以形容。”金花领主一脸无辜地摊手。

“事实上，如此形容也不足以表达我们的感激。”埃尔隆德同样一脸理所当然、风轻云淡地回应。

格洛芬德尔在他背后咋了咋舌头，跟着一起往回走。

“他很快会再来的吧？”

“很不幸，他被他父亲判了一百年的禁足。”

“哦，也就是说确实会很快咯？”格洛芬德尔好整以暇地绕着自己的头发，“我的领主，你知道，伊姆拉缀斯与大绿林的距离可比林顿近了一整个埃利阿多。”

埃尔隆德仰头而望，群鸟的羽翼滑过宁静的穹宇，万物在瓦尔妲的星光下同享硝烟散尽后的自由。

是的，虽然依然有迷雾山脉与安都因河横亘在两地之间，但与曾经相比，中洲最巍峨的高山、最宽阔的河流不过是咫尺之隔。

也许，他们如今的距离，只差一杯好酒，与一个邀约的理由。

第一个理由，其实已经被送到了他的手中。

“你说得对，格洛芬德尔，所以一切建设的进程都该抓紧了不是么？今晚和埃瑞斯托他们一起参加工程会议吧。”

格洛芬德尔瞪着前方背着手走得轻快的背影，反应过来后简直想捶胸顿足。

本想好好借此机会调侃一下新晋领主的，结果反而给这个年轻小辈诓进去了。

我喝酒赏月吹笛忙里偷闲的晚间时光啊……就这么没了……

渡鸦盘旋而下，落在了一旁的石楠丛上，乌黑的眼珠好奇地打量着精灵手中刚刚吓飞自己的乐器。

“忙点也好啊，至少我有工作。”

格洛芬德尔自我宽慰地说着，用银笛子轻轻敲了敲鸟儿的尖喙，

“而你，小家伙，一百年以后恐怕就要失业了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、水晶矿脉的地方就是《霍比特1》电影里识别月光文字的那个场景，设定集里称作“埃尔隆德的天文台”。这块水晶是嵌在岩石里贯穿整个悬崖的巨大一整块，可见花絮或设定集中John Howe的原画。
> 
> 2、这章涉及的相关原著历史事件上一章注释基本都有提及。伊姆拉缀斯之围是我觉得很重要的一次战事，但是这部分原著鲜有表述（并且版本复杂矛盾），也几乎没看见写手们写这段历史……只能靠自己编……


End file.
